Harriet
by CathyKing
Summary: Short fluffy story in which Mary Bennet has amnesia. It is Regency. 10 chapters long, and Elizabeth and Darcy are in the story a lot towards the end. : If you want something light and predictable to read then this is that : Please check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Harriet (A short story) 

**On the way to visit her sister and brother-in-law at Pemberley Mary Bennet is involved in a carriage accident which leaves her with amnesia. She wakes up with no recollection to whom she is, or where she came from. She must then battle with her own flashbacks and feelings towards the handsome Daniel Bracken, Earl of Greycote before they overwhelm her. Will she ever gain her memory back?**

AN: _This is merely a little fluffy story to take my mind off my exams. I have planned ten chapters and will be updating every few days._

When I have some more time I will continue with my other stories. But, for now I find this as a good way to relax my mind. Review, tell me what you think etc.

_**all the character's whose names you don't recognize belong to me (:**_

___REVIEW etc! _

Chapter one. 

A bright light flashed before her eyes and she struggled away from it. She pressed her eyes together and tried to drift back into her dreams. At that moment a rumble erupted in her head and sent violent shudders around her body. She bit past the pain quickly and issued a low groan. She heard movement to the right of her, then a voice close by.

"Betty, please fetch Doctor Townsend. He is in the library with Daniel" A silky voice oozed itself into her thoughts as she turned her head slightly towards the noise.

"Of course, my lady" Came the reply, a little way off and a much higher pitch. There was a scraping sound, a small bang, then silence. In the quiet that issued, the girl tried to get a grip with her thoughts. First of all she wondered where she was. Her mind struggled to find answers but none came. Now she truly thought about it she couldn't remember anything before the time she awoke. Her dream was even a mystery to her, but something deep inside told her that she could never remember her dreams regardless. She lay there a few minutes longer battling with the remnants of sleep and her own mind until she became terribly frustrated. She was so worked up with herself she hadn't even noticed the door open then close.

"Mother? Is she awake?" Came a deep male voice from the door. At once she stopped fidgeting and lay still. She found the voice to calm her considerably.

"Yes, she seems distressed but has yet to open her eyes. You should not be here, Daniel" The silky voiced woman replied quickly.

"I wanted to see if she was well" This time the male's voice was closer, moving towards her quite quickly. The silky voiced didn't reply but she heard an irritated huff. She struggled slightly trying to open her eyes in vain, but her body was not awake enough for her to do so, besides the light of the room was still too bright for her. A small hand came down on her arm in an attempt to calm her.

"Lady Greycote, I heard our patient is awake" A gruff voice sounded now. She was feeling a bit dizzy and losing count of all the voices. Had 'Betty' returned? Or was it just the three?

"Yes Doctor Townsend, I believe she is waking" Heavy footsteps approached her and a rough hand came down on her forehead. The gruff voice muttered a few words under his breath which she could barely pick out before instructing her to open her eyes.

This time, as if by magic she managed to force them open and battle against the light of the room. Three hazy figures loamed before her. They spun and flickered a few times before coming into focus. There were two men and one woman. The woman looked quite elderly and looked down at her with a kind smile on her face. The first man was older, she knew immediately such a face belonged with the gruff voice. He didn't have an ugly face; in fact he had probably been very handsome some years ago. The third face was totally different. A pair of light grey speckled eyes came in contact with her own, before she addressed the rest of a young handsome face and thick dark hair. She stared at the third man a little longer than necessary before turning back to the man she presumed was 'Doctor Townsend'.

"Good morning" He offered brightly, as him and the elderly woman helped her sit up in bed. The younger man had retreated back a few steps and now stood in the shadows of the room.

"Hello" She muttered weakly. Startled slightly by the sound of her own voice.

"My name is Doctor Townsend" He started and she nodded her head in understanding. "Do you know your name" She thought it a ridiculous question at first, who didn't know their own name? She searched for it for a few moments, and realized that she did not know it. Her face contracted into a frown and she became agitated.

"I am sorry, but I…" Tears of frustration brimmed in her eyes.

"Do not worry, my dear" The woman offered as she gently took her hand in her own. "Daniel, the pitcher" She directed the man in the corner with a nod of her head. She watched him move quickly towards the sideboard and bring forward a pitcher of water and a glass. The elderly woman pored a glassful quickly as she tried to control her tears. She accepted the water and drank it quickly as the handsome man returned to the shadows again instantly.

"Thank you" She said softly when she had emptied the glass and the elderly woman had taken it from her clasp. She turned her attention back to the doctor.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked slowly, trying to be as gentle as he could. He didn't want to upset or distress her more than she was already. A few more tears fell after a prolonged silence. She finally shook her head telling the doctor she didn't remember anything. She accepted another glass of water and sipped it slowly this time. Her head felt heavy and light at the same time. She didn't know what to feel and was unsure how she should think. She started to unconsciously shake and the man in the shadows stepped forward.

"What's going to happen to me? I cannot remember anything" She gasped between sobs. She was now shaking so much that the elderly woman found it wise to remove the water from her clasp. The elderly woman went to speak but the young gentleman interrupted her.

"You will stay here, as our guest" He told her quickly, then turned to the doctor "This is amnesia isn't it? Caused by the accident?"

"What accident?" Her voice was wobbling terribly now. The doctor hushed her quietly.

"We will explain that later. And yes, my lord. This is amnesia"

"Then there is a chance of her regaining her memories?" He pressed. She looked at his profile and thought him very handsome indeed. His eyes were not off her for long, however. After another second he looked at her with concern.

"Yes. Of course there is a chance. But time will tell how much – if anything – she regains" The young lord nodded his head at the doctor and thanked him for his help; he then asked what should be done.

"Your young lady will need to rest for several days, and not over exert herself. I also advice giving her a name" All eyes turned to her on the bed. She looked at them one by one, but found it difficult to hold the young man's gaze without flushing slightly.

"What will it be, my dear?" She was stuck as to what to say, a thousand names rushed around her head and she did not know how to pick one.

"I do know, that is to say one does not usually choose their own names. Couldn't one of you?" She asked timidly, gazing down at her hands instead of at the company.

"You are quite right. Well then gentlemen, what will it be?" Replied the kind woman, she turned to the two gentlemen and waited eagerly for a reply.

"Emma" Came the Doctor's first suggestion almost instantly, leading her to believe he knew an Emma long back and wanted to be reminded of her once again.

"Too short!" cried the woman beside her. She watched her intently and decided she rather like the kind elderly woman. She imagined her and the younger gentleman to be related, they had the same grey eyes.

"Rose" Was the young man's first suggestion, followed quickly by Doctor Townsends' "Lily"

"We are not listing flowers. She does not look like a Rose or a lily. Her hair is too dark, so are her eyes" She swallowed hard as the young man turned to examine her face again. She felt uncomfortable lying there with three strangers staring at her like a caged animal, however tender their looks. Then again, she thought quickly, maybe they weren't strangers after all. But if they were not, why didn't they give her her true name.

"Molly" The doctor tried again.

"We are not naming a dog"

"Dorothy" The young man teased slightly, giving his mother a chance to inflict her authority. He looked down at the girl with sparkling eyes, but found her somewhat distressed by her circumstances. Who could blame her? He thought quickly.

"Nor a cow" The room lapsed into silence again for a few minutes, as the young man leant on a bed post and looked with amusement at his mother, before turning his attention towards the doctor who was trying his hardest to think of a suitable name.

"Men, they are quite useless are they not?" The elderly woman gave her a gentle smile, which she managed to return sincerely. For what she felt in her stomach, she had not had much experience with men.

"How about Harriet? She reminds me so much of an old childhood friend of mine called Harriet. They have the same eyes. She was such a lovely girl. Do either of you men have an objection?" She looked between the two men and waited patiently. She found her tears had stopped slowly when the name was chosen, at least now she would be certain about something in her life.

"Shouldn't we ask our guest?" The young man enquired with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Of course, how about it? Do you feel like a Harriet?"

"I like Harriet" She admitted shyly, meeting her gaze with the elderly woman, and her alone.

"There then we are settled. I will take my leave now and allow our guest to get comfortable and rest further. I will return within the day to check on you, Harriet" The Doctor headed towards the door and pulled it open suddenly, the young man bowed to him quickly before turning his attention back to the bed.

"Thank you Doctor" She called after him before he shut the door and was away. The room was still and mellow for a few moments before:

"Now that we know you name, dear, we can make proper introductions!" All Harriet could do was nod in consent.

"Well, now we all know you're name… I am Rebecca Bracken, and this is my son Daniel, the Earl of Greycote" She introduced with a smile. Harriet could already tell how immensely proud she was of her son by the way that she looked at him and the pride in her voice at his introduction.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Harriet" Lord Greycote said with a small bow. Harriet dipped her head in return.

"Likewise. Pray tell me, how did I come to be here?"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Darcy paced through the gallery at Pemberley towards the window which stretch along one wall and gave a view of the front of his estate and the road winding its way down to Lambton. He knew his wife would be seated there, she had been all afternoon. She was a most dedicated sister indeed. He rounded the corner and found her sitting on a chair she had pulled up towards the window. She turned her head eagerly when she heard some disturbance.

"Is Mary here?" She asked quickly, a glimmer of hope lighting up her face. Darcy didn't want to tell her that had her sister arrived she would have spotted it from her window. He saw how anxious she was about everything so he crossed to her chair and rested himself on the stuffed arm.

"No dear, she has not arrived here yet" He bent forward and planted a swift kiss onto his wife's forehead. Elizabeth sat back and sighed quietly.

"I don't know where she could be. What if something truly awful has happened to her?" Darcy stroked her hair now, in an attempt to soothe her.

"Elizabeth, nothing will have happened to her. I am sure they have just been delayed at Longbourn. Or their carriage has a broken wheel and they are waiting for it to be repaired. Nothing will have happened to Mary" Elizabeth nodded slowly, but still looking out of the window with fearful eyes. Darcy gave her a weak smile before bending down and kissing her head once again before burying his face into her hair. He hated seeing Elizabeth sick with worry, it made him feel dreadfully uneasy. After sitting with her for a few minutes he got the impression she wanted to be left in solitude so made a quick excuse and left her in peace.

He managed to keep himself occupied around the house and with Georgiana until he went to retire to the master chamber. On his way to the third floor he passed by the window and saw his wife still in her former position in her chair. He approached slowly in the slight flickering light and noticed that she was slumped sideways into the arm chair with her legs over hanging one of the arms. He stood still for a few minutes admiring her peaceful sleeping form. He bent down in front of her savouring the contented look on her face.

In one swift movement he had his wife in his arms and was carrying her to their bed chamber. He thought about how distressed his wife had seemed and his mind began to wonder. What if something terrible had happened to Mary? How would Elizabeth bare such news? He would have shaken his head of all thoughts if Mary was not twelve hours delayed. Surely he would have heard some news by now. Someone would have ridden ahead and given him word about the situation, but no. The members of the house had not heard hide nor hair of them.

Once he had carried Elizabeth's sleeping form all the way to the bed, he gently laid her down. Then he busied himself with removing her outer layers so that she could sleep with relative ease. Once that was completed he changed himself and then tucked them both soundly into bed. He took one last lingering look into her face before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Elizabeth awoke in the late hours of the morning and looked around. She was back in their bed next to the slumbering form of her husband. She quickly realized that he must have carried her to her bed. She turned to face him and reached forward to place a light kiss on his cheek. He sighed in his sleep and fidgeted a little but did not wake. She beamed down at him, counting her blessings that he was her husband and would love her always. She then slipped out of bed and heading downstairs.

Darcy finally woke when his wife took a firm hold of his shoulders and shook him violently. He opened his eyes slowly with a groan but soon felt wide awake when his wife looked down at him with tears streaming down her face. He immediately sat bolt upright in bed and had her clasped in his embrace.

"She still is not here!" Elizabeth managed to mutter in sobs. Darcy immediately quietened her, rubbing his thumb up and down her back in motions he knew she found calming. He said nothing until he was satisfied his wife had calmed down slightly. He pulled her gently from his grasp and then placed his large palms on the sides of her face.

"I will send a man out along their route and make sure he enquires at every town. Would that help?" Elizabeth nodded slowly as she looked up into his wide dark eyes. She shut her eyes tight and willed herself not to burst into more tears. Darcy pressed his lips to her tear stained cheek softly before pulling her back into his grip.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harriet recovered well. She was visited twice more by Doctor Townsend in the next two days before he permitted her well enough to leave her room. In truth Harriet was exhausted. She had been racking her brain none stop for days trying to remember anything about her life. Who was she? Was her most common question. She could be anyone, from a farmer's daughter to the wife of some rich peer. She hoped she wasn't married. She did not feel a great ache at being separated from anyone she loved, but she didn't suppose she would if she couldn't remember them.

The Dowager Countess Greycote sat with her for a few hours every day. Harriet grew to love the lady more and more with each passing hour, and the lady had even permitted her to call her Rebecca. Because Harriet had no stories of her own, Rebecca spent the time telling Harriet all of her fondest memories. They often included the Earl and the late Earl. Harriet loved to hear these stories, they made her laugh until she had a stitch and tears in her eyes. Rebecca told her such wonderful stories which she swore were all true, but all utter ridiculous. She then told Harriet about their old pet cow called Dorothy. She then admitted she did not know why her son even suggested it as a name for Harriet, to which Harriet replied that he was probably in jest. Harriet hadn't seen the Earl since their first encounter but Rebecca always told her that the Earl wished that she got well again soon.

The Earl sat in his study one Saturday morning reading over some letters from town when he heard laughter coming from the grounds. He stood and walked quickly over towards the window. A smile lit up on his face when he saw the scene. Down by the small man made pond sat his mother and Harriet in deep conversation with each other. Every few moments both would burst out into laughter then say some witty comment with a smirk on their faces. Daniel was greatly pleased by the friendship that had formed between Harriet and his mother. He had always worried that the Dowager Countess had never really enjoyed anyone's conversation as much after his own excellent father had passed away some years ago. It was very refreshing to see such a lovely young woman make her laugh and smile constantly.

However, he was still uncertain about Harriet. She was a kind, pleasant young woman, not to mention he found her extremely interesting. But, what of her relations and her circumstances? What of her birth? She could be anyone, a harlot or a Duchess. There was no way of telling, well not until people start to look for her at least. He studied her more from his window and hoped that she wasn't married. He didn't know what it was about her face – for she wasn't exceptionally beautiful, or his usual type – but something about her drew and interested him in her. He sighed slowly before casting a glance at his correspondences. Hang it! He told himself quickly before crossing the room and out the door with every intention of joining the women down by the lake.

Harriet looked up from the bench when she heard someone approach. Her gaze immediately met that of the Earl. She dipped her head in acknowledgement before turning herself fully to face him.

"Oh Daniel!" cried his mother. "Come to join us, have you?" She teased him with a glint in her eye. She had already picked Harriet out as his bride, no matter her background. There was a chance she would never remember any of it.

"I have indeed" Daniel replied in the same teasing tone "I could not keep away" He smiled down at them charmingly. Harriet had quickly realized that the Dowager Countess had a charming smile, it was her best feature. She was glad that it was a trait that her son shared.

"Well, since we provide such good company, you must accompany us to Frayton, Harriet here needs some new clothes and I am more than willing to buy them. She only possesses this dress in the whole world"

"Oh no please! You mustn't buy me new dresses, I beg you" Harriet tried to insist quickly, giving Daniel a look he soon understood to mean 'reason with your mother'

"I am sorry, Harriet. But once my mother has decided on something she will not let it slide"

"Exactly. Then you will accompany us, dear!"

Before either young person quite knew what had happened they had all been bundled into Daniel's curricle and headed in the direction of Frayton village. Rebecca sat in-between the pair and made light conversation. Both Daniel and Harriet soon found it pleasing to gently tease each other at every opportunity.

Harriet soon found that Frayton was a gorgeous village that must have only been situated about three miles from the Earls home of Frayton Abbey. It was placed in the middle of some rolling hills which stretch off down into a valley, in which you could see the next village and beyond that a larger town, but Harriet didn't know which one. She did not have much chance to see the village, Rebecca rushed her off towards a dress shop which Harriet found she was apprehensive about. Daniel rolled his eyes at his mother before giving Harriet an apologetic glance. She gave him a small smile before following Rebecca into the shop. Daniel let loose a smile to her back as he stood there for a few moments before turning and meandering towards the bookshop on the opposite side of the small square.

Harriet retreated to her chambers after they finally returned to the house. She was exhausted. Rebecca had insisted on getting her seven dresses right away – she claimed it was the basics; one for every day – and then another special one was made right there in the shop for a dinner party the Earl was hosting that evening. Harriet had protested profusely. She argued that surely no one would want to talk to a girl with no past and no stories of her own. Rebecca insisted that everyone would want to talk to her as she was very lovely and dreadfully interesting. Harriet still wasn't satisfied.

"It would mess up the seating and the courses. Also the Earl has expressed no wish to have me there" Harriet continued as they walked back towards where Daniel stood with the curricle. Harriet watched him as the approached, he was stood leant against the wooden side with his head turned sideways watching some action across the square. Her heart gave a small leap when a gentle breeze blew the end of his thick straight hair across his face. In the process of studying him she had quite missed what Rebecca had been saying until they had joined Daniel at the curricle. He gracefully took Harriet's readymade dress into his arms and gestured for the two women to climb aboard. Once they were settled he handed the dress gingerly back to Harriet before walking around to the other side and gently nudging the horses into life.

"I was just telling Harriet, my dear. That she must attend the dinner party tonight"

"Of course she must. I could not bear to part you two now you are so well acquainted" He replied with a smile as he watched the lane in front of them.

"You are too kind, but I really insist that –" Harriet tried to make an apology before Daniel interrupted her quickly, his voice surprisingly curt.

"I have already said you will attend" Harriet was taken aback. Up until that moment she had not though it possible for the Earl to say anything which was not out of kindness. Although she ought to feel some embarrassment for negative emotion, she could not. She could only marvel in his steadfast nature.

"Once Daniel is decided on something he will not let it slide" Rebecca whispered to Harriet as a mimic of her son earlier. Although she had said it quietly the Earl had still heard. He threw his mother a glance that signalled abhorrence but when he turned his eyes back to the road he couldn't help but smile.

It was almost seven by the time Harriet's temporary maid had finished with her hair and helping her dress. Amanda had taken one look at Harriet and decided there was very little she could do. The girl could have been seen as pretty, her dark eyes were wide and her long hair silky, but she was not as pretty as any other woman that the Earl had entertained. However, Amanda did her best, her hair was pinned back into a loose bun with tiny flowers scattered in the hair. Then she allowed a few straight locks to fall free and frame her thin face. Amanda was quite proud of her handy work, and however plain Harriet was she was very kind. They had had a nice but short conversation in which Amanda determined Harriet couldn't have come from a background directly linked to the ton.

When she helped Harriet do up the back of her dress she saw the true picture. The dress was a deep blue and highlighted Harriet's dark eyes and hair. It had been simply made but was still elegant and held together at the front with a lighter blue sash. Just as Amanda was fussing with the last strands of the dress there came a knock at the door.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Came Rebecca's voice.

"Yes, I am just coming" She turned to Amanda quickly and thanked her for making her look half decent for the Earl. Amanda smiled readily and told her she was happy to serve her.

Once Rebecca had escorted Harriet downstairs, the lady left it up to Daniel to introduce her to the whole party; which he did most readily. He took her arm in his and guided her gently around the party making introductions. It was obvious to Harriet, after they called her 'Miss Harriet' that either the Earl of Dowager Countess – or indeed both – had already informed the party of her 'condition'.

With Harriet in attendance the seating arrangement had not been tampered too severely, and there was more than enough food to go around the party. As Daniel's mother was seated opposite him at the other end of the table, and Harriet had been seated to her left this afforded him with a good view of the pair. He made an effort not to glace back at them too habitually, he thought of it more as checking up on the pair, making sure that they were enjoying themselves. He also found the need to check up on Harriet personally, most importantly her looks. He noted as soon as he saw her that she looked especially fine tonight. Her new dress was most becoming and however awkward she looked around the guests and being the centre of attention, he found it all rather endearing.

Harriet was enjoying herself considerably too. She was currently engaged in a conversation with a Baron who had far too many stories about his past escapades then appropriate. Harriet wondered as she half listened to the man, whether she had often been in society like this?

She glided through the rooms slowly, stopping by a pillar all of a sudden to listen to an elderly woman rattle off some gossip about a farmer's boy. Then the gossip turned into praise of someone whose voice she just couldn't catch. She pressed on suddenly, the music filling her up to the brim; she walked amongst the crowd watching the dance. Through the people she saw a young couple dancing, both with disgusted looks on their face. The gentleman tall and handsome, the woman young and very pretty. She felt a pang of jealousy when the young woman's eyes caught her and gave her a smile. Then there was a hand on her arm. She turned to find two giggling girls lean towards her and whisper something she didn't understand in her ear. She felt disgusted and dizzy; she stumbled on and on and on and on. "Wait!" She found herself crying out before:

"Miss. Harriet" The Baron's concerned voice kicked her out of her flashback. She turned her bemused eyes towards him and blushed slightly.

"Pray, forgive me. I found myself…miles away" The Baron gave her a warm smile before she requested that he continued with his story.

From the top of the table, Daniel had seen Harriet's eyes glaze over suddenly and her body stiffen. He leant forward in his chair and detached himself from all conversation. He watched as a hundred emotions seemed to flash across her face in a matter of seconds. Her hand gripped the table desperately as if that was the only thing keeping her attached to this world. Then she was back. Her whole body suddenly jerked forward and she gave a look like she wanted to break down and cry.

She had remembered something, he just knew it.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x.

After the women had left when the meal had finished and the men had taken their leave to Daniel's study, the two groups joined swiftly after. Harriet positioned herself out of the way of the company and the attention and picked up a book she had found in the library the day before. It was a book of poetry and she was enjoying it exceedingly.

"Harriet" Came a deep voice from in front of her. She didn't need to look up to understand whose voice it was.

"My lord" She looked up at him with her wide eyes and Daniel found himself swallowing hard.

"May I sit with you a while?" He requested in quite a small voice. She nodded her consent as he took the seat next to her and indicated towards the book of poetry.

"I like that book exceedingly"

"As do I" She replied, she then watched as the Earl smiled at her. Something welled up in her chest again. She could hardly imagine why such a handsome and amiable young man would sit with her out of choice. Harriet knew she wasn't pretty or easy going like the rest of the young women in attendance tonight. She knew she would be receiving several pointed stares from them if she happened to look up.

"I have something particular I wanted to ask you" He broke her thoughts with his request. She looked up at his solemn eyes again and nodded for him to continue.

"You remembered something during the meal didn't you? Something from your past?" She searched his eyes wildly. Had she been so obvious something was amiss?

"How could you tell? Was I very unsubtle?" She replied in a quick whisper. He shook his head instantly.

"No, I am sure only I noticed. You're whole body just seemed to stiffen. What did you see?" He pressed gently. Taking one of her hands in his own and squeezing it. Harriet told him all that she saw slowly and with difficultly. When the Earl noticed tears forming in her eyes he hushed her and suggested she should write everything down instead.

From across the room Lady Greene stood on the arm of her father and watched the pair converse. She had been good friend with Daniel her whole life, all twenty years of it and felt a pang of jealousy and regret when he took Miss. Harriet's hand quickly in his own. For many years now Lady Greene had considered Daniel the handsomest man of her acquaintance and had quickly fallen in love with him at the age of seventeen. However, she knew that Daniel could never return her feelings, and however much it hurt her inside she wanted him to be happy. Bearing that in mind she detached herself from her father and walked timidly towards the couple seated on the sofa.

"Daniel" She started softly. "I do not think you introduced me to Harriet in person" She scolded him with a small smile. Harriet looked up at her and felt rather small. The young woman – perhaps Harriet's own age – was a classic beauty. Her blonde hair and blue eyes shone in the flickering candle light and her smile was magnificent. Daniel smiled up at his old friend before standing and allowing Sophie to sit in his space.

"Of course. I just wanted to save you for myself, Sophie" How he will never know how much those words hurt, Sophie Greene wondered to herself with a stab in her chest. "Miss. Harriet, this is my oldest friend Lady Sophie Greene" Harriet smiled at her as she sat down and Sophie turned to face her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Greene"

"Oh please, if I am to call you Harriet, then you are to call me Sophie" Harriet looked at her smiling face and found a smile of her own creeping up at the corners of her mouth. The women conversed for a few minutes whilst Daniel stood there slightly amused.

"You must go now, my lord" Sophie told him sternly. "I would like to monopolise Harriet's attention for a while"

"As you wish, my lady" He bowed with mock civility. "Harriet" He gave a small nod of the head and a smile before walking off to join his mother at the piano forte.

"He likes you exceedingly" Sophie whispered in Harriet's ear after a few minutes. She turned her head abruptly and went to protest but Sophie hushed her and lifted a trained eyebrow. "I have known him all my life, he can't fool me"

_**Please REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I know Mary stories aren't that popular so I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who reviewed (:**

**Keep them coming!**

Chapter Two

Darcy was replying to some correspondence in his study when there came a gentle knock at the door. He bid the knocker entrance and looked up to see his land steward standing sheepishly looking up at him.

"Ah, Roberts. Come in and take a seat" He instructed with a wave of his arm. Roberts swiftly paced across the grand study and slipped into the chair Darcy had indicated to. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Miss. Bennet" Robert's told him rapidly. He wanted to convey the message and leave as soon as possible. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of an angry Darcy – or a distraught one for that matter. Darcy's face instantly fell; he had wished the news was on a more welcoming topic.

"I did not know that Thomas had returned" He muttered as he fidgeted in his seat, trying in vain to get comfortable. Robert could only mutely nod as he watched the colour drain from his masters' face. "What is the news?" Darcy already knew by the grave look on his land steward's face that the news did not bring joyous feelings.

"Thomas arrived mere minutes ago. He informed me that he found the carriage overturned on the direct road through Northamptonshire. It was causing quite a scene amongst travellers" Darcy sat forward in his chair and rested both hands clasped together on the oak desk.

"What of the driver and Mary?"

"The driver was found crushed under the carriage. He must have died right away; Thomas said there were so much blood and a massive wound"

"And Mary?" Darcy continued impatiently as he jumped up and started to pace. He gripped his hands behind his back just so that he had something to occupy them with. Robert's looked up at his master who looked in the brink of insanity in that one moment. He swallowed hard before continuing.

"There was no sign of Miss. Bennet. Thomas dismounted and searched the surrounding area. Nothing was too be seen. He knew it was the carriage because her case was still locked in the back"

"Still there?" Darcy was puzzled. His first assumption that they had both died in a crash was now invalid. His second thought was that some great robbery had taken place. The Bennet's had little, but the small worthwhile items would have been stored in her case. To leave them untouched worried him.

"Yes, the case was still locked and the key gone. I am sorry I could not bring you more joyous news, sir" Darcy turned to him and gave him a gentle smile. It was barely present but when Darcy told him that he was grateful, Robert's knew it was sincere. Robert soon took his leave when he sensed the gentleman's want to be alone with his thoughts. He left quickly and mentally wished Darcy luck in telling his wife of the news.

Darcy did tell his wife the news as soon as he felt collected enough to do so, it was very fortunate that she had been sitting down at the time. He tried to comfort her as best as his abilities could before he found himself in a whirl of emotions and tasks.

He was instructed by his heartbroken wife – whose hands wouldn't stop shaking – to pen a note to Longbourn and Netherfield requesting assistance and to explain the matter as fully as possible. Darcy quickly had the equipment brought to him as he couldn't bear to be parted from his wife in her present state. He held onto her form forcefully as she sobbed into his chest. After ten minutes of dreadful sobbing she collected herself long enough to look up at him.

"I am so sorry Fitzwilliam" She managed to gasp out, trying at the same time to fill her lungs with the fresh air she was lacking. He looked down at her tenderly and started to dedicatedly wipe away her fast flowing tears. Even with her red face and eyes she was the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld.

"What for, my love? None of this is your doing" He whispered to her before he felt one of her shaking hands on his face.

"For concerning you with my family matters. And oh, this _is_my entire fault. If I hadn't invited…" She tried to shake her face free of his hands as the end of her sentence demolished into incomplete slurs. She didn't want Fitzwilliam to see her distressed. She didn't want to worry him. He had enough on his plate with all the estate affairs already. How could she expect him to deal with this as well? Darcy refused to allow her to slip from his grip. Instead he engulfed her in his arms. He rested his forehead into the curve of her neck and felt her hands clasp his shirt and yank on it tightly with desperation. Elizabeth's crying had escalated into great sobs, each one wrenching something out of her soul. Darcy had never heard anything quite as awful as this before. All he could do was uselessly hold her tight in his arms as she descended into utter despair. He allowed a few tears of his own to seep down his cheeks as he buried his face further into her soft neck.

_Please make this stop, oh God please_.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harriet awoke to the sound of birds, which had become the custom over the past week. She stretched and shook off her sleep before opening her eyes. Memories of her past week flooded easily to her attention as her brain was not cluttered with thoughts stretching back to her infancy. Then there were her flashbacks. As the Earl had suggested, Harriet had taken up the task of writing any sort of memory or feeling down. She had had a few over the past few days, but they were all much the same. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she thought about them. They all seemed to be centred on certain characters. Four other young women, a gossip bag and a sterner, quieter gentleman. Sometimes they featured other people, but more often than not they didn't. Another thing which vexed Harriet was that none of them seemed to be very interesting memories. _What an exciting life mine is shaping up to be_.

When she ventured into the breakfast room The Earl and Dowager Countess were already seated at the table waiting for her. She greeted them with a small smile before sitting opposite Rebecca and pouring herself a cup of jasmine tea. She discovered the tea quite early on and now was on a strict diet of it. She sipped her tea peacefully letting the gorgeous taste roll around her body.

"How did you sleep, Harriet?" Rebecca asked her while buttering a roll.

"Very well, I thank you. And yourself?"

"I think I had a most peculiar dream, but I cannot remember it" Rebecca pondered, taking a bite from her roll.

"I have heard that happens when one gets old" Came Daniel's voice from behind his freshly pressed newssheet. The dry comment was accompanied with a whoosh as he turned the page. Harriet hid her smile behind her cup and watched Rebecca's expression change. She threw a dirty look towards her son hiding behind his paper before remarking:

"Age is how we determine how valuable one is" Harriet heard Daniel scoff from behind his paper. She placed down her cup silently before selecting the biggest roll she could see and pulling it apart with her fingers.

"What about you, what did you dream?" Daniel heard his mother say. From behind his paper the smile slipped off his face. He folded down the top of his paper, and first looked at his mother's teasing eyes then into the woman's that he dreamt about. He recognised that his mother knew full well what his dreams had been; this was just revenge for calling her old. He tried to speak but found he couldn't. His mind whirled and he had to say the first thing that came to his mind.

"Cows" He said suddenly. Both women looked at him inquisitively. For the few moments it took them to recover he felt like he had jumped out of his skin and stared at himself to.

"Cows?" Harriet repeated, holding some of her breakfast midway between the plate and her mouth. Daniel swallowed again, not before wondering what on earth had possessed him to say it.

"Yes" He captured an amused gaze from his mother. "I… I dreamt about cows. I was – I – I was milking them, and then they…" He stopped himself and desperately fought for the attention to be turned from him. "Sang to me?" He finished with a wince. Rebecca and Harriet turned to look at each other once before they both said:

"Was the cow called Dorothy?" Daniel joined in their laughter sarcastically before pulling his paper back to cover his face.

"You can't choose your dreams" He muttered once before diving back into his reading. Harriet gave him a small smirk before returning back to her breakfast.

Later on that morning Sophie Greene called upon the trio once more. She greeted them with open arms and addressed them with her favourite nickname; the three musketeers. Sophie and Harriet wondered around the flowerbeds for a half hour or so discussing their likes and dislikes and other trivial matters. Sometimes Sophie told her a story or two about her childhood and they often involved Daniel.

As Harriet listened to the stories, she wondered if he had broken her heart considerably. The way Sophie spoke of the Earl with such tenderness was the same way his mother spoke to him. She was no blind to believe that Sophie only harboured sisterly affection for him. She saw the way Sophie looked at him so unguardedly when her thoughts slipped away from her. Also the solemn almost painful way she had admitted that Daniel liked Harriet. Which Harriet believed with still impossible. She was impossibly plain, and the Earl was impossibly handsome. They would not be seen as a couple, not in a million years. There looks were as different as chalk and cheese.

Once Harriet and Sophie had returned to the house, Rebecca claimed Harriet's attention and Daniel came and settled himself beside Sophie. The young Lady watched him stare after his mother and her new friend with flickering emotions.

"Are you serious?" She asked him quite suddenly, she had not realized she had spoken aloud until it was done with. Daniel snapped his head back towards her and pouted his lips slightly in confusion. Oh how Sophie wanted to kiss those lips.

"About what exactly?" He enquired, looking deep into her fiercely blue eyes.

"Harriet"

"I still don't understand" His heart instinctively leaped up in his chest at her name. He still didn't understand this feeling; it was so new; so sudden.

"I have known you since you were three and I was born. That's twenty years; I know when you take a fancy to someone. And you most certainly have with Harriet" As if his heart and Sophie had made some secret pact without his heads permission he found himself nodding. He fought back for reality.

"I barely know the girl. She barely knows herself"

"What does that matter? Love is blind, remember?" Sophie certainly remembered that. It was all she had dreamed of for years now. Just one chance, just one kiss from Daniel would settle everything. Just some consolation for all those nights.

"Humph. I don't know, Soph" Daniel rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands and looked towards the door.

"You don't find girls like her every other day. She's lovely, and extremely smart. You will never be in want of conversation. I readily give you my blessing" Sophie finished off in quite a small voice.

"Do I need your blessing?" He asked her with an eye brow raised in amusement. Sophie tilted her chin up to meet his gaze straight on.

"You would never proceed without it" They then lapsed into silence, until suddenly Daniel held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a few minutes before looking at him with wide eyes.

"I am sorry, Sophie" His eyes were soft and concerning. She had never seen him look at her like this before. It was as if he was almost in pain over something. If not that, then fighting some internal battle with his feelings.

"About what?" She asked and watched in horror as her hand snaked into his and his fingers interlaced them together. Her breath hitched quickly. She never thought she would experience something like this with Daniel. Not in a million years. At least, not in reality. Daniel could hear her heavy breathing and felt shoddier for it. It wasn't like he chose to make her so attracted to him. Or that he didn't find her so.

"Us. I am sorry I could never love you how you love me" A tear threatened to form in Sophie's eye, she batted her lashes quickly willing it to go away. She went to speak at first, but her voice came out as a dry rasp. She shook her head and tried again.

"It does not matter, Daniel. It was just never meant to be. Besides, there is a young handsome gentleman who just bought up Twicken House" Her voice was forcefully light and contented. And she was glad to feel that her words were true. Henry Windsor was turning out to be a perfect man. Sophie felt it deep inside her that soon all feelings for Daniel will be put to rest.

"Oh, how fascinating. Pray, tell me about this 'young handsome gentleman' then" Daniel replied half in jest and half in earnest.

She took a deep breath before telling Daniel all she knew about her new neighbour. Daniel listened with a ready ear and only teased her when he saw appropriate to do so. They spoke on the matter for some time, and Daniel's mind was put at ease that soon Sophie would come to love him as a brother, and only as a brother.

"I must go attend some land with my steward. I think you will find mother and Harriet by the lake, it is quite a favourite spot of theirs" He finally admitted after checking his pocket watch and realized that he was in fact terribly late. He hated to keep his steward waiting, but Harrison was so very fond of Sophie that he would not mind.

"Thank you" Daniel stood and paced towards the door, before stopping a few feet short and taking a deep breath.

"Oh and Sophie"

"Yes?" She looked up at him with her remarkable crystal eyes. She stood quickly. To her surprise Daniel stepped back towards her quite determined. He took her face in his hands. Swallowed down a lump in his throat hard before leaning towards her and giving her one chaste kiss to her lips. When he drew out instantly he continued to hold her face close to his allowing her time to process the last few seconds. Sophie could barely believe what had happened. She wanted to smile, cry and collapse into a heap all at the same time.

"I hope this new young gentleman teats you better then I" He told her softly and sincerely before making his way towards the stables with a confused look on his face. _If only that had been Harriet._ _No, if that had been Harriet the kiss would not have been in any way uncorrupted_.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Henry Winsor sat in his library at Twicken that evening when a sharp rasp interrupted his reading. He called for the knocker to enter and his father strode into the room holding out a letter.

"Henry, dear boy. This has just arrived from Frayton Abbey" Henry looked at the letter in his father's hand curiously before taking it and pacing towards the fire so he could best read its contents. Old Mr. Windsor watched his son, snatching the arm chair he had just left and settled back contented. Henry stood stooped towards the fire slightly as he skimmed the contents quickly.

"Who is it from?" His father's gruff voice asked. Henry turned his eyes back towards him with a slight smile on his face.

"It is from the Earl of Greycote" The elder Window scratched his chin in wonderment. He had known the late Earl some years ago, and heard a lot about the new earl. All of it in praise, he was happy to say. Apparently he was quite the gentleman and a most kind landowner. He had not realized how close Frayton Abbey was until his son purchased Twicken.

"And what says he?"

"He invites us to dine with him on Tuesday. And also, invites us to attend his summer ball in two weeks' time" Henry informed his father quickly, searching his eyes for any sign of further input. "I suppose I must accept him, father?"

"You may. You would not want to displease the Earl" Henry smiled as he paced over to the other armchair situated by the fire.

"It would not matter if I displeased the Earl"

"But I hear he is great friends with Lady Sophie Greene" His father coaxed one of his grey eyes brows up on his forehead.

"Oh Hush father, she must think nothing of me" His son replied with a blush as he returned his attention once more to the fire.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Daniel approached his mother's party by the lake. They all sat together on three blankets with a delicious spread – courtesy of the Earl's generous cook – scattered around them. The day was lovely. The sun spewed its rays down onto the earth, and basked everything in a good light, however evil it originally was. Rebecca had invited some of her closest friends, Lady Holland, Mrs. Ferrington, Both Mrs. Williams' and the Lord and Lady Twinning. Then of course there was Harriet.

"Oh mother" Daniel called when he was a few metres away.

"Yes, my dear?" She looked up from her conversation and smiled at her son. She peered up at him using her arm to block out the son.

"I have invited Henry Winsor and his father to dine with us tomorrow. So take care not to eat all the cake" There was a small ripple of laughter from the party. _Everyone_within miles knew how much Lady Greycote enjoyed her cake.

"But you know I am so decidedly against cake" She jested with him lightly, brushing his comment to the side. "But I am very much looking forward to meeting them"

"You look forward to meeting _everyone_" Came Daniel's quick reply. _Oh, he is a lively one today, isn't he?_His mother asked herself with a wide beam. It was a blessing that Harriet looked exceptionally fine today, and Daniel was in a particularly good mood.

"That is beside the point. Also, Daniel. Now that you are here, come and join us. I am sure Harriet is getting fed up with talking to a bunch of old biddies." Harriet looked up from her book and rolled her eyes, but replied only with a smile. Daniel nodded his head before settling himself down next to Harriet on the blanket. Rebecca watched as they started to converse and a small smile crept across her lips. Everything was going as planned. Daniel settled himself down and tilted his head in Harriet's direction. He found himself then gazing at her face, taking every inch of it. His carefully trained days had long gone. She shut her book slowly and handed him an extra-large slice of cake with a smirk. He accepted it with a wide beam and took a bite. He shrugged off his coat after a few minutes; the sun was heating him up considerably. He also leant backwards so he propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at Harriet. He was squinting slightly. Harriet smiled down at him, his squinting added a few extra lines to his forehead and Harriet found she liked them considerably. Daniel tilted his head to the side and smiled slowly.

"Why do you smile at me like that?"

Harriet blushed slightly before replying. "I was thinking how much like your mother you look" Daniel rolled his eyes. People were always telling him how much like his mother he looked. He did get fed up with the comment, but it seemed especially complimentary coming from Harriet.

"You seem to be a keen reader, Harriet" He told her after a few minutes of silence, in which the purely regarded at each other.

"I find I am, yes. It is a great diversion"

"I find that also. Tell me" He lowered his voice for the next. "Have you remembered anymore?" Immediately Harriet dropped her gaze from his face and found great interest in her hands.

"A little, yes. It is very hard to process. But I guess it is a beginning at least. Hopefully more will come, and I can find out who I truly am" Daniel watched as she played with her fingers, pulling on each one in turn. This too, he noted and found endearing. He was beginning to learn her body movements and how well he could judge her character by them.

"I don't want to pry into your personal business, but what exactly do you remember?" He leant himself slightly forward towards her, so that she wouldn't have to raise her voice and chance the rest of the party hearing. He knew that they would be trying to. He had caught his mother's eyes on them for a brief moment a couple of minutes ago.

"I remember quite a lot. There are the women from that time at dinner where I had the first one. Then there is an elderly man, he is really reserved, but I think he is kind. I see a piano sometimes and people laughing. I don't think I was a very good player" She smiled slightly at herself in admittance. "That other gentleman, he is tall and dark. But he often looks proud. There is a smaller snivelling man as well. He and the taller proud man are always hovering around that beautiful brunette"

"Perhaps she is married to one of the gentleman"

"I doubt it, she always looks at them in disgust and avoids their presence" _Not all marriages are happy_, Daniel admitted to himself, but didn't tell her that. She was probably right about the woman. He looked up into her deep eyes and imagined what his life would be if they were married. He could sit like this with her every day and have no reason stopping him from taking her hand or pulling her down beside him. He sighed out slowly and suddenly realized that he was in fact falling for her. It bemused him slightly; he wondered what attracted him to her. She wasn't the prettiest woman of his acquaintance or the easiest going, but he loved her for that. Harriet looked down into his warm eyes and allowed herself to take in every aspect of his face. Oh how she wanted it all to be hers.

Lord Twinning turned towards Rebecca and lifted his eyebrow with a knowing smile. Rebecca nodded slowly. He had watched the whole conversation which passed between Daniel and Harriet, including the small smile which tempted to creep across Daniel's unguarded features as he looked into Harriet's eyes. His casual attire and warm looks would almost lead him to believe some sort of agreement had formed between them. But he knew better then to think otherwise.

"Yes, I know. Utterly excellent is it not?" Rebecca asked him with a smile. She had waited all her life for Daniel to find someone to love. It had been very fortunate that it was he who had rescued Harriet from her carriage crash.

"I do not know Miss. Harriet terribly well, but I dare say they would be a very fine pair"

"Let's just hope she doesn't remember up some rich husband" Rebecca said with a smile. The smile was indeed forced. Deep down Rebecca was worried that Harriet would do just that. The thought plagued her sometimes; she could only imagine how it would affect Daniel. He had never been in love before and her mind conjured up the worst situation and reflexes possible.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

_A church, the alter, the vicar. She sat there in her seat and watched with wide eyes at the scene around her. Everyone was fussing around her. The gossiping woman's voice was there. Along with the calm collected one of the other man. From the back of the church she noticed the proud man stood with a fiery red head. The ginger man was pacing and muttering to himself. The prouder man wrung his hands together with nerves but looked slightly more collected. Then someone pushed them both down the aisle. She sat there collected. Joy now brimming up in her chest, she allowed a small smile to spread across her lips. Thank God it was not her wedding, what would Daniel have thought? There was music now, the colours of her memory swirled around but she could definitely see two figures in white. Was there two, or was her memory splitting up her ideas? Then something changed, the whole picture seemed to whip around her until she felt her self-falling, and falling, and falling and…_

Harriet awake with a start. Her dark limp hair was plastered to her face with a fine sheet of sweat. Her breath was irregular and ragged. She clutched onto the bed sheets until the room stopped spinning. She took a deep breath and tried to comfort herself quickly. She determined that it was a memory not a dream. Everything had been far too vivid for a dream, and she felt far too sick for it to be a dream. She flopped back to the pillows and listened to the silence of the house. Her room was still dark and she unable to determine the time.

She rolled around in her bed for a while before deciding there was no hope of sleep. She took up a candle which was slowly dying on the sideboard and exited her room silently not wanting to wake the house. She headed down the deserted hallways towards the library. It had become a useful sanctuary for her mind when her memories became too strong and threatened to overwhelm her. She pushed open the door and let out a small gasp when the warmth of a fire hit her smack in the face and she found herself face to face with the Earl himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I haven't had much time to edit this one, so forgive the mistakes (:**

**Please leave your kind words as a review (: **

Chapter Three

"Oh. I am sorry, my lord. Excuse me" Harriet dipped her head quickly before turning to leave. Daniel – after being too stunned to say anything up until now – jumped up and reached out an arm towards her.

"Please, say if you wish" He told her, a desperate tone in his voice. Harriet turned back towards him and pulled the top of her nightgown firmly back up onto her shoulder. She nodded swiftly, noting his casual attire before pacing towards the midst of the bookshelves and coming to rest where he would not see her. Her face was scorching red now. Why hadn't she thought to put anything more appropriate on? She hadn't dreamed that anyone would be awake. Let alone the Earl. She closed her eyes but all she could see was his memory lurking in her mind. His cravat had been discarded long ago, his loose cotton shirt allowed her to see all the way down his neck, and the beginnings of what she imagined to be a very muscly chest. She rested against a shelf for a few minutes, pondering over what she should do.

Daniel stood there in the centre of the room sheepishly; he had red cheeks and didn't think he would be able to look at Harriet for some time. He was not naïve to the shapes of a woman's body but something about Harriet's slight form affected him more than usual. He fell back into his arm chair and closed his eyes. He pictured her in his mind in her loose nightgown which showed him her figure slightly through the material. Her long dark hair and fallen around her shoulders and he would have given anything to be able to run his hands through the dark tresses. But then why couldn't he do just that? Before the thought got any further into his mind he set up a barricade. _Propriety. That is why._

After ten minutes when Daniel had drifted back to reading his book, Harriet felt able enough to go back and face him. Turning around with her candle she picked a hard leather backed copy off the shelf – making sure not to set the place alight with the candle – and returned to the arm chair opposite his by the fire. He didn't look up at her from his copy of Pluto when he approached so she settled herself down and tucked her feet underneath her, so as to hide her exposed ankles. She still felt rather embarrassed about the whole thing, especially as it was Daniel who had seen her. The two of them sat there for some time. Harriet found herself wrapped up in her own thoughts and it took her a few minutes to realize she was holding a book in her hand. She turned over the front cover and noticed it was Shakespeare's _Hamlet_. Something immediately told her that she enjoyed it. Because of that, she was rather satisfied with her choice.

A while later Daniel leant forward to stoke the fire once more, and turned his head in her direction. He watched her glare at the pages in concentration before addressing her.

"You could not sleep then?" Harriet looked up from the play and stared at him blankly for a few moments.

"What? Oh, no, I couldn't" She finally stuttered out when she realized what he was referring to. This made him smile slowly.

"Me neither" He admitted settling himself back into the soft red chair.

"I had another dream" Harriet offered.

"Pray, continue" He placed down his book, and took up his brandy glass again. He swirled the contents gently before taking another drink.

"I was at church. But it was a wedding" She paused collecting her thoughts. Daniel almost dropped his glass in shock. _It wasn't…hers was it?_ "It was the proud man's wedding. I think it was a double wedding with this other exceedingly nervous gentleman. I was sat at the front of the church and the music started up. Now I think about it, it _was _two figures that I saw. One was blonde and one was brunette. Then I…" She racked her brain and failed to notice the look of obvious relief on Daniel's face. "And then I…forgot" She finished in a mere whisper. She frowned at her lack of memory and rubbed the bridge of her nose with two fingers.

"Am I right to presume that it wasn't your wedding?" Daniel pressed gently, hiding his obvious beam behind his brandy glass. He thought he had never been happier. Well, not in a few days at least. He always seemed happy in Harriet's company.

"You are correct. I am now starting to think that I am not married" she smiled timidly and looked at him. She took a sharp breath in. In the flickering light of the fire his hair shone and his face lit up a warm orange colour. She looked in his warm eyes and tried to stop her heart from flipping out of her chest.

"I am glad. I would have felt sorry for your husband if you had forgotten him" He said with a teasing look in his eyes. Harriet saw beyond the look there was a real seriousness there.

"As would I" She replied in much the same way. She glanced at the fire and fought to crawl out of the deep waters "How come you could not sleep?"

"I always find the master bedchamber to become overly hot in summer. Especially July" She threw another glance at the roaring fire and raised an eyebrow.

"Could you not reside in another chamber?"

"I am" She turned her head back to him shocked.

"You cannot tell me that you _sleep _here"

"Sometimes." He nodded slowly "I find a library to be a very calming place" He remembered suddenly a very similar conversation they had had on the matter. _Actually, that _was _a dream. Yes, of course it was because it was just before I…_

"That is ridiculous" She interrupted his thoughts. Which he was glad about because they were careering off down a very improper path.

"But you agree with me, do you not? That a library is calming for those with a lot on their minds" He saved his thoughts from further trepidation by asking her.

"For thinking yes, but not for sleeping" He rolled his eyes at her before finishing off his glass. He stood before walking over to the drink cabinet. He offered her a drink but she quickly refused.

"Ahh, Hamlet. A favourite of mine" He commented as he was bent down rummaging, trying to find the blasted brandy in the shadow his light was casting on the bottles from the fire.

"And me, I have most recently discovered" She replied absentmindedly, as she tilted her head, admiring him further from behind. When he turned around she quickly diverted her eyes and looked anywhere but at him. He gave her a smug sort of smile before settling back down in his armchair.

"I will not disturb your reading any longer" He swiftly said, feeling the need to hide his smile behind his book.

"Why thank you, my lord" She murmured.

After a while Harriet started to feel the reigns of sleep pulling her into a tighter grip. Her hands were becoming unable to even hold the book steady and her eyes were drooping. She placed down the copy of _Hamlet _and excused herself quickly, before escaping the library as quick as possible. She was aware that Daniel was watching her as she left, wishing that she had fallen asleep in that chair so he could have carried her to her chambers. Harriet was aware just how good the nightgown was at exposing her figure. She was overly nervous and self-conscious about the way she looked. Having an exceedingly handsome man like Daniel observe her didn't help.

The next day Harriet and Daniel spent apart. Harriet had walked to the village quite early in the morning and after purchasing a new book for her own personal collection she meandered around the country side until mid-afternoon. Once again Amanda helped her get ready and made idle chit chat. She was escorted downstairs by a proud Daniel who once again was very happy with Amanda's work.

"Oh Harriet" Sophie cried as she came up behind her friend and tapping her on the shoulder. Sophie followed her gaze and found her, of course looking in Daniel's direction.

"Hmm?" She replied tilting her head slightly in Sophie's direction but still not looking away from him.

"Has Mr. Winsor arrived yet?" Sophie asked eagerly looking around the room. Harriet looked at her and saw she had taken extra care with her dress. It was a lovely cream colour with a green pattern running down the sides and tied together with a mint sash. Her hair was curled and held loosely by her side. Harriet felt extremely plain by her side.

"Yes, I think so. Ah, yes. He is over there talking with Rebecca. Can you see him?" She pointed towards the corner and saw both Mr. Winsor's talking with Rebecca and Lord Twinning. They were laughing together and Rebecca was the charming hostess, as usual.

"Yes I can. What do you think of him?" Sophie's eyes searched Harriet's plain ones for any hint of a lie.

"He does seem to be extremely kind and handsome" Harriet told her truthfully with a wicked smile playing on her lips. Before Sophie could reply with some smart comment the Earl was standing in front of them obscuring their view.

"Ladies" Daniel bowed in greeting. He took hold of Sophie's outstretched hands with ease and smiled at her slowly.

"Good evening Daniel. Are you well?" She tilted her head to the side, pretending to be curious, but in actual fact looking around him at Henry.

"Especially well, I thank you. I have also been speaking with your Mr. Winsor" Daniel purposely moved out of her way with a laugh and came to rest by Harriet's side. Sophie admired how well the couple fitted together for a brief moment.

"He is not mine" Daniel rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I came to inform you that dinner is almost served. Harriet" He held his arm out for her which she readily accepted. She felt somehow…safer whilst in his secure grip. Once again, Daniel was able to beam with pride before announcing that the meal was served and walking ahead of his party with Harriet. Everyone watched this for a moment and smiled at each other knowingly. It had all become so obvious.

"Thank you, but I was under the impression I would be sitting with the Dowager Countess once more" Harriet said with a smile when Daniel gestured to the seat to his left from where he sat at head of the table.

"No, you sit with me this evening, my mother has been monopolising your time for long enough" He instructed her, a little sharper than he had originally intended. A young man – perhaps a year or two older than the Earl – settled himself down opposite Harriet and smiled at her briefly.

"Harriet, may I introduce you to my good friend Colonel Johnson. Tom, this is Harriet" Daniel replied absentmindedly after the Colonel had gestured from Daniel to Harriet. He left the pair to become acquainted as he spoke quickly to his butler.

"Ah, the famous Miss. Harriet. Pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you from the Dowager Countess" His voice was light and calm, which matched his smile well. Harriet gave him a small smile and could already tell she would quite like this Colonel.

"I must admit I have not heard nearly enough about you" She presently replied as she thanked one of the man servants for pouring her a glass of red wine.

"Then we must rectify that mistake, mustn't we? What story shall I tell you? Come now, Bracken. Which shall it be?" Daniel turned his attention back to his two friends with an exasperated look. He indicated they give him a few more seconds by holding up a finger. He muttered some words to his butler who laughed and then walked off with a smile.

"I hope" Daniel started with dry amusement in his voice. "It is one that I am _not_the villain in" Harriet smiled at him quickly, before turning her attention back to the animated Colonel opposite her.

"That narrows it down considerably. I must say that the Earl treats me very ill. Just because I am a second son in the service" Colonel Johnson placed a hand theatrically on his heart and pretended to be saddened by his words.

"Actually, I find I treat you very ill because you are a fool" Daniel smiled. _Besides, if his military career fails him, I know a few acting companies that would be happy to have him_.

"A fool I may be, but emotionless I am not, my lord" the Colonel replied with a beam. Daniel nodded his head quickly with a smile as he took a drink of his wine – taking a swift glance at Harriet's profile.

"How about the story about that night at Cambridge?" Daniel asked as he raised one of his eyes brows. The Colonel flushed slightly, and Daniel gave him a smug grin. Harriet watched their conversation with joy as she took a sip of her own wine.

"_That _story is highly inappropriate for a woman's ears" The colonel hissed.

"Come now, just because I was the hero" Daniel told him with a laugh. The Colonel then turned to Harriet's expecting face.

"I will not tell you the full account. But let's just say Bracken here had to bail me out of jail" He told her with a wicked grin. Harriet was pretty sure that she already knew more or less what had happened. She still laughed slightly at the image.

"And you try and tell me the Earl treats you ill?" Harriet asked him with a sly smile. Daniel watched it and was thrilled that she was defending him.

"You can have no idea, Miss. Harriet, for how long the Earl relentlessly teased me afterwards. Actually, come to think of it I can think of a story concerning my friend Colonel Fitzwilliam. Do you know the man, Bracken?"

"I don't say I do. But I am more than interested in knowing the tale. Do tell us?"

"Well. Firstly, I must say that I am sorry Miss. Harriet if you find this story most inappropriate. Blame it on Lord Greycote here, he insisted" Then the Colonel went on to detail a story about him and his friend Colonel Fitzwilliam. They had been drinking in their shared cabin on the way to the West Indies when they ran out of Brandy. So they went below deck to try and sniff some out.

Whilst they were rummaging around two of their fellow sailors came down below deck in order to "reacquaint" themselves with each other. In the end the two Colonels had to sit it out in horror until the morning until the 'selfish' men were bothered to get up and move on. Colonel Fitzwilliam had snatched up the only hammock so Johnson had to sleep spread out across four barrels. He had smelt like gun powder and rum for days after.

All Daniel could do was roll his eyes and Harriet smiled at him deciding she would like to travel abroad.

After that story Daniel and Colonel Johnson fell into a separate conversation which left Harriet the opportunity to watch Henry and Sophie interact. They were sitting next to each other and from what Harriet could gather the conversation seemed to be going well. There were no frowns or awkward blushes. They seemed to be having a lively debate of some sort, but had to be occasionally prompted by Rebecca. All in all, they seemed to be getting along swimmingly.

"It is a glad sight, is it not Harriet?" The Earl asked her as a passing comment. He had his arm rested on the table with his glass in his hand. He seemed so laid back and in control with just one look from his gorgeous eyes. He belonged here as an Earl. Harriet couldn't imagine him anywhere else.

"Hmm" was all she could reply as she turned back to her meal with a small contented smile.

The rest of the meal past smoothly. People talked and laughed. Stories were exchanged. The Earl was sufficiently embarrassed by his mother. She loved to tell childhood stories about her only child and everyone seemed to love to hear them. Today's instalment into Daniel's life was when he and his father had spent an entire afternoon trying to chase a rainbow for the pot of gold that lay at the bottom. Harriet listened as Rebecca told the story with such animation to the whole party, and watched as Daniel's face became redder and redder.

Daniel's appearance wasn't helped by his old friend who added to the list of stories about him. A lot were from their school and university days, and they _all –_to Harriet's amusement – painted the Earl as the villain.

Talk flowed easily for the rest of the meal, and then afterwards the Colonel led a laughing Harriet to the hall where the men and women split. She had a brief but a lovely conversation about the Colonel with Rebecca, and soon learnt that the Colonel was one of her favourite people in the world. He was almost like a second son in her eyes.  
>Then the men joined them swiftly afterwards and the smiling Colonel quickly found his way back to Harriet's side with yet more stories and Daniel wasn't trailing far behind begging him to stop at once.<p>

"Harriet" Rebecca was walking towards them with a purposeful look.

"Oh, watch out" Harriet heard the Colonel whisper to Daniel.

"Can you play the pianoforte?" She stopped in front of them with a gleam in her eye.

"I seem to remember I could, but very ill" Harriet was trying to physically back out of the conversation, edging towards Daniel slowly.

"Then please play for us. None of our party are musicians so you will be seen as quite the maestro" She turned around and signalled to the rest of the room. There came a few laughs and a general murmur of agreement in which Harriet stood still trying to form some great excuse.

"Please, I simply couldn't. I seem to remember being laughed at" Rebecca leaned in slightly.

"My dear, we have all had a bit too much wine to care" Harriet heard the Colonel snort slightly before hiding his laughter. Daniel appeared at her side now.

"It will be alright. I shall turn the pages for you" He told her softly, he didn't give her chance to answer he was already guiding her towards the corner with a palm on the small of her back. Harriet tried to turn and give Sophie a desperate look which Sophie understood but pretended she didn't with a quick wink.

Daniel lifted the lid for her and sat down next to her on the long stool. He could have pulled up a chair beside her but he wanted to sit close to her for just a few minutes. He thought after being civil in the library the night before he deserved something for his pains. Harriet sighed before pulling a piece towards her and staring intently at the notes.

At first her hands glided quite smoothly across the keys and the room was surprised. Daniel watched as her fingers moved from muscle memory and her eyes were staring at the manuscript with such determination.

_Slight hands on ivory keys. Music filling the room, it seemed to wonderful, so free to small ears.  
>She sat swinging her legs of the stool as broken scales fell from her fingers.<br>"Oh stop that playing child! You will wake your sister!"  
>An older hand came forward and pushed down the lid.<br>The little hands in front of her were too slow and one palm got caught.  
>Pain shuddered through her and hit her brain like a blow to the heard. A cry of pain and then nothing.<em>

Harriet's body jumped forward a little and she lost her place. Her eyes searched the page but everything seemed to foreign so wrong. The pause seemed to long now, her cheeks were already flushing.

"Keep pretending you're playing" He whispered in her ear quickly as he batted her hands off the keys and replaced them with his own. The room lapsed into pleasant conversation again after the small stumble. Harriet felt her heart race. She flexed her left hand experimenting with it. The pain had seemed too real to be possible of a memory. She hadn't known pain could flow so strong and be so absent before. She pushed past it and watched as the Earl played with skill the piece in front of her whilst she pretended those were her hands glided across the keys. She followed the movement of his fingers in the air mere centimetres above his own before glancing at his face. He was looking away, out of the window for a few seconds. She marvelled at his skill and acting ability.

"I did not know you could play" She whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I do not play very often" He admitted as he pretended to get lost in the music with a nod of his head and a puzzled look. Harriet almost reached forward and pointed out his place before stopping herself.

"But you are excellent"

"Excellent I may be, but committed I am not" He gave a wide grin as if remembering some found memory. Harriet would have asked, but she thought that they Earl would not want to expose another part of his childhood tonight. She had already built up quite a detailed account about him.  
>Harriet was happy that no one had noticed it wasn't her playing. Daniel finished the piece before clapping himself along with the rest of the room.<p>

Rebecca walked out clapping enthusiastically before resting a hand on the dark lid.

"That was very lovely…Daniel"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Lizzy!" It was getting dark and the front of the house was dimly lit from the great house's shadow. However, Elizabeth still recognized the site of Jane launching herself up the stone steps and into her arms.

"Jane! Charles! Thank God you arrived safe" Elizabeth said as soon as she had her arms safely around Jane. She had to double check the woman before her was indeed flesh and blood and not some figment of her imagination.

"Are Mama, Papa and Kitty here?" Jane asked holding Elizabeth at arm's length to get a good look at her face. She had been crying; that much was obvious. Charles came beside Elizabeth now and gave her a quick hug while Jane – to Darcy's surprise – pulled the gentleman into an embrace.

"Yes; they arrived a few hours ago"

"Thank God. Oh Lizzy, what are we to do?" She took hold of her sister's arm and held on tightly.

"I don't know Jane"

"First off, I suggest that we return indoors" Darcy proposed as he signalled to the wide open front doors and the heat issuing from inside. The two women passed him and he took Bingley's hand in a firm shake.

"A capital idea. And Darcy, how are you man?"

"As best as I can be. How about you, Charles?" Darcy replied with a sigh as the two gentleman walked into the entrance hall together.

"Much the same" Came the bleak reply.

"I just don't understand it" Started Mr. Bennet into the silence. The whole family had gathered in one of the drawing rooms and clumped together in the chairs scattered around the fire. The room had been avoiding talking for some time. "Such a sensible girl like Mary. She would have written"

"Of course she would have, I am sure. That only means that…" Kitty started in-between sobs. She had realized just how much she missed her only other single sister. She found she had no one with which to make idle comments to. She had found Mary great comfort, especially at night if Kitty couldn't sleep. She used to sneak into her room and Mary would always read to her for hours on end. It was a nice gesture, regardless of whether it was Fordyce or not.

"Oh don't even think that! My poor nerves, they have never been worse! Just thinking about what fate could have befallen poor Mary" Darcy exchanged a swift glance with Bingley. They did not think Mrs. Bennet had ever thought kindly of her middle child.

"No, if something terrible had happened to her, I am sure I would have felt it" Jane started softly as Charles increased his grip around her shoulders. Darcy turned to look at his own silent wife. He held out his hand for hers silently and she threaded their fingers together. As the speculation continued Elizabeth listened with a heavy heart. These were not the circumstances she had wanted everyone to be joined together at Pemberley for. Fitzwilliam and dear Georgiana had been so kind to her, trying to keep her occupied during the day. But there was nothing to stop her thoughts from wondering at night.

"You do not believe the worse, do you Elizabeth?" Darcy whispered in her ear as he gently nudged her with his forehead affectionately.

"I daren't think it, but yet I fear it has happened" Her voice was no more than a whisper. She increased her grip on her husband's hand.

X-x-x-x-x-x

After 'Harriet's' grand performance at the pianoforte, Daniel had drifted away from her company and left her to talk to the Colonel and two other gentleman she could barely remember the names of. They stood in conversation for some time before Harriet felt slightly faint. She excused herself quickly with the intention of heading towards the balcony. The colonel offered to escort her, but she gracefully declined his request.

She leant against the stone wall and looked out over the darkened county side. She imagined what Daniel must feel owning all this land. She sighed out slowly but a lump was fast forming in her throat. She decided she must have eaten too much at the meal and so went to take a walk through the gardens still visible in the light of the house. She turned and started to walk down the stone stops. She didn't get very far before a sensation caused her to grip hold of the stone wall for support.

_The dark corridor lit with a single lamp. A child gripping hold of a small blanket listening to the horrid cries of a mother in agony. Hot fat tears rolled down her cheeks and another scream came from her mouth, then fading into black.  
>But it doesn't end, more cries, harsher, blood curdling this time, accompanied with the cry of girls' names. Five of them, and then one of them repeated over and over again.<br>"My poor nerves!" Swam around her head in the shrill voice that had issued the scream. Doorways surrounded her; spirits flew around blinding her at every turn. The laughter beginning crescendos as her heart swells and starts to tear its way from her chest. _

Harriet gasped for breath, she felt like she was drowning. She tried to tear away the remnants of the memory but her body was already weakened. Her form fell and hit the cold solid stone. It hurt her knees as she fell but she couldn't care about her physical state at the moment. Her head reeled and she leant forward, shutting her eyes tight and willing the pain to stop. A tidal wave of emotions hit the back of her mind and spilled forward through every thought until salty drops pierced her eyes and cheeks.

"Harriet!" It was Daniel, of course. He was striding towards where she sat with a look of wild terror spread across his face. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I am not hurt" She gasped out. He looked down at her concerned. _What on earth has happened_? He bent down in front of her, his throat dry with fear.

"Did you collapse, shall I send for Doctor Townsend?"

"No, I am quite well. I just felt a little sick" She turned her eyes up to meet his with a lying smile. In the silence which issued Daniel could hear her heavy breaths and see the tears of pain in her eyes. Her face was drained of colour and when a tear slipped down her face he sat down beside her and took her hands in his.

"Are you sure? You can tell me you know, Harriet" He murmured to her softly as he rubbed his thumb up and down her palm. She did not know why, but this gesture coupled with her recently arrived memories made her feel worse.

"I was… I – I just" She didn't managed to get any further before her confusion crushed her and she burst into tears. Within seconds Daniel had her folded against his firm chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head and could smell her rich hair. He closed his eyes and allowed her to grip at the back of his coat. "You're waistcoat" He heard her mumble trying to detach herself from him. Instead of allowing her he only held her tighter.

"Hang the blasted waistcoat" He muttered softly, as he leant his forehead on the side of her head and butted gently against it with fondness. She continued to cry then calm then cry again when the demon of her past shocked her with some unforeseen memory with a jolt. Daniel said nothing, except for occasionally hushing her when something particularly painful came back to her. His hushes were a gentle hum, similar to the reeds blowing gently in a warm summer's breeze around his lake.

The pair remained like this for a few more minutes before Harriet trusted herself to look at him and not cry again. She was utterly mortified about her actions and dreaded what the Earl must have thought. He continued to hold her close and Harriet was glad that he continued to embrace her until the last susurrations of hysteria had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews (: This may be the last chapter I am able to post until after my exams. I may be able to post Chapter Five if I find the time.**

**Sorry!**  
><span>

Chapter Four.

The next day Harriet left especially early for her walk. Only the servants were busy around the house and she was able to slip easily out of the balcony without being interfered with. She swung her bonnet in her hand as she picked her way through the slightly rocky countryside. On top of one small rock face she stood looking down at the scenery below. She could see villages dotted about beneath her and she held out her arms in the breeze.

"Miss. Harriet! Do be careful!" A voice called from behind her, making her jump. She whipped around and saw the Colonel and Daniel mounted on their horses about twenty yards away. She immediately flushed a deep red. From all she could remember from last night, she was most mortified about her behaviour in Daniel's company. She was deeply embarrassed that she had lost all strength in front of him and broken down.

"I shall endeavour to!" She called back, looking directly at the Colonel and not daring to meet Daniel's gaze. She stood on her small rock and made no attempt to go closer towards them. Neither gentleman made an attempt to dismount from their horse either.

"We are just headed for Frayton Village" The Colonel called to her again. Daniel remained suitably silent and distant. He had even gone as far to look the other way. It was plain from her countenance and voice that she did not want to be spoken with. If that was how she feels then so be it. The Earl was not in consequence to entertain a person so decidedly set against being entertained.

"I hope you enjoy your ride!" She finally replied before finally turning her back on both men and looking back down the small rock face. She had noticed the cold way Daniel had looked at her and then turned his back on her. She could only imagine he was annoyed and disgusted at the way she acted towards him last night. The Colonel turned a raised eyebrow in Daniel's direction before both of them set off again towards the village. They rode along in apt silence for a few minutes whilst the Colonel gathered his thoughts.

"Did you find something amiss with Miss. Harriet?" Asked Johnson, turning his head to meet his friend's eye. Daniel shrugged off the comment quickly.

"I suspect the last few days have finally caught up with her. My mother has been over working the girl" He said seemingly absentmindedly, but in fact his head was whirling with thoughts. He had no idea what had brought on such a sudden mood change, unless she had remembered something specifically horrifying and vital.

"That may be, but there's something else. Did anything happen after 'her' performance last night?"

"No" Daniel lied swiftly. The Colonel almost had to turn his head to hide the smile threatening to prick up at the corner of his mouth. However much the Earl tried, he would never be a good liar. Daniel was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice the look his friend was giving him. It took him the whole of their ride down into the village in order to decide what to do. He decided to give her the time she so obviously craved. After that if something was still amiss then he would find out what was vexing her, in any way he had to.

And thus, this behaviour continued for a couple of days. Rebecca – who had been so delighted over their progress over dinner – was mortified to find the pair's good spirits absent. She had tried in vain to get them to converse with each other, but was never successful. They either spoke a few words then didn't look at each other again or just sat there in an awkward silence. The couple _did_ want to talk to each other. They wanted to speak to each other all the time but were misunderstood by each other's actions. Harriet was too embarrassed to say more than two words put together in the Earl's direction after what had happened out on the balcony. She didn't want the Earl to think her in anyway weak or needy. Daniel had misinterpreted her embarrassment for a want of space and was more than willing to give her that space. He barely spoke to her and wanted her to feel happy to speak to him again in her own time. He didn't want to force her to converse with him in anyway.

Harriet noted his lack of interest and in turn interpreted it as indifference, even at times – annoyance. She had practically thrown herself at the Earl and understood if he now thought her a lesser woman. And if he wanted nothing to do with a lady who could not control her feelings.

Rebecca watched the pair over the next three days and with every hour became more and more concerned. Their hopes were beyond retrievable. Nothing she said would cheer them up. The only thing – she decided – that would put them back to their lively selves would be each other.

"Daniel. What on earth have you said to Harriet? The poor girl is miserable" Was the first thing she said when she stormed into his study that afternoon.

"And I am not miserable, mother?" Daniel didn't look up from a letter, but his face physically dropped. He really didn't want to have to discuss this now.

"Of course you are, but she is too gentle to cause such misery" Daniel threw a dirty look in her direction. Why should he be blamed for something that was not his fault? Daniel could see nothing what he had said or done that would possibly make this mess his doing, he had been the perfect gentleman.

"Far too gentle indeed" He muttered sarcastically, placing down his letter and rising from the chair. "I have said nothing to her mother" If his words had said one thing, his look told her to stop accusing him. Rebecca sighed and tried again.

"Then why is she so out of sorts?" Rebecca could sense Daniel's annoyance and reluctance and instead of trying to calm him, she found herself growing angrier.

"On the contrary I have seen little difference in her mood" He quick fired the lie back as he paced towards the window.

"Do not lie to me, Daniel. For you know as well as I that you are not very good at it" She stared at her sons back irritated. He had inherited his reserve from his father. Rebecca hated it, she just wanted her son to be open with her, for the most part he was, and it was only when it came to emotional matters that he shut himself off from her.

"What do you expect me to confess to you?"

"I just wanted you two to be happy again" Her voice was calming him, the hand that had been clenched at Daniel's side relaxed slightly and Rebecca heard him take a long draw of breath.

"How can I be if she treats me like I am a ghost, or worse still, not even in the room?" He tilted his head towards her, but didn't turn fully. He didn't want to face her. He reckoned it was out of shame.

"Is that a confession? Do you love her?"

"Of course I love her mother" He snapped at her bluntly. He sighed once rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger. "Everyone can see that I do. I have been such a fool" He sank to his chair and placed his head in his hands. Rebecca quickly paced to be beside him and held his large hands in hers. She found it hard to believe that such a strong man had once been an innocent radiant baby.

"How are you a fool, my dear?" She asked softly, her voice a mere whisper being carried in a summer's breeze.

"I see now that my feelings are so obvious. I fear I have frightened her" Daniel kept his gaze directed out of the window towards the lake. For the first time in his life he wished things could be simpler, he wished he could have fallen for a woman it would have been simple to love. What reassurance did he have about anything? Something still twisted inside when he thought about what her past could possibly be. What if she was no more than a servant girl, or a common prostitute, what then?

"Of course not. She cares for you as you care for her"

"She does not" He tried to withdraw his hands and shield his face from her. His voice was bleak and blunt and made something momentarily fall in Rebecca's chest. He couldn't stand to see her only child feel this way.

"Don't you dare draw your hands away from me, lord Greycote" He turned to look her in the eye with a small smile. "She feels for you, Daniel. I just do not understand what has occurred"

"If you are sure that she cares for me" He started with trepidation. Letting the words form fully on his tongue before saying them. "I think it is perhaps her memories" Daniel was once more lost in thought again. Since the notion of a low upbringing had formed in her head, he couldn't shake rid of it. _I couldn't just walk up to her and ask if she was sure she wasn't a prostitute._

"What have they been?"

"Nothing of interest to you or I, until the dinner party. I found her on the balcony quite shook up over them. Before she could tell me she…" He swallowed down a firm lump at the memory. It pained him to think of her face contorted into torturous pain that she could not get rid of. "Became _very _upset" _No, she couldn't be from anything as low at _that._ Look at her manners, her way of speech, her humility and love of books. _

"You _are_ a fool. Can you not see that that is the source of her depression? You must find out her memories and _help_ her" Rebecca pressed, a concerned look matching that of her sons was spread wide across her face.

"Why must I?" He turned to her, and then pace away from where Rebecca had sunk to sit on the windowsill.

"Because _you_ are the only one she would consider telling" Rebecca stood up quickly and crossed towards the door. She turned and gave her son a wicked smile before saying. "I heard she writes down her thoughts"

_I cannot believe I am doing this_. Daniel internally thought with a groan. He was leaning up against the wall outside her bed chamber. Rebecca had informed him ten minutes ago that she was out on one of her walks. He was going to take a look at her memory diary. Once his mother had implanted the thought in his head it had taken flight and he had formulated this massive impropriety of a plan.

He closed his eyes took a deep breath and once more told himself he was a mad man. He opened his eyes quickly and looked around him. He opened her door very surreptitiously with a look of inquisitive terror before slipping through the oak frame. He clicked it shut behind him and looked around at her chamber in awe. He had seen the room so many times before, but she had seemed to transform the whole space by just being present in it for some time. He shook his head to get rid of unwanted thoughts that were building up there and quickly located her diary. He walked towards her dressing table and pulled up the manuscript. He opened it with shaky hands and started to read.

He stood there for about five minutes re-reading all memories she had told him of, then to his horror he heard her voice right outside the door. He was frozen to the spot for a moment. His mother had informed him that this would _not_ have happened. But it had. He dropped the loosely bound papers to the desk in panic and launched himself for the bed. He hit the deck just as the door opened and saw no other alternative to sliding himself on his stomach and hiding under the bed.

He clasped a palm over his mouth to stop her from hearing his heavy breathing. His face was flushed crimson and he wanted to die in that moment. _This is humiliating; I cannot believe I let Mother talk me into this! I am _never_ going to listen to a jot she says again! _It was too late to do anything else now, he would have to just sit – or lay – it out, and pray that she left soon. He watched her, his view half blocked by the bed drapes cascading down around the bed. He watched her sit at her vanity and Harriet pulled a large brush from one of the draws. Daniel could barely resist the temptation to brush her hair for her and had to bite his lip and close his eyes.

Daniel had to lie like that for quite some time. He had his eyes screwed tight and was listening for the smallest sounds of approach. After barely seeing her or speaking to her in two days he had to resist unbelievable urges not to reach forward and touch her. All Daniel could do was pray for strength. He couldn't deny it anymore; he was well and truly lost to her.

Soon after she had entered, Harriet quit the room after hearing Rebecca bustling down the corridor. She slid out of the door quietly and Daniel leapt up, breathing a deep sigh of relief before making his quick escape through a partition door leading into the male chamber. Then slipping out of the door and legged it off down the corridor to the safety of his study.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"Fitzwilliam, please be careful" Elizabeth told her husband as he mounted his horse and placed his hat firmly on his head. He looked down at her and took his hand in hers. Mr. Bennet, Mr. Gardiner (Who had been roped into yet _another_ family tragedy), Darcy and Bingley were all mounting their horses. They had offered to join the search for Mary. A great party of men had been rustled together and it was their job to ride into the neighbouring counties and search for Mary themselves. Kitty, Mrs Bennet, Mrs Gardiner and Jane had all said goodbye to their husbands and family. However, as Darcy had to round up more men, Elizabeth and he had yet to exchange farewells.

"I will my dear, I promise" Darcy was about to bend down at kiss his wife when Mrs. Bennet's shrill cry came from behind them.

"Find my daughter, Mr Darcy! I know you will!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes before quickly blinking back tears. She had been parted from her husband for weeks at a time before, but right now this small parting seemed too much to bear. All she could do was gaze at his husbands face as he tilted his head in Mrs. Bennet's direction. Darcy quickly turned his eyes back to Elizabeth's and looked at her in earnest. He saw that she was blinking back tears and he reached his whole body down and kissed her passionately. Their lips moulded together and neither of them gave a damn about propriety. They broke apart quite breathless and Darcy straightened up on his horse.

"I love you, Elizabeth. I shan't be gone long" He leant down slightly and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I love you too" Elizabeth managed to choke out before he turned and rode away with the other two men.

The rest of the Bennet family watched the couple's goodbyes. They all knew how much Mr. Darcy cherished his wife, but they still weren't used to seeing the reserved man express his affections physically yet. The whole family stared at Elizabeth's back in a sort of trance until Kitty tactfully cleared her throat loudly and the whole part snapped back into action. Jane stepped forward and took Elizabeth's arm as she led them all back into the house.

The rest of the day past uneventfully, until the arrival of Colonel Fitzwilliam from the north. Elizabeth had been sitting alone and silent in the library scanning the contents of the book in front of her. It was no use, she couldn't concentrate; the book in front of her was one of Mary's favourites. Roberts came forward and introduced the Colonel's arrival with a small wintery smile. The next thing Elizabeth knew was the Colonel's voice booming through the hallways. He stepped in the door and advanced towards Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Darcy!" He walked towards her with outstretched arms. He held out her hands to meet him.

"Fitzwilliam, thank you for your assistance. I am afraid you have just missed the gentleman" She accepted his hands and he planted a soft kiss on both of them.

"Oh drat" Colonel Fitzwilliam muttered. He was always in the mood for a spot of adventure. "That is of no worry, I will endeavour to catch up with them right away" He dropped her hands and went to advance towards the door. Elizabeth quickly grabbed hold of his arm and held him back.

"You mustn't. Not now. You will never find them in the dark. Pray, don't go until tomorrow"

"Alright then. I will stay, but only because you wish it" He nodded with a wicked smile, bringing a glimmer of happiness into Elizabeth's clouded mind and invited him to sit with her. She rang the bell for tea and quickly walked off to round up the rest of her family.

They walked into the room timidly and Colonel Fitzwilliam greeted them one by one.

"Miss Kitty, what a pleasure to see you again" He stood and bowed deeply giving her a warm smile.

"Likewise, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Thank you for assisting us" Kitty replied with a slight blush as she settled herself down by the fire. Colonel Fitzwilliam sat down also and looked at her captivatedly. She immediately pulled up some needlework and busied herself with it. Now that Lydia had been despatched to the north Kitty had discovered herself – not to her dislike – becoming more lady like, and busying herself with more respectable tasks.

"Richard!" He jumped up immediately, and rushed forward to greet his cousin. Georgiana flung herself into his arms and held on tight.

"Georgie. How are you?" the Colonel asked with a wide beam as he planted a light kiss on his cousin's forehead. Kitty noticed the embrace before going back to her work when the Colonel looked in her direction.

"_I _am well, thank you"

"Then my heart is somewhat at rest" He muttered to her with a smile as he loosened his grip on her.

"Mrs. Bennet. Mrs. Gardiner" A flustered women and a more collected one had just walked into the door wrapping a shawl tight around Mrs. Bennet's shoulders.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam! You are most kind, sir. Most kind!" He held out his arm and led her towards a chaise longue next to Kitty.

"Do not trouble yourself to thank me, it is no trouble" He told her with a smile, before settling himself down again and simply listening.

It became very obvious to the Colonel after listening a while to the Bennet mother's prattle that Mrs. Bennet seemed to be becoming a reformed character. She spoke as she always had, in her high aggravating voice. The type of voice that could cause a priest to swear. But, as he actually listened to her words he noticed that they were tender ones. She admitted that she missed Mary, and that she was always selfishly using the girl. Then she and Kitty with some prompting from Elizabeth detailed their thoughts on how much Mary was there to help and look after them all.

"Where is Mrs. Bingley?" Colonel Fitzwilliam enquired when he noticed the calming presence of the eldest former Bennet missing.

"The pregnant Jane is lying down. I suspect the recent events have drained her of all energy" Elizabeth told him quickly. Trying in vain to steer her mother's attention to a more pleasing subject.

"Pregnant? Well _that_ is joyous news. I shall congratulate both Mr. and Mrs. Bingley when I see them. You must be thrilled Mrs. Bennet, on being a grandparent"

"I find I am still too young to be a grandparent" She jested to the enjoyment of the whole room. Elizabeth was glad the Colonel was here, he was smart enough to avoid certain topics and jest about others. At least for tonight the company will find some joy in conversing with one another.

There came a brief knock at the door and then Robert's head peered in.

"Mrs. Darcy. A Colonel Johnson just arrived at the stables" Fitzwilliam jumped up.

"Well bring him in! I did not realize he would be arriving tonight" Everyone in the room saw the Colonel's countenance become livelier than usual.

With that Robert's bowed and swiftly left, a few minutes later Colonel Johnson strode in, after shaking Fitzwilliam's hand he treaded towards Elizabeth and bowed.

"Mrs. Darcy. Colonel Johnson at your service" He bowed swiftly and she nodded her head with a small smile.

"Colonel Johnson. How kind it is of you to offer your services. Let me introduce you to my family"

The Colonel stood civil during the introduction, even when he intercepted a sly glance coming from Miss. Kitty Bennet. He was itching to speak to his good friend; luckily Elizabeth swiftly noticed and indicated towards where Fitzwilliam stood with a small nod of her head. Johnson thanked her with a look in his eye and went to join his good friend.

"When do we set off, man?" Were his first words to Fitzwilliam as he rung his hands together in anticipation. The elder of the Colonel's had forgotten Johnson's need for adventure was more than his own.

"In the morning. Apparently, we are too late to journey out tonight"

"Hog wash" Johnson muttered under his breath and gave a longing look to the dark skies outside.

"Indeed. But I do not want to upset Mrs. Darcy, especially not at this time" Fitzwilliam glanced at her, she was talking to her aunt but seemed distracted. He knew that she was missing Darcy and Mary most acutely.

"Ah. Of course, then we shall wait"

"I heard you have just come from Frayton Abbey. How is the Earl?" Fitzwilliam pulled himself out of his thoughts and realized he had not seen Johnson in some time.

"He is in excellent health. As well as his mother" Colonel Fitzwilliam gave another wicked smile, oh how he did adore the Dowager Countess. They had only met a few times but he admired her spirit and especially how she teased her son relentlessly. It made London assemblies pass with so much more ease.

"How has he adjusted to his responsibilities?"

"Well, from what I can see. People have always commented on how he was built to be an Earl. They were not wrong"

"It must be a great life" Fitzwilliam commented dryly, of course referring to both Colonels' supply of elder brothers. Johnson nodded gravely before adding a few lines about how Earl's have no time for adventure.

"Before I forget, I must tell you about this woman I met at Frayton"

"Continue" Colonel Fitzwilliam – the lady lover that he was – was immediately interested. He turned to face Colonel Johnson completely which earned him a smile.

"Her name was Harriet. And she was staying with the Earl. A rather odd story, she had memory loss or something similar. That truly doesn't matter. What _does_ is the Earl's attachment to her"

"He is partial to her?"

"More than that, I am sure he is in love with her. Fitzwilliam, you will never see anything more obvious in your life" The younger man raved. He remembered that dinner party well. Especially the envious way Daniel had looked at him when he monopolized Harriet's company for a few minutes. Then there was the piano incident. If Daniel expected Johnson to let that go, he was sorely mistaken.

"I doubt that" Fitzwilliam snorted casting a glance towards Elizabeth with a secret smile. Darcy truly had been a fool a year ago. He still was a fool, come to think of it.

"Even so, I have never seen Lord Greycote act like this with anyone"

"Do you suspect a marriage?"

"That all depends, I hope so. She is such a lovely woman, I am sure they will be suited"

"And if it doesn't work out, maybe you will be in with a chance" Fitzwilliam added slyly. Casting Johnson a roughish grin.

"Perhaps" Johnson grinned widely before both gentleman returned and tried to liven up the rest of the party.

"Who were you two gentleman talking about so feverously over there?" Elizabeth enquired to lighten the whole mood. Colonel Johnson sat by her side and answered readily.

"This young woman I met at Frayton Abbey, Mrs. Darcy" He informed her politely. Elizabeth already knew she would like this Colonel. He seemed so alike to Colonel Fitzwilliam, and even her husband in some sense.

"Pray, tell us, who was the girl?"

"A young lady named Miss. Harriet" Elizabeth nodded slowly. She had only met the Dowager Countess once, but never the Earl.

"Was she pretty?" On the other hand, Georgiana had met the Earl a few times, and knew only a woman of exceptional beauty would be good enough for him. Even the renowned beauty that was Lady Sophie Greene didn't tempt him. She was not a fool, she knew that Johnson's lack of enthusiasm was because he didn't have a chance.

The colonel paused to think for a few moments. "Yes, I suppose she is, but not in the classic way. Even so, she is ever so kind and interesting"

"And will you be pursuing this young lady?" Elizabeth asked with a wicked smile.

"I would, I assure you. However, the Earl has already set his hat at her" Elizabeth's eyes shot up slightly in surprise.

"Now that is worthy news"

Unluckily for Elizabeth nothing more was said on the matter. Unluckily for the Colonel he had no more information to share. Daniel had never even told him how his family had formed an acquaintance with Harriet. Not that that mattered of course, the Colonel thought, she did not possess the same mannerisms one found in a brothel.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Daniel walked slowly with the rest of his shooting party towards the lake. His mother had thought it a marvellous idea to hold a grand picnic by the lake, with all the hunters and there family and friends around them. It was another beautiful day. All the more reason Daniel knew he would never make a clean shot today. He could never be expected to concentrate in this heat and knowing that Harriet is situated somewhere in close proximity. They had barely spoken after he had to hide under her bed. Daniel was far too embarrassed to even look at her for a certain amount of time. He could never be expected to speak to her straight after that. Harriet to, still felt embarrassed for the way she behaved after the dinner. She felt awful for making the Earl bare worries that were not his to bear.

Harriet was seated next to Lady Holland and Lady Twinning. The two ladies were having an in depth conversation over her head about what dress Harriet should have made for the ball. Harriet was left only to sit there, interjecting that she could not trouble the Countess, or when that failed, her colour preferences. Harriet had soon learnt in this strange section of her life that large social gatherings were not something she enjoyed. The only way she could endure them was if Daniel was close at hand, but as she looked around she could not see him. Not like that would have mattered anyway, they were barely acting like acquaintances anymore, let alone friends.

Rebecca sat nearby and could plainly see the distress written on Harriet's face. She pleasantly excused herself away from her companions and walked over towards them.

"Oh Harriet, dear" Harriet looked up quickly to Rebecca's kind smiling face. "Do I ask too much of you if I ask you to run an errand for me?"

"Not at all, only unless Lady Holland and Twinning will not release me from their company"

"Of course we will release her, but perhaps Lady Greycote you will help us decide on Harriet's dress for the ball" Rebecca replied that she would and the two ladies changed places. Harriet stood awaiting her task. Rebecca hadn't thought that far ahead yet.

"Oh yes, your task. Will you please find Harrison and ask him to fetch two more blankets? Once the men arrive I dare say we shall be very crowded" Harriet nodded and started off up the slight bank towards the house.

To her horror the men's party were approaching her down the bank, and she was going to have to acknowledge them as she passed. _I would have rather discussed dresses_. She saw Daniel at the head of the party. He held his gun over his shoulder and had an unfamiliar black and white dog twisting its self around his legs. Every few seconds Daniel was forced to gently nudge the dog away so he wouldn't trip. He had his head turned back and was in discussion with the other men. As Harriet slowly approached, trying to be as inconspicuous as she could, Daniel turned his head back with a laugh and noticed Harriet approaching them up the lawn. For a second he thought she had come to meet him half way, but she was trying to beeline towards the house and avoid them.

"Miss Harriet!" One of the men called over to her, Daniel's heart leapt and he felt as though he could have punched the man that called her name.

"Good morning" She called back systematically pulling a false smile onto her face.

"Where are you going?" Daniel was shocked at his own voice. The party was slowing down, but he would not allow them to halt. He kept moving but the blasted dog kept tangling it's self between his legs. Harriet looked at him and lost all words for a moment.

"I am on an errand for your mother" She caught his gaze for a fraction of a second before they both blushed and turned away.

X-x

Once Harriet had returned back to the party, she could watch the Earl with ease. They had walked around to the other side of the small lake where the grass meets the beginnings of the woods. She could see him talk and laugh with the company and she thought him the perfect land owner. He looked relaxed and calm, but still strong. She imagined what it would be like to the Countess of a place like this. Even more importantly, what it would feel like to wake up beside Daniel every day for the rest of her life. Trying to block that thought out of her mind. She was soon too exhausted to go on and retreated to the shade under a willow tree with a cup of her precious jasmine tea.

X-x

"May I sit here?" Harriet had been concentrating so hard on the decoration of her teacup she almost missed the words. She looked up startled to see Daniel loam over her basked in warm light which was flooding behind him.

"Of course, my lord" Daniel inwardly winced. He didn't like when he called him 'my lord' he just wanted them to be equal. He wanted to be Daniel, as she was Harriet. However, he knew not to push the topic, she would never agree to be so informal with him.

"Are you well?" He asked as he spread out his coat on the floor and settled on it.

"Yes, of course" Her commented was light and airy, and not at all satisfying.

"No, Harriet. Are you _seriously_ well" He turned to her, and a darker more serious look passed over his features.

"Yes, my lord. I think I am" Her tone was honest and heavy. He believed her words but still something ate away at him. He wanted so strongly to know what had been bothering her the past few days. After almost being caught in her chambers he hadn't dared return and read the rest of her memories.

"You seem out of sorts"

"Oh" She looked away and blushed. "It's nothing"

"You can tell me" Daniel's heart was starting to race with the depth their conversation was sinking too. He felt his hand reaching forward and he touch her arm gently. Harriet jumped and her startled eyes found his calming grey ones.

"Please, it is nothing" She squeaked out. This was the one conversation she dreaded having with him. It was the one thought that kept her awake at night. She would have to explain her feelings concerning him.

"It's about the dinner party, isn't it?" This was one conversation that Daniel refused to back out of. He removed his fingers away from Harriet. She looked at where they had been and took it as a sign of disgust and trying to distance himself away from her. In that one moment all her fears had been realized. _He really was disappointed at my behaviour_.

"Yes, a little" She murmured, casting her eyes away from him. She couldn't bear to see the disappointment written on his face.

"Harriet, please tell me. I only want to help" His voice was soft and gentle, it was the same tone that he spoke to her out on the patio with. When he held her and comforted her until she couldn't possibly cry anymore.

"To help? I thought that you were not interested"

"What on earth would give you that impression?"

"I thought you were disgusted at how I behaved with you, how I cried on your shoulder. After that you barely spoke to me" Once again he reached out for her, this time he went for her hand and sandwiches her skin between both of his palms. He held on tight, trying to do any small thing to comfort her.

"I thought you may have liked some time to sort out the memories"

"I did a little, but it has been eating away at me and I must apologize for using you for comfort" Daniel immediately shook his head, and his body turned into something she could have labelled as slight annoyance.

"_Never_ apologize for something like that. I was more than willing to be there" Something unknown flashed in his eyes. Sensing his head unconsciously drawing towards her, he sat back and grasped for another topic. Their hands flew apart as he lent back on them for support.

"How are you enjoying the day?"

"I find it relaxing, and the weather is lovely. But I am afraid I may have realized large social gatherings are not my favoured thing"

"Then I am afraid to tell you that large noisy gatherings are a price to pay for being a favourite of my mother" He gave a wide smile before casting his eyes in the direction of the party.

"I am not a 'favourite'" His smile increased slightly as she rejected the notion.

"I assure you that you are" He gave her a warm smile which she felt she could return. For the first time in the past few days a great weight had lifted off her shoulders and she felt happy to speak to the Earl again.

"I thought Colonel Johnson was a part of your shooting party?" She had not seen him all day, perhaps he had been taken ill was her main way of explaining it.

"He was but I had to let him go. His friend Colonel Fitzwilliam needed some assistance in the north concerning his family"

"Oh, I hope it is nothing serious?" He watched her carefully and her concern – although not directed at him – still warmed him.

"No, I do not believe it would be. A bit of adventure would drive Colonel Johnson anywhere" He explained, clarifying something Harriet had suspected before.

"Will he be attending the ball?" Daniel turned to look at her apprehensively. He frowned slowly and gritted his teeth suddenly. He did not know why her words sparked off that reaction within him. Johnson would never lure Harriet away from him, his attachment was too obvious, and Johnson was too kind hearted. _Then perhaps they are better suited. They are both so alike in that respect. They are both extremely kind and concerning, and better aged I suspect. No, I would not let Harriet be with another man without a duel. Even Johnson does not know how good with a sword I really am._

"I suspect so. Why, is the colonel a favourite of yours?"

"He is a kind man, a friend. I would not be sorry to speak with him more is all" She spoke very decidedly and tried to portray with her glance that Johnson was _not_ a favourite of hers.

"Has he requested any of the dances?"

"No, my lord. No one has" Daniel's heart skipped a couple of beats at such an opportunity. There was a chance Johnson would not arrive back to Frayton before the ball, and there were few other eligible men.

"Then may I? The first two" She looked at him slightly surprised before blushing.

"You may, but I do not think I am a very good dancer"

"We shall not know until we try. Besides, practise makes perfect" The words slipped out of his mouth so unguardedly that even his astute expression could not hide his implicated meaning. She looked at him awkwardly for a few seconds before she saw his eyes drop to her lips. Harriet was terrified and joyful both at the same time. However much she wanted to feel the Earl's lips on her own, now was _not _the right time.

"Are you not going to re-join the hunting party?" She asked in a mere whisper, desperately trying to bring them back to shallow waters.

"In a while perhaps. For now I have had enough hunting" Harriet watched as he trailed a slow path from her lips to her eyes. When his eyes found his she noticed they were clouded with something she realized was yearning.

"You haven't had much success then?"

"Some, not nearly enough as I would like. Besides I would much rather talk with you, we have not spoken much of late. I missed it" Daniel wasn't helping the situation much. So he turned away, blocked out her imagine in his mind and merely listened to her voice.

"As have I, but I must warn you that I promised to chaperone for Sophie and Mr. Winsor"

"Ah, I see. Are they much attached?" for the first time Daniel realized how much of a domestic situation this seemed. He could imagine his future sitting here by the lake, discussing everyone else's love lives with his wife. Perhaps that could one day discuss the prospects of their own children.

"I think they are, he likes her a great deal"

"She likes him to, for that I most certainly am glad"

X-x-x-x

Before she knew it her conversation with the Earl had been cut off quickly and she was ambling a step behind Henry and Sophie as they walked together through the flower garden. She did not want to act as chaperone but her conversation with the Earl put her in better spirits. She smiled to herself as she bent down and picked up a few flowers, not really paying attention to what they were. Harriet looked up and gave Henry and Sophie a wistful glance. She hoped that she would see her wedding before a monumental memory swept her away God knows where.

Harriet walked a few steps behind them until they were in sight of the house. Then she silently slipped away and walked through the small grove. She continued to walk through part of the estate which had remained unfamiliar to her. She had always preferred the sweeping untamed woods to the pretty little ordered gardens. After walking for a few minutes, taking in the scenery around her, she found a smallish oak tree in the centre of a garden lined with tulips and small shrubberies containing flowers she did not know the name of. Unable to restrain herself she climbed up the oak tree and settled herself out of view in between the lush green leaves.

Harriet had been resting a while in the tree when she heard voices down below.

"Father, what is it? What do you know about _her?" _

"Shush, keep your voice down"

"What is it?" Mary looked down and saw the top of Henry Winsor's head. He sounded annoyed, probably from being parted from Sophie for any amount of time.

"I have some information, I have been studying it all very closely and she reminds me very much of someone from town"

"Who is it? Do we know the family?" Henry Winsor pressed his father. There had been such hush-hush around the situation he desperately wanted to know what had happened.

"Yes, vaguely. We cannot speak of it here, wait until we return home"

"Okay, father. You better be correct"

"I am certain, I am going to write to Darcy _immediately_"

_Review! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long delay. I had exams and then a music tour to Italy. Sorry if this chapter is a little jagged and if there are mistakes, it has been a while since I have written properly (:**

**Please REVIEW etc (:**

Chapter Five.

The conversation she had heard in the tree perplexed Harriet for some strange reason. It had no occasion to. She did not have any feeling what so ever of knowing this 'Darcy' fellow. She would have resolved herself to ask Daniel, but she didn't want to trouble him. He seemed so happy at the moment and it was no concern of his anyway. Once again the days seemed to slip by quickly. Few memories came to light, but they were nothing trivial. She remembered a few books stores and libraries. Sometimes the beautiful woman and the proud man were there, but they seemed to be happier in each other's company. Harriet wondered if Daniel was right about them possibly being married.

X-x-x-x-x

No word about Mary had reached the ears at Pemberley. No word of good news, at least. Almost all of the search parties had returned after a futile search across the counties, and all were starting to give up. Darcy sat poured over some of his accounts one evening. His mind was only half on the task as he was contemplating the possibility of a person simply vanishing off the face of the earth. It was so unusual. From what he had seen of the girl, which was very little as he avoided _that_household like the plague, Mary Bennet was a grave solemn girl, he saw no indication that she would ever go off on a whim.

"Come in" He half replied after a knock disturbed his reverie. His butler poked his head around the door before creeping into the room.

"Master, this letter had just arrived for you. It is from Mr. Henry Winsor senior, sir" Darcy looked up perplexed but accepted the letter none the less.

"Thank you, bring it to me" His butler did as instructed and after a quick bow turned and left the room. Darcy stared at the letter for a few minutes. Henry Winsor had been a friend of his fathers from Eton for sure; however, he had not seen him for these past ten years at least. He tore open the letter and started to read. His eyes darted across the page and soon Henry Winsor gave him great reason to hope that Mary was alive and safe.

Elizabeth sat with the majority of the party, except those too weary to sit up such a late hour, and Georgiana was playing a small _etude_to entertain the whole party. Her mind was drifting considerable, as was everyone else's. She worried for Mary and hoped to hear some news of her. Only if it was a slip of a note.

"Mrs. Darcy!" Came Darcy's booming voice before he threw open the door and Georgiana jumped and slipped on the keys. The room turned to him, not sure whether to be concerned for their own sake, or annoyed for Georgiana's. The gentleman didn't notice their eyes on him as he paced to the fireplace and stood there in an agitated manner. He stood a couple of moments scanning over the contents of a letter in his hand with a small smile on his face, before taking up his habitual manner of pacing.

"Mr Darcy, what in God's name is the matter!" Elizabeth managed to ask as he came to rest at the fire once more. Darcy turned to her with a brilliant smile etched on his face before holding the letter before him. Thus he began:

"Dear sir,  
>I have come to hear about the unfortunate loss of your sister-in-law Mary Bennet, you have my deepest condolences. However, I hope in this letter I am able to give you more than my sympathy. I have reason to believe – after seeing Miss. Bennet briefly in town with yourself and your wife – that I may have located your wife's sister"<p>

A great wave of noise erupted him the room and such questions were thrown at Darcy as "where is she?" "Who is this man?" "Is she safe?" "Is she ruined?" Darcy waved his hand over the party and all was silent. Elizabeth had stepped forward by now and came to rest by his side and started to read over his shoulder.

"My son and I have carefully considered this woman" Elizabeth continued. "And we strongly believe she is Miss. Bennet. However, before I have had the time to inform anyone else of my discoveries, circumstances quite untold have taken me away to London. I suggest instead, that we meet in London in three days' time – I hope that is sufficient time for you to journey from Derbyshire. I shall call on you on Monday morning; I hope you are able to accept me then.

I leave you with the news that I have been in conversation with Miss. Bennet and she is being well looked after, fed, and is in the best of company"

The whole room was deathly silent when Elizabeth stopped and Darcy folded up the letter and stored it in his coat pocket. Elizabeth turned wide eyes to her husband and went to speak before he interrupted her.

"We'll leave first thing in the morn" He told her softly before bowing to the company and retreating to a window near his sister.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Harriet dear" Rebecca's calm tones accompanied the small knock at the door.

"Come in" Harriet reply turning her head towards the door and receiving a complaint from Amanda, who was trying to fix her hair.

"Good morning, Harriet" Rebecca slipped into her bedchambers and gave the pair a warm smile. _It will not be too long before Harriet is permanently at Frayton. Considering the spark that alights between them it cannot be too long now until their feelings can't be repressed anymore. _

"Good morning" Harriet replied with the same easy smile. She was much happier now, her dreams had stopped being haunted with the ghosts from her past – although she was curious about her life, she was willing to let the new subject of her dreams swell in her mind, Daniel.

"Your hair is looking lovely, thank you Amanda; I think enough has been done now"

"Thank you, my lady" Amanda bobbed quickly before departing through the door leading to the male chamber.

"Harriet, I hope you are in the mood to entertain this week?" Asked Rebecca as she paced across the room and stood behind Harriet so she could see her reflection in the mirror. Harriet looked at the pair of them and her heart sank. Compared to Rebecca who still was handsome in her older age Harriet seemed to wither. She had long since considered herself plain, at least in the traditional way. Her eyes were too wide and so was her mouth.

"It depends who we are to entertain" She replied with a small sigh which Rebecca failed to identify.

"My nieces and nephews, of course. My dear sister's husband is travelling to Scotland with some relatives and asked if she could stay here with the children" A warm smile settled on Harriet's face and she turned to face Rebecca properly.

"Then of course. I am in the mood to entertain"

"However" Rebecca started to walk back towards the door, trying to make her news heavier and more dramatic than it actually was. "I must warn you. The majority have Daniel's temperament. I hope that is not too much to handle"

"I am sure I can manage another like the earl" _Good,_ thought the Dowager Countess, _that is exactly what you shall have to do when you marry and have children. _

"Come then, dear. We must go and introduce you" Harriet gracefully lifted herself from her chair and grabbed the hand that Rebecca had motioned her to take.

"They are here already?" Harriet asked as Rebecca yanked her from the door, she turned wildly wanting to close her door encase someone wondered in and read the diary on her desk, but she didn't have the time.

"Not quite; however they said they will arrive at eleven and they are never late. Lord, I don't know how my sister manages it with six children. I only have Daniel but we manage to be late to our own balls"

"I can imagine"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Good morning, my lord!" Harriet called to him from across the entrance hall. Daniel replied it before swiftly following them into the room they disappeared to. Daniel was in high spirits. Everything seemed to be going just as it should. Harriet and he were speaking as friends again. His mother was happy and excited. Harriet was happy and pleased to see him. And for Daniel, he was happy for them and was quite happy to let that bubbling feeling he got when he thought of Harriet over flow into all of his senses.

"What time are they arriving?" He asked as he came to rest by Harriet's side. He stood purposefully close so that their arms gently brushed but neither of them seemed to mind.

"Eleven, my dear" Rebecca muttered in a matter-of-fact tone without taking her eyes from the window.

"Your mother was just telling me how they are always early, and you two are always late" Harriet glanced up to Daniel's portrait and thought her heart would stop. The warm summer's morning cast buttery light across his face and his eyes seemed to shine gold rather than grey. She wasn't sure her own heart anymore. She had long since _liked_Daniel, but now, for the first time, she realized that she loved him.

"It is true I am afraid. My family has never been known for good time keeping. In my defence it is my mother that always prolongs out departures" He didn't turn his head fully to her but glanced at her quickly with a sideways smile.

"Lies! You are the one always fussing over your looks" Rebecca had hit her son gently on the arm without turning away from the window. Because of their close proximity it was a miracle she hadn't swiped Harriet instead.

"Well, mother. When you bless your son with devilish good looks it takes time to uphold them" He replied with a wicked smile.

"I'm glad to see humility is one of your top qualities" Harriet muttered sarcastically.

"Oh! There here, there here!" Before either of the couple could register what had happened Rebecca had barged past them and was already half way down the stone steps, ready to almost devour the contents of the carriage.

"Is your mother quite fond of children?" Harriet enquired as they watched the Dowager Countess flap at the carriage.

"Yes she is. She misses having children in the house, however I hope there will be again quite soon" He looked down at Harriet who flushed a deep red. A lump built up in his throat and his cheeks reddened. "I mean, because my cousins are here" The conversation instantly died away in the air. Daniel and Harriet both stood there for a few minutes unwilling to speak again.

"Come on Harriet, I will introduce you" With that Daniel turned quickly away and allowed Harriet to walk silently by his side as they made their way out of the house and down the steps.

As they walked it afforded Harriet a few moments to accustom her eyes to the seven guests. The first person she noticed was a gracious woman dressed in fine dark green silk, which reminded Harriet greatly of the colour of the trees deep in the woods which she sometimes walked in. She had dark chestnut hair struck through with silver and a hint of a red tinge. The grand woman was talking with Rebecca with a small child rested in her arms, burying its face into her neck. Harriet could not say if the woman was younger or elder than Rebecca, they did not look alike at all either, she was much taller and with brilliant blue eyes.

On seeing their cousin Daniel with an elegant and smiling stranger, the remaining five children quickly sorted themselves into a jagged line before them. At the top of the line was a girl of perhaps thirteen with curled leafy brown hair and her mother's brilliant blue eyes. Harriet could tell that even though she was pretty now, she would grow into a handsome and elegant lady. Next in the line were two boys, both alike in their lighter hair and easy adoring smile. The elder of the sons was perhaps a year if not two older than the second, and apart from the height difference there was not much separating the two boys. Harriet quickly noted that they both had grey eyes speckled with blue and green centres. They were both handsome boys, if not looking a little like cherubs which donned the ceiling in Frayton's south saloon. There was no doubting that the next two children were twins. They looked about five and held onto each other's hand tightly. They too had the same murky grey/blue/green swampy eyes, but their hair was the same dark red colour which was highlighted in their mother's hair.

That was then Daniel's aunt brought forward her youngest child. She had lent in and whispered something in the girl's ear and before anyone knew it the child had wiggled her way into Daniel's arms.

"Cousins" Daniel started once his youngest cousin had come to settle her face into his neck "I would like to introduce you to a particular friend of mine and your Aunt Rebecca's. This is Miss. Harriet, she is our guest" They all bowed and curtseyed respectively. Daniel turned towards her slightly. "Harriet" He continued. "These are my cousins. Jessica, Henry, Richard, Sophie, Peter" He introduced them, in what Harriet presumed to be age order. "And little Francesca" He motioned towards the child in his grip with a nod of his head.

Francesca chose that moment to decide that Miss. Harriet was a friend not foe. She turned her head towards the lady and gave her a wide smile. Harriet was immediately stunned and almost staggered back a step or two. She was met firstly by Daniel's smile on the child's face, then looking upwards she noticed that Francesca had the same grey eyes as he, and more frighteningly, his hair colour which twisted it's self into the ends of his. Harriet looked at both Daniel and Francesca together and had to fight back the urge to call them father and daughter. The resemblance was uncanny and the way Daniel was looking at her almost seemed like… Harriet would not let herself go that far, she turned and returned a smile Jessica was giving her quickly.

"Miss Harriet" The party was walking back inside led my Daniel with Harriet walking at the back too stunned to speak still.

"Yes Miss. Jessica?" She managed to say as she approached the eldest child who was waiting for her to catch up.

"Can I be bold and ask you something?" Jessica delighted in matchmaking and her thoughts made her skip quite happily alongside Harriet.

"Of course"

"Are you going to marry Daniel?" Harriet faltered when she heard the words and looked at the girl deeply alarmed and with a strained voice replied:

"G-d no, what gave you that idea?"

"He looks at you like my other cousin Thomas looks at his fiancé" The tone of Harriet's voice should have made Jessica apologize for any offence, but her previous matchmaking scams had gone down a treat and she wasn't about to give in whilst she was still young.

"He would never look at me like that" Harriet finally admitted, after the imagine of him and Francesca flashed once more in her mind. The realization on her part was met by a small escaped sigh.

"Why not?" Jessica wasn't going to admit that within the five minutes of her acquaintance she had noticed _exactly_how Daniel looked at her.

"I am not pretty enough, of course"

"I think you're pretty. I love your hair" Harriet looked down at Jessica and her smile gave an idea of how insecure she really was. She had not had many compliments on her looks whilst at Frayton, and her memories told her she was never considered pretty. While, on one hand Daniel thought her beautiful and wished to tell her whenever she was in his sight, but he simply couldn't.

"Thank you, I like yours too"

"Do you want to marry Daniel?" Jessica enquired after a lull in conversation. Harriet didn't seem startled by the same openness of conversation that disconcerted her before. Instead she looked off wistfully towards the back of Daniel's figure and muttered:

"Yes...Yes I suppose I would, but you mustn't tell anyone"

"Of course I won't, don't worry, Miss Harriet. He will propose soon, and you shall have to make me bridesmaid because this was all basically my doing!"

"You are quite the match maker aren't you?" She queried her with a raise of one eyebrow. She was already starting to like Jessica, and thankfully, Jessica already liked her.

"Of course I am! How do you think Thomas became engaged?"

x-x-x-x-x

"Daniel" Rebecca caught up with him as they walked back into the house. Daniel had gingerly given Francesca back to his aunt when something seemed to disturb Harriet. He had hoped that Harriet would walk alongside him back to the house, but when she started to lag behind he had no choice but to go on ahead.

"Yes mother" He said walking quickly and determinedly in front of anyone else, not looking anywhere apart from his destination.

"I know I keep hinting, but… when were you planning on proposing to Harriet exactly?" Rebecca had to walk very quickly, almost run alongside him to keep up with his strong gait. Her face was quite pink, as she was not used to keeping up with her son when he paced so determinedly across the grounds or through the house.

"When I am assured of her feelings" Daniel looked at her, and gave her an imploring look for her to please drop the subject. Rebecca was in no mood to let her son wiggle out of this situation again, she had watched for long enough as the pair danced around each other and wanted them to just admit their growing feelings once and for all. It was tricky for Harriet, because of her lack of past. However, Rebecca was sure she didn't have any other romantic attachments; surely she would remember that of all things.

"Her feelings! Daniel, did you not see the way she looked at Francesca?"

"What does that matter?" Daniel muttered darkly, he was quite put out by the way she averted her gaze and refused to look back at the pair. He felt very strongly about his youngest cousin, but he couldn't place why.

"You are such a fool. Francesca shares many characteristics with _you_. When you held her it almost looked like the child was…"

"My daughter…" Daniel suddenly realized the similarity, and he too would never be able to look at his cousin Francesca in the same way again. He unconsciously pulled on his fingers and finally looked at Rebecca.

"More than that, she looked like yours _and_Harriet's daughter" With that he stopped walking all together.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x.

For the rest of the morning the family spent apart. The guests were all tired and it was only Jessica who didn't nap the morning away. Instead she stayed close to her new friend Harriet, and she even managed to let her sketch Harriet at the pianoforte. This was how Rebecca found the pair, Jessica concentrating on her sketch – which Rebecca was going to acquire for Daniel – and the two making aimless conversation about nothing.

"Jessica, Harriet, come to the lake and watch the men play cricket"

"The _men_? Why can't we play?" Jessica asked disgusted as she placed down her sketch pad and frowned at no one in particular.

"I'm sure _you_can, Jessica" Harriet told her kindly as she slipped off the piano stool and came to rest by Rebecca's arm.

"But why can't you, Harriet?" Jessica had started to straighten out her dress and place her pencils down on a nearby table.

"It is not a lady-like sport" Rebecca watched with some joy has Harriet started to give her niece a lesson on lady like behaviour like a mother would give a child.

"I am a lady too"

"Do you wish to play cricket or not?"

"Yes, fine, I'm not a lady…_yet_"

It was an extremely warm summers day and the three ladies settled themselves down under the shade of a willow tree placed near the lake. It gave them an opportune spot to watch the cricket.  
>To give the game some chance of succeeding, Daniel had drafted in his valet, and under gardener to participate in the match. Both servant's readily accepted each glad to give up their mundane tasks to do something a bit more enjoyable. The party was split into two teams, each with four players. As the main sportsman out of the party, Daniel agreed to by the only adult on his team.<p>

Daniel didn't mind this as he had grown up on a diet of cricket from a very young age. He was keen to impress Harriet with his playing, and didn't mind in the slightest if he thrashed his cousins to do so.

"Daniel is _very_competitive" Rebecca had whispered to Harriet quickly as they watched Daniel remove his coat and cravat and leave it with his cousins' coats. She averted her eyes when he started to undo his waistcoat, but leave it on none the less. Out of rank and propriety his two servants couldn't be persuaded to relieve themselves of their coats. Harriet rested back against the tree and watched the game. It seemed to be going swimmingly – there was laughter and the men were going easy on the children (well two of them were at least). It was Daniel's valet's turn to bat, and he had a very strong arm. He struck the ball with amazing force – it shot over everyone's heads and Daniel seizing his chance ran backwards keeping his eyes on it.

What happened next was expected. With one last determined breath Daniel leaped up in the air, ready to catch the ball and land to triumphant applause. However, Daniel didn't take into account the proximity of the lake behind him. He half leaped, half stumbled backwards into the lake. Water came crashing behind him and time seemed to slow. Everyone stared at his elegant figure falling into the water but no one had the voice to warn him. They all stared with a vacant expression on their faces until he hit the water and was completely submerged.

"Daniel!" Rebecca cried suddenly, startling Harriet. The alarm in her voice made Harriet almost drop the saucer of tea in her hand. She snapped out of her trance just in time to see a wave of water splash up from the edge of the lake. From around the party she heard laughter ripple across. Children were on the floor clutching their stomachs and even Rebecca chuckled.

Daniel emerged from the water his solid frame drenched and his dignity in tatters. He whipped his hair back from his face quickly and stood quite still for a few moments unsure what to do. Thankfully at the point he fell the lake was not very deep, it was just above his waist. In his left hand he clutched the cricket ball but all memory of that was long forgotten.

Rebecca had acted fast, and with a quick decision she had firmly placed a blanket into Harriet's hand.

By the time Harriet had stumbled deeply embarrassed towards Daniel's side he was sitting on the edge of the lake turned away from all the laughter. She stood beside him and held out the blanket silently. In the process she took a swift glance at his face and found that his cheeks were even more enflamed then her own.

"You should dry yourself quickly, encase you get ill" He reached up for the blanket and quickly registered the fact that she wasn't laughing at him – although it was quite clear by her eyes that she was trying hard not to smile.

"Thank you, Harriet" He muttered darkly like a humiliated child.

"Are you at all hurt?"

"Nothing apart from my pride. It was all utterly mortifying" Harriet gave him a small smirk before taking in his apparel. Even though he had been out of the water for a few minutes and the air was hot and sticky, Harriet could still see _everything_through the loose linen shirt. At first all she could do was stare willingly at his chest and at the solid muscles that the shirt revealed. She had always supposed him to be muscular because of all the sport he seemed to participate in, and his jaguar like gait. It was only when Daniel – with a crimson streak plastered across his face – covered himself up with the towel that she looked away. She turned her eyes from him completely.

"I should return to your mother…" She mumbled to him whilst addressing a nearby tree. Daniel could only nod slowly, words had failed him; he was that mortified. He sat by the edge of the lake and watched her stumble off. Something rose steadily in his chest – he had noticed Harriet admire his body – and it gave him a great shivering feeling that ran up and down his spine.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

At dinner Harriet spent most of the time engaged in conversation with the children. Once again she sat to Daniel's left, which had become the custom after that dinner with the Colonel. Daniel was quite silent during the meal. He sat at the head of the table in what seemed to be a daze. He was running his finger over the top of his wine glass absentmindedly and watched Harriet and the children interact with a glorious smile stretched across his face. To the rest of the party he looked like a guardian angel, his knowing smile and his slightly curled brown locks from his quick wash after the lake debacle looked like a scene from a painting.

"Mother" He finally cut into the conversation, knowing that if he didn't tell them all of his parting now he would face many unfavourable comments first thing in the morning.

"Yes, dear" Rebecca glanced up from her whispered conversation with Jessica. She had found just the matchmaker she had been looking for.

"I need to tell you something… I would accept right away, but if you prefer me to stay I shall"

"What is it?"

"Mr. Winsor has invited me to London with him. To stay a week and see an opera at the theatre to which he is one of the patrons"

"When would you leave?"

"Tomorrow" Jessica shot a look at Rebecca, trying to register the ladies emotions. She personally thought it most unwise to separate the pair _now_. After, according to Rebecca, their feelings had just started to become so strong.

"Tomorrow, Daniel you really are the epitome of late" When Rebecca replied Jessica could not see any emotion what so ever, apart from amusement.

"A trait I am sure I inherited from my _mother_" Rebecca shook her head with a smile and continued with the more important conversation at hand. Harriet looked at Daniel and saw no hint of regret on leaving… leaving her… but she knew he didn't not care for her, so why should he be regretful for spending a week apart?

"Of course you should go, why on earth would you want to run it by me?" She knew exactly why, she knew he was looking for a reason – any reason – to stay here with Harriet. Rebecca was in no consequence to give him a reason. With him gone to town for a week or so, they both would realize the depth of their love in absence. When he returned, a confession was going to be just around the corner. Rebecca gave a quick glance to Jessica conveying her reasons and the young girl finally understood. She seemed to not be as good matchmaker as she originally thought, at least now she had a master to learn from.

"Only because the ball is rather close"

"Will you be home in time for the ball?"

"I shall be home two days before"

"Then I guess that I could spare you, but what about our guests?" She asked with a wicked grin that Daniel swiftly ignored. He then went on to ask his aunt who agreed that he could be spared, and that one less child in the house would be better. Finally he turned to Harriet.

"What about you, Harriet? Do you have any objections?" Harriet could think of many objections, the foremost in her mind was she didn't want to go a week without seeing his calm grey eyes. She choked down all her stupid objections – they _were_stupid, Harriet reasoned with herself – and shook her head.

"None at all. I have your cousins to entertain anyway, and besides, they seem a little less careless then you are when it comes to sport" She flashed him a warm smile which he returned but without any insincerity.

"Perhaps I am better off in London where there are no lakes for me to fall into"

"Perhaps…"

"That settles it, I leave tomorrow" He answered with no sign of excitement and a hint of trepidation.

X-x-x-x-x

Daniel left Frayton early that morning, but not without saying goodbye to Harriet. She was the only one awake and happened to be walking across the entrance hall as he was donning his riding gloves. She wished him a good journey and he promised a quick return. Daniel wanted to take her hand in his, and Harriet, wanting that too, stood awkwardly in front of him. For a moment it looked like he would come towards her, but then he lost his nerve, bowed once and fled from the house.

That night all manner of demons came back to possess Harriet's dreams. It was as if Daniel had never existed. Recently he had become a barrier between her present life and her past. Now that he was out of her company that barrier had come crashing down and the ghosts of her past marched in, without rhyme or reason to fulfil their deathly purpose.

In those few bitter hours Harriet was sure she had never experienced such torment. Her dreams were so vivid and deathly beautiful she felt that she could almost reach out and grasp hold of them. Instead when she tried to grasp hold of any of the figures her arm withered like the oldest bark and blew away in the wind as ash.

She saw such monstrous things. Twisted trees with lies hanging from the branches. She saw an elderly man looking down at her, cursing her for not being the son that he so desperately craved. An elderly snarling woman feeding young defenceless men to her five young chicks. She had withered leathery skin and a bonnet made from snakes heads. The children sat in a nest of bloody ribbon and only two of the girls readily accepted the men shoved down their throats. Meanwhile the runt of the litter, a pasty, dark, weakened chick tried to flap its tiny feathers and flee. The monstrous being spotted the movements and restrained her to the nest with one long talon, whilst squawking a name which she understood but could not remember as soon as she heard it.

Then as she reached forward to free the poor chick the scene twisted itself into the twinkling night sky.

A small sad star sat among the rest of the jeering stars, who were much more beautiful and bright then she. "Just look at us" they said, "See how bright we are" They all turned and stared at the little star "You are very dull. What is wrong with you?" They all jeered some more and shook their heads before turning their backs on her. "Really, we are all ashamed of you"

Harriet watched as the sad star looking down at the world. She looked at the hills and the sea and knew that she did not have a purpose in life. No one even knew she existed, let alone understand her. Then the sad star saw the face of the moon look up at her. The moon possessed a kind expression and a pair of deep dusty grey craters for eyes.  
>"What is the matter?" The moon asked tenderly.<br>The little star replied after a deep sniff "I am so weak. I am so dull. So plain. I am no use to anymore. I am nothing"  
>"You are <em>everything" <em>With that the moon shone one of his valuable moon beams upon her. The little star felt herself beginning to burn. She puffed and she blew. She became brighter and brighter. Suddenly the little star burst into flame. She shot across the pitch black sky leaving a long red tail flaming behind her. She was so bright that all the others stars seemed dull.  
>"You are beautiful, little star" He whispered to her tenderly.<p>

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Daniel had been in town two days in Mr. Winsor's company when the elder gentleman visited some relatives near St. James' park. Daniel had agreed to ride with him to the house, and then walk back home. So far he had had little time to enjoy London by foot, something he really did relish in doing. They had arrived at around eleven and Daniel was walking through the busy streets, manoeuvring his way past groups of women with exceptional skill. As he walked, he pulled out his pocket watch to examine the time. In doing so he managed to walk straight into a tall gentleman who had been studying a newly purchased book.

Daniel looked up and bowed to the figure that briefly did the same and made an apology. The gentleman was tall and broad shouldered. He looked not much older than Daniel but his brown piercing eyes possessed a much broader sense of the world and more knowledge then Daniel's did.  
>On further study of his face, Daniel recognized him instantly.<p>

"Mr. Darcy!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Cathy x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, sorry for the slight delay – I have had a busy few weeks and wanted to get this uploaded before I get my exam results tomorrow.**

**We have four chapters left now. Three and an epilogue and I have really like writing this story so thank you for all your kind reviews! Keep them coming! **

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter Six

"Mr Darcy!" Daniel's voice was full of unknown surprise. Darcy didn't say anything in return but a small smile spread across his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Lord Daniel Bracken. _Lord Greycote_, he corrected himself quickly. The Earl's own father had died around the same time his father had. The earl looked so handsome now, so grown up. He must have been about seventeen the last time Darcy had seen him. _My, what has changed in six years?_ It wasn't as if the Earl looked particularly old, which was quite surprising considering his early rise to Earldom. He still looked young and fresh and Darcy considered that to be down to the enormous help he had received in his early years managing his estates.

"Lord Greycote?" He enquired, not quite sure why there was such trepidation in his voice. "It is" Darcy cracked another smile.

"Why, you have not changed at all!" Both men stepped forward to shake each other's hand, before moving out of the middle of the busy pavement quickly.

"I wish I could say the same for you" Darcy remarked raising a trained eyebrow and looking the Earl up and down. Daniel looked down at himself and held out in hands in jest.

"I find I look rather dashing" He smiled at the elder gentleman and remembered the few times they had met.

"I see you have acquired your mother's modesty" Darcy laughed at him and Daniel gave a knowing smile. On several occasions at assemblies, the Dowager Countess had made it her business to find someone suitable for Darcy. Daniel had often pointed out the most unsuitable girl to heighten Darcy's distaste for the whole affair. Daniel's mother had slighted these girls honestly, but with no regard for their feelings.

"I suppose I have. I hear you are recently married. Dare I ask if it was one of my mother's choices?" Daniel tried in vain to act nonchalant but his growing smile betrayed him.

"Most certainly not. But I must say, I think you will like Elizabeth" Darcy replied with a wistful smile, which often blessed his stern features when he thought of _his_ Elizabeth. Since the marriage everyone remarked that Darcy was a changed man – he danced often, and a smile was almost always plastered on his face.

"I wish you every happiness in the future"

"Thank you, my lord" Darcy bowed his head briefly. Daniel waited before changing the subject: "Where are you headed?"

"Home of course, but, you would not know where Darcy House is, it is just round that corner" Darcy turned and waved off in the general direction of an extremely long street lined – perhaps half a mile long – with gorgeous flowers adorning the window sills.

"Hold on. If I understand you correctly; I just came from Darcy House" _So Mr. Winsor had been visiting some 'relatives'?  
><em>  
>"You did?"<p>

"Yes, my friend Mr. Winsor was paying a visit and I rode with him" If Darcy had been surprised before he most certainly was surprised now. How fortunate that he had bumped into Lord Greycote at that moment.

"Well you must return to the house with me, and hopefully you can ride back with him too" Darcy indicated towards the long street before setting off walking. Daniel quickly fell in step with his long stride and admired further some of the sites he had already passed.

"How do you know Mr. Winsor?" Darcy asked Daniel after a minute or so of silent reflection.

"He recently let an estate considerably near Frayton Abbey"

"Then… do you know a Miss. Mary Bennet?" There was such childish hope in Darcy's voice that it almost made Daniel feel guilty for telling him that he did not know anyone by that name.

"It is just that she went missing some months ago. That was why Mr. Winsor is here actually – he wrote to inform me that he had some information concerning my wife's sister" Darcy revealed solemnly. Something twisted in Daniel's stomach and a horrid _horrid_ thought sprang into his head. _Harriet_. He pushed it to the back of his mind because it was too painful to think about. _It was madness,_ _it couldn't be Harriet – Winsor would have told me._

"Well, if I can be of any help. Don't hesitate to ask" Daniel replied with some hesitation.

For the rest of the long trudge back to Darcy House the pair spoke of aimless topics, but without their usual vigour. Both men were more concerned by their plaguing thoughts. With every step made towards the gentleman's house, Daniel felt like he was walking towards some unknown fate. It was a feeling he could only describe as that of a man walking towards the guillotine.

Darcy walking quickly up the stairs opened the door and allowed Daniel to pass in front of him. Darcy didn't allow the Earl much time to admire his home before pacing towards a nearby door. The blue saloon was a common place that his wife sat and worked during the day and Darcy was almost certain she would be there now. Elizabeth sat bent over a book when the door opened. She looked up and smiled into the slightly ruffled form of her husband – who she had not happened to see the whole morning.

"Fitzwilliam, you have just missed Mr. Winsor" She greeted him warmly, standing and taking a step towards him. It was only when she saw the disgruntled gentleman wonder in when she stopped. "Oh"

"Elizabeth, this is Daniel Bracken, the Earl of Greycote" Daniel made the quick introductions whilst pulling off his heavy leather gloves with his teeth. He placed them on a window sill whilst his wife greeted their guest.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last. Please have a seat" Elizabeth offered, whilst taking a sideways glance at her husbands agitated apparel.

"Did Mr. Winsor explain everything to you?"

"Yes, although I think he would have preferred to have seen you, once he realized my anticipation he explained. However, he informed me that he would not reveal the name of her host until he had spoken with you. He wants to take direct action – and what good would I be? Besides I think he feared if he revealed the name to me, and then I would subsequently inform you, you would take action without him. Apparently it is a very delicate situation" Elizabeth shot Daniel a playful smile who sat silently in a chair by the fire. He played with his gloved fingers absentmindedly and cast his thoughts off elsewhere, almost missing her smile.

"Pray, tell Lord Greycote and myself – he has offered his services in any way possible"

"Do you know anything about our circumstances, my lord?"

"No, not a single detail" Daniel replied absentmindedly, trying to get his brain to focus on what was at hand. It was no use; he couldn't stop thinking of _her._

"My wife's family reside in Hertfordshire, a mere mile from the small village of Meryton. Two months or so ago Elizabeth invited her younger sister Miss. Mary Bennet to stay with us. She accepted and was due to arrive around four in the afternoon. However, she never arrived" Daniel's heart started to thud loudly in his chest. Something seemed eerily connected to his life and Darcy's and he couldn't quite grasp at it.

"Naturally my wife was distraught. I sent one of my groomsmen out along the road they should have taken to search for them the next morning. Within that day I received news that the carriage had been found overturned on the road in Northamptonshire, but my sister-in-law had gone.

"In the next week or so my good friend Charles Bingley, Mr. Bennet – Elizabeth's father – and I rode out to aid the search party, but still we could not find her. Apparently as soon as I had gone my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam and your good friend Colonel Johnson arrived in order to aid us as well" Daniel's eyes flashed with terror. _What have I done?_ He found he could barely breathe, and couldn't think straight at all. It couldn't be a coincidence. How many over turned carriages and young ladies are there in Northamptonshire? _Miss. Mary Bennet_. He could barely imagine his Harriet as anything other than just that – Harriet. Daniel stood suddenly – to the surprise of the two Darcy's. Darcy had fallen silent as he looked with concern at the young Earl. A great menacing phantom blocked Daniel's thought path at every turn. _What am I to do? I must tell him, but I do not want to lose her. That will surely happen if I say. You are being unjust, Daniel. Think about her family!_ His heart was thudding at his rib cage like a thousand birds trying to take wing. He frantically paced for a few minutes more before he could speak.

"I must tell you something, Darcy" Daniel whispered slowly, barely aware of what he was saying.

"Anything"

"But first of all, what date was she due to arrive?"

"The 15th" He pressed.

"Oh Good God!" Daniel felt his heart falling in his chest, so much so that he placed a quivering arm on the mantelpiece to steady himself. Elizabeth was rather alarmed, she placed her hands on the arm of her chair about to stand and offer him a drink when Darcy flashed her a glance that told her not to. Instead she settled back down and watched on in distress.

"What is it Bracken. Tell me" Daniel's whole being was making Darcy uneasy. He was white as a sheet and leaning against the wall like he would collapse without it. "Do you have news about her, please tell me. We all thought her dead or…eloped"

"Pray, do not say those things to me! My heart feels heavy enough"

"Tell me. Now!" Darcy ordered suddenly, his whole body was shaking in anticipation and rage. _What on earth had he done?_

Daniel couldn't speak. He was rooted to the spot looking into the concerned eyes of Elizabeth Darcy. How could he have done this to her? To the whole of Harriet's family. Suddenly the whole of Harriet's and his friendship turned sour in his mouth. He had been so _selfish_. For weeks now he had cared for naught apart from his own feelings. He should have pushed her to try and remember – even if it hurt her. He had not cared that she had a family desperately waiting her return. Daniel realized now that he had done everything wrong – why hadn't he enquired in town? _Foolish man._

"I know where Har – …Miss. Bennet is"

"Tell me"

"She is at Frayton Abbey" The two Darcy's had to lean right forwards to catch his remark – when they did it took them a few moments to truly understand what had happened.

"_You._ You are the owner of Frayton Abbey" Elizabeth cry of astonishment was overridden by Darcy's cry of:

"She is with you! Why did you never say anything! All this time! My whole family were in distress and –" Darcy had grabbed Daniel by the cravat and held him close to his face. His cheeks flaming with rage. Daniel shoves him firmly away, but Darcy was the stronger man.

"You do not deserve the title you have. You…" His voice was inhuman, _savage_ even. He was snarling at Daniel with a temper he had never known he possessed.

"Darcy!" It was Elizabeth, she had stood when she noticed Daniel was trying to speak – and breathe. Darcy let Daniel go, and Elizabeth instructed him to distance himself from the Earl. Darcy turned and stalked off towards a corner like a shamed child.

"She has amnesia!" Daniel cried desperately – his voice coarse from lack of oxygen – to his back as Darcy was half way across the room.

Darcy stopped short and turned to him slowly.

"Amnesia?"

"Yes, amnesia. She remembers _nothing_. Please allow me to explain" Instead of calming Daniel's tone appeared to be become more frantic by the syllable.

"Please tell me what you know, my lord" Elizabeth gestured for him to sit once more, and he agreed.

"I will, but you must not interrupt me until you understand fully" He threw a dirty glare at Darcy's back.

"Of course" Elizabeth forced civility into her voice.

"On the 15th, the day of your sisters expected arrival at Pemberley I was out riding quite late. I came across an overturned carriage, a dead driver and a scratched unconscious woman. I took her back to Frayton Abbey and sent for the doctor. When she awoke she had no idea of who she was or where she was. I have reason to suspect that this young woman – who we named Harriet – is your sister Mary Bennet. I noticed when I found her, that her trunk was still in the carriage – but I had not room to rescue it along with your sister. The next day was such a rush I completely forgot about the trunk. When I did remember the next night – the trunk was gone." Daniel watched as Mrs. Darcy's eyes lit up and tears of joy formed in her eyes.

"Is this true. All of it?" She inquired as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed her eyes.

"Yes, madam. It is indeed true"

"Thank you for saving her. How is she?"

"She is well. Although she has some trouble with her memories. She can remember a few basic details, but nothing that gave us clue to her identity"

"That does not matter, my lord. Thank God she is safe. How can we ever repay you?"

There was a sudden lull in conversation as Daniel came to terms with the situation, and indeed, the future. It was all over now – it seemed to him that he had taken it for granted whilst it lasted. _Let me marry her. _"There is no need to repay me"

"But I must ask, my lord, Why you didn't come to town to enquire, even tell the police"

"I know it was badly done" Daniel swallowed hard before leaning forward and giving Elizabeth a look which she understood perfectly.

"Oh" Darcy turned when he didn't hear him reply and saw the look. Something inside his chest tugged. He remembered that look well. How he sympathised with the Earl at that moment. He was torn between his rage and going to comfort Daniel.

"I am truly sorry for not attempting to find out her past, Mrs. Darcy" Daniel admitted, leaning back in his chair, still not quite believing that his time with Mary would be coming to an end. How he loved her so. Of course when she is re-united with her family she will forget all about him.

"It is of no bother. I am sure that she has been better looked after at Frayton, then if she was here"

"But, you must understand that she must be returned to her family" Darcy commented softly, coming towards the pair and resting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Of course, I will bring her to you. Please, I must ask you another favour"

"Anything for saving my sister"

"Allow me one last week? I shall accompany her to Pemberley next Tuesday. I will tell her that you are some old acquaintances of mine who are eager to meet her" Elizabeth nodded and Darcy pressed slightly harder on her shoulder.

"Of course"

"Are your intentions serious and honourable?" Darcy asked him. Finally being able to flaunt his power as the elder gentleman. Daniel stood up quickly and straightened out his coat.

"I am in love with her. I would do _anything_ to ensure her happiness" His stress on the word anything made Elizabeth realize just how torturous it would be for him to be parted with her. "I apologize for all pain I have caused your family, but I must go now. Good day" Managing to keep himself together he exited the room, not without walking into the door frame as he went.

Daniel fled the house, running down the stairs and out the doors. He paced quickly through the streets unsure where he was going. Nothing seemed that matter to him at that moment. He would lose Harriet, _Mary_, forever. He just couldn't get used to that name. _Mary, Mary Bennet_. He had heard of the infamous Mrs. Bennet and suddenly understood some of her memories. How would he ever tell his mother? With all these thoughts and more racing across his mind it was a miracle that he managed to find his way home. Once safe in the comfort of his own bed chambers he turned in utter frustration and punched the wall hard. He shook his hand with a cry of raging pain and slid to the floor.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x.

To everyone's surprise Daniel arrived back to Frayton the day after his disastrous meeting in town with the Darcys. He hadn't even said goodbye to Mr. Winsor, Daniel didn't know if he could forgive him for what he had done, and hadn't told him.

Rebecca was the only one awake when Daniel's carriage pulled up outside Frayton. She looked at it from her window with a perplexed look on her face. Daniel opened the door himself, looked up at the house and then sighed before climbing out and trudging up the steps to the front door. Craning her neck downwards she saw Daniel dismiss the butler with a wave of his hand before stepping inside. The butler cast a wary look to the driver but all he could do was shrug.

For the next few days Daniel was able to pass throughout the household without being questioned by Harriet or Rebecca. He was chiefly in charge of entertaining his cousins now that the three ladies were in charge of the ball preparations.

Rebecca who had been extremely busy with preparations had been rather slow to notice her sons down cast spirit. When she did notice she took no time in singling him out and asking him straight forward. 'The three musketeers' as they had been fondly called, were all sitting in Daniel's study one evening as he attended to his accounts. The room was silent as none of them wanted to be the first to offer a topic of conversation. Rebecca watched with hawk like eyes as Harriet absentmindedly scanned the contents of one page of a novel in the space of an hour. On the other hand, Daniel spent more time fiddling with his pen and giving Harriet strained glances then attending to business. This scene was played out for Rebecca for an hour or so before she got so frustrated she simply had to say something.

"Daniel, dear" She started in the sweetest voice she possessed. Daniel looked up at his mother quickly, glad for a reason to cast his mind away from Harriet.

"Yes, mother" His voice was worn and overwrought – as if he had not been accustomed to using it the past day or so.

"Are you well? What has happened to you these past few days? First you arrive back from London early, and then I don't hear you piece two words together for two days after. I demand to know what if wrong" This was a speech that Daniel had expected to come soon, but had not wanted. Certainly in front of Harriet – the man reason for his despair.

"Nothing is wrong, mama" He started as reassuringly as he could. Harriet had also placed down her book and was watching him with hooded eyes. She too had noticed something amiss in the Earl's character; but had not wished to call him out on it unless his mother did like whys.

"_Nothing_? You call this all together strange behaviour _nothing_" To Rebecca's displeasure Daniel offered no reply. He swallowed down his emotions quickly and went back to studying the papers before him to no avail. _How am I supposed to concentrate in _her_ sight, when all I want to do is kneel at her feet and…?_

"I must bid you ladies goodnight. I must speak with my butler, and highly doubt I shall come across you again before you retire" He stood quickly and bowed towards Harriet who dipped her head in the same fashion. Daniel paced towards his mother and bent down beside her. When he was sure Harriet was looking away he quickly whispered in her ear:

"I _shall_ tell you what is bothering me, but I shall only tell you when we are alone" He then proceeded to kiss her cheek and quickly scarpered.

X-x-x-x-x-X

"Daniel?" Rebecca had found him in the late Earl's small personal office, away from the hustle and bustle of the house, in a small corner of the Abbey that was rarely used. He was stood in the shadows and almost unseen through the darkness.

"Yes"

"Are you alone?"

"Quite alone" Rebecca stepping through the door and clicked it shut behind her.

"Then will you please explain to me what is bothering you so"

"You may want to sit down, mama" She stepped forwards timidly – unsure to the consequences Daniel's unusual mood could be and perched on the edge of a dusty chair. Rebecca studied Daniel, taking in his posture and even the movement of his hands. Something dreadful was wrong, that was plain to see now. Daniel hadn't called her 'mama' since his father had passed away.

He did not tell her what was afflicting him right away, instead he started to incisively pace up and down the room, and on occasion a floor board creaked beneath him.

"Daniel. I demand you tell me what is wrong. Your pacing is causing my heart to flutter in a most horrid way" Rebecca finally demanded after her chest almost exploded with worry. It was dreadful watching as something silently ripped her only child apart.

"I will, but you must not interrupt me until you understand fully…" Realizing that he had already said those words, to Harriet's sister no less, he was forced to silence once more. He raked his fingers through his hair for a few moments instead whilst realizing he felt very sick indeed.

"As you know I was in town with Mr. Winsor – for the purpose of going to the opera that he patrons, however now I realize that was not the case. Whilst in town I happened across Mr. Darcy of all people. He had just been to a bookstore and was walking back to Darcy House. Of course, we started to talk and he invited me to Darcy House to see if I could not catch a ride home with Mr. Winsor who was visiting there. By the time Darcy and I arrived, Mr. Winsor had long gone but he introduced me to his wife Elizabeth…" Then, from that point, Daniel started to explain as fully and as steadily as he could all the events that had unfolded in that tragic meeting. He could still scarcely believe he was saying the words himself, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that he was, and more importantly, the dreaded meeting had taken place. Rebecca was surprisingly reserved as she listened to her son recounting the tale.

Once he had concluded and sunk into a nearby chair, it took a few moments for her to gather the courage to speak.

"Oh my poor boy! Why did you not tell me this earlier?" Daniel turned back to the window, deeply ashamed of himself and shadowed himself back into the black – wanting to disappear without a trace into the very walls of the Abbey.

"I thought that if I concealed the events, somehow they would have been unwritten" He started to play timidly with the tassel of the dusty curtains and received a face full of filth. The office had been neglected since the Earl's death.

"However, the truth is out now. And there is only one thing left to do"

"Which is?"

"You must court her like no one has ever been courted before" Rebecca told him, as if revealing to him the facts of life. If the gravity of the situation wasn't so strong, Daniel would have laughed.

"Mother, I love Harriet more than life itself, I would _die_ for her. I would do _anything_ for her. But I will not throw myself at her like the young ladies in town. That is too vulgar"

"Daniel, dear. You say that you would do anything for this girl, and then you must show her that – gently – in the remaining few days. You must prove your love up until the point she will beg you not to leave her"

"That is not kind to her. She is so close to having her whole life back, I cannot ask her to just throw that away for me. A man she hardly knows, compared to her family; who are also some of the nicest people I have spoken to" With the latter he was of course speaking of Elizabeth's patience and kind words, opposed to Darcy's forceful nature.

"She would not be throwing that life away for you. She would have both lives as one"

"What if there is another man?"

"Nonsense! When you spoke to her family they made no hint of an attachment between her and another, even though they knew your feelings most acutely" Becoming inpatient, Rebecca stood and stepped up to her sons side. She looked sideways up at him and smiled to herself. Her son was extremely handsome, and it was hard to believe he was struggling to woo a woman.

"The way Darcy was looking at me at the end, was almost as if…he knew my pain"

"Mother, how do I 'charm' someone?"

"Daniel ,you've been charming women all your life. I don't think you realize the full extent of which women like you, my dear. You truly are your father's son" It was true, Rebecca admitted. It was okay being outgoing and eloquent but greater to be charismatic and possess a true humbling sense of humility. However charming and intelligent Daniel was, he was also unsure of himself at the worst of moments. That was definitely inherited from her husband. She had known of his amorous charm and humility the first conversation she had with him.

"Yes, but that was unconsciously done – now you are asking me to purposely charm her. How?"

"Let me give you a lesson about the female specimen. Women have been treated as inferiors all their lives. Most men want a wife with a fortune and a pretty face that he can parade in front of others. Many men treat women as if they are machines, not capable of emotion or a spot of common sense"

"Mother I don't think that…"

"Wait. Yes, I know you don't, and I know because you are my son and that is not how you were raised. But you must show Harriet that you are not of that belief too. You must ask her opinion; listen to everything she says when she speaks. Do not gaze at her like she is some doll merely placed for a man's benefit. She is a person with her own feelings and preferences, ask her about these preferences. Most of all, treat her as an equal, but also treat her delicately"

"And that is how I will win her?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you have already won her. But winning isn't enough. It may be something for you to possess her heart, but you must encrypt it to every fibre of your being and tie her soul to yours so strongly nothing will ever snap that chord"

"I think I understand mother"

"Good. Now you must retire to bed. I shall not let Harriet help me with the ball any longer, which means you have all day to secure your young lady" Daniel turned and smiled at her uneasily.

"I will try. Goodnight, mother" 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, I have very few excuses other than A Levels and music.  
>Here is chapter seven, avec un baiser!<strong>

**It's a my shortest chapter, but I am rubbish at writing fluff. **

Chapter Seven.

Even though the risk of making Harriet suspicious of their cheery attitudes was high, Rebecca and Daniel were willing to risk it all in order to spend many precious moments in Harriet's company. Rebecca was _very_ adamant that Daniel court her. He was to court her until he was blue in the face. Daniel did this, at first with difficultly, but when it became apparent that Harriet willingly returned his addresses he became calmer, more collected; if not a little more risqué. Even though his attempts to woo her became bolder, there was nothing that stepped too far away from the code of chivalry. Daniel felt like the young and charming King Henry VIII had once been. He was athletic, handsome, and intellectual – however didn't possess the ego or the loose mind-set with money. If he was Henry VIII, then Harriet was… Well, Daniel wasn't able to pinpoint _which_ wife she was.

"Harriet" Daniel suddenly started as they were out walking one morning. They wondered aimlessly together at some point most days, with company, without company, sunshine, or rain. Today they were walking together through the gardens where Harriet had heard the Winsor's talking about a Mr. Darcy, but of course she hadn't mentioned anything to Daniel. She was afraid of what the consequences could be if she did. Daniel walked to her left, clasping his hands behind his back and pulling at his fingers desperately. He glanced at her to catch her eye but she continued to observe the flowers, her bonnet swinging from her fingers.

"Yes, my lord" Harriet had refused to call him by his Christian name much to his chagrin, but Daniel had learnt not to push it.

"In town I met some very good friends of mine, and they invited us all to stay with them for a few weeks at Pemberley, would you like to accompany us?"

"That sounds wonderful"

"Good, I am glad. I know you will love Pemberley" _And its inhabitants, well they _are_ your family. _"It is a most beautiful house…" Daniel didn't continue on catching the shine of her hair in the morning light. He went to speak again but all hope was dashed when she turned her wide eyes to look at him. Instead they walked peacefully along in silence.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

_Dearest Jane._

_I can hardly write! My hands are shaking so violently and my body unable to stay motionless for more than a minute, I feel so_

_alive. The world is joyous and everyone in it is wonderful. Mary is alive, safe, well looked after and in the company of a gentleman of such great stature. Mr. Winsor was correct, the young lady he was in acquaintance with, a woman named Miss. Harriet, is out dear sister Mary. When she was travelling to visit us at Pemberley her carriage was overthrown and the Earl of Greycote, who wondrously happened to be riding past at the time, rescued Mary and lodged her at Frayton Abbey. She awoke with no knowledge of her past, which worried me at first until I was assured that she doeshave dreams and memories of us (in which Fitzwilliam and I are often stern to each other!), but she is well and safe!_

_Pray tell everyone at home that we shall be journeying to Pemberley directly and Lord Greycote will accompany Mary there in a week's time, and everything shall be right again._

_I shall explain everything to you in detail when I arrive. Presently, I feel I should clamber up to the top of St. Pauls and shout my joy to the whole city. However, I know I must not – it is most un-lady like, and Fitzwilliam would bevery cross, although I would love to see him clamber up after me and try and remain dignified. I must instead, content myself to ordering the servants to take the day off._

_Your loving sister,_  
><em>Lizzie.<em>

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

For Harriet the past few days had passed like a dream, up until the point where she was almost scared of closing her eyes encase she woke up somewhere in the cold, and alone. She thought less and less about her old life now. All that really mattered to her was being here, she seemed to _belong_here. Her dreams and the reality around her had seemed to blur into obscurity. Her dreams had increasingly become about Daniel, and less and less about the haunts of her past. In the few days leading up to the ball everything was a whirlwind of colour, conversation and smiles.

Rebecca's experience on the other hand was something different. Her mind could not calm thoughts and feeling tossed about recklessly. _Mary Bennet_. She had never heard of her name before in her life. She knew of a Bennet family, however it simply couldn't be the same family – they all lived up in Scotland and as Harriet didn't possess an accent, she ruled the thought out completely. Rebecca dearly wanted to enquire anywhere for mention of a Bennet family, however did not have the courage to do so. What if the enquiries produced unfavourable outcomes? She had ruled out long ago that, possibly, Harriet had come from a rough background; however, what if a husband, suitor, or scandal loomed in her past? Rebecca knew she wouldn't be so rash in presuming Harriet's background to be a disaster; she was sister-in-law to the great Fitzwilliam Darcy. Their acquaintance was not of a strong bond, but she knew enough of the man to realise he was a calculated, sensible and intelligent gentleman. He would _never_connect himself with family not of genteel breeding. However much Rebecca suffered the inner turmoil's of her mind, Daniel suffered more acutely – in a selfish battle raged between his own heart and reality. He had fallen into the age old trap of being blinded by love. When a man is stuck by cupid's arrow all logical thought is thrown out of the window.

For there was no women to equal her in the company. Her looks, intellect, and character continued to make the idea of parting such castigation that he thoughts now began to tend down a different path. He supposed he could refuse the wishes of Mr. And Mrs. Darcy. He could force Harriet to marry him, and then nothing on the earth would be able to break them apart; apart from death itself. Each time that these thoughts arose, Daniel squashed them quickly. He put on a brave face, counted down the minutes and wished with all his heart that the ball would never come.

Yet, it did.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x

Harriet was quietly chatting away to Sophie when Daniel approached them to claim the first two dances. Similarly, Henry Winsor was just approaching to claim Sophie's hand. There was a small amount of tension between the two gentlemen but neither lady seemed to realize as they were being led away. Neither gentleman had spoken to each other since Daniel arrived back from town, and Henry Winsor was having great difficulty looking the Earl in the eye. His father and he had been called back to the Darcy's after Daniel had managed to escape, and were then inclined upon to explain every detail that Daniel had missed. Daniel and Harriet lined up at the head of the dance and as the music started he smiled at her warmly before moving forwards. She could never remember dancing this dance before, and for a brief moment she panicked over the steps – but as the music continued somehow her feet led her with no difficulty whatsoever. As they danced they spoke and joked with each other. Commenting on some of the guests and couples and making right idiots out of themselves.  
>Everyone off the dance floor was commenting on them, and especially the way that they looked at each other and Rebecca was just about ready to burst.<p>

After the first two sets Daniel led Harriet away from the dance offering his arm to her. She smiled at Sophie as they walked – assuming he would leave her there before greeting his next partner. However, to Harriet's and Sophie's shock he led her over towards a corner of the room and stood looking about him suspiciously.

"Lord Greycote I…" Harriet didn't get a chance to speak further when Daniel quickly turned to her, beamed and grabbed her wrist. Harriet looked to his hand on her wrist and hadn't noticed Daniel start to move. She was immediately dragged out of the ballroom and down a darkened corridor. She begged him to tell them where they were going – but he simply didn't speak. She tripped over the hem of her dress a number of times and swore if Daniel hadn't been there holding her wrist she would have stumbled and seriously hurt herself.

After a brief 'jaunt' down the blackened corridor, they came to a door which Daniel opened and led them inside. He let go of Harriet's wrist and allowed her to pass him and step into the room. She turned and squinted in the darkness trying to make out his features – but saw nothing apart from a shadow leaning against the doorframe.

"Please wait here. I will be back" Then without a second for her to reply he had shut the door and plunged her into further darkness.

Harriet waited in the room for what seemed like hours, but she knew it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. She perched on the edge of a piece of furniture and allowed her mind to spiral out of control. Of course she knew he would come back for her at some point. He wasn't that cruel. Then again, why had he left her alone in a darkened room? Surely he must know with the ball going on someone will miss her soon? She truly wanted to believe he would return any moment, but as the minutes ticked by she became less sure. _What if he has left me here? What if this whole thing was a trick? Perhaps he isn't the gentleman everything thought him to be – it could be possible, it has happened in books before. I have been such a fool! He has left and humiliated me here in this room – I can't stay here after tonight. Maybe Daniel's friends will take me in, if only I knew anything about my past! _

Just then the door opened once more and Harriet quickly wiped a few tears from her cheeks as she saw a figure carrying a candle step into the room. She diverted her gaze downwards to play with her fingers as the candle bearer placed it on a table.

"Harriet" She looked up and it was definitely Daniel pacing towards her quickly. "I'm so sorry. I needed the candle and Lady Sophie asking after you – again" She stood up quickly and was taken into an embrace tightly.

"Oh thank God you are here. I thought that…"

"It was all a game?"

"Yes" She ducked her head away and felt deeply ashamed.

"No, Harriet. _Never_" He whispered as he held her close again.

"I know, I'm sorry"

Then they broke apart. Daniel watched her in the darkness and his heart wanted to rip out of his chest in regret. Why was he taking her to them? Well, he _had _to; he had to reunite her with her family, it was only fair. He had planned to make the trip as short as possible, if he was going to be made to witness Harriet's losing interest in him, he would not bare it for long. Thinking of leaving her sent jealousy ripping through his body. What if she found some other man? A better man, for there was better men. Harriet watched him and saw a flash of distress cross over his face. She took a step back before asking gently.

"What's wrong?" His eyes found hers and gave her a small smile.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine"

"And why are we here, my lord?" He took a small step closer and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. Harriet understood immediately, and knew that, whatever happened, she must savour it until the day she dies. It was unlikely after visiting his friends and dining with high society he would want to marry a girl like her with no memories, with no family, probably no title or fortune. He looked down at her and swallowed hard. Her eyes were lifeless, but he knew it to be for the future.

"Whatever happens during our stay with my friends I will stay with you, Harriet. Surly you know I will?" He whispered as he caressed her cheek carefully. She tilted her face away, ashamed of what she was about to say, but knowing she has to say it none the less.

"You can't know that, not for sure"

"And you can't know that you will want to stay with me"

"I will" She told him firmly, Daniel smiled as she realized.

"I just hope you do"

"And I hope you do"

"It is extremely likely. Harriet, I'm in love with you" He told her, then softer. "Close your eyes" She did as instructed slowly and waited. It took a few moments for Daniel's lips to brush pass her own.

A feeling so strong she barely recognized welled up inside her chest, self-consciously forcing her lips to meet his with more force. He obliged to the added pressure and added more on his part. Their hands which had found themselves entwined together now broke apart and Daniel moved his hands up to her waist and slowly pulled her closer. They broke apart reluctantly when the need to breathe was strong and he rested his forehead against hers, and rubbed his head slowly. The friction so close to her brain sent a sort of ecstasy around her body, she couldn't believe Daniel loved her. She couldn't believe that anyone would ever be in love with her. She breathed in deeply as her eyes fluttered open and she found Daniel staring intently at her lips. The stare was so intent with a focused longing that a wide smile spread across her lips momentarily before she remembered the solemnity of the situation at hand. Daniel moved his head and kissed her cheek slowly. Then he kissed her jaw with more force and trailed his kiss back to her lips. They met with force now, a desperation taking hold of him and it took all Daniel's restraint not to take her right there. Their kisses were long deliberate butterfly kisses, like a majestic peacock butterfly flying against a wind. They soon developed into darker more succulent kisses that left them breathless in-between. Harriet's arms slid up Daniel's front and held him closer by his collar. He stepped into her more and protected her from the door which could open at any moment and shadowed her so much she seemed to _become_ him. Daniel drew out each kiss in turn and concentrated all his worth on remembering the touch of her lips and the small sigh she sometimes gave as his lips duly returned back to hers. Soon his fevered passion started to take a hold of him and his drew his tongue very slowly along her bottom lip requesting access. She readily granted unsure exactly to what her brain was doing; her senses were running too wild and free. She had flown away from the dusty room and was flying and souring upwards with only Daniel to keep her alive. She slowly opened her mouth but before his hot lustful tongue gently invaded her mouth and bantered with her own sinfully animated tongue he pulled out and held his lips mere millimetres from hers. They both panted slowly and their breathing became shared as the air circulated around the bubble they had formed from the outside world. He moved forward as if to kiss her then moved back slightly again. This form of teasing aroused Harriet greatly as her eyes remained closed and her body tingled. The gentle thudding of her soul crept into the smallest parts of her body and beat dedicatedly for Daniel. He was having problems of his own and needed a few minutes to control himself. He couldn't take her, but by God with her body pressed so close to him he wanted to, he wanted her more than anything in the world.  
>"I love you" He seemed to mutter into her mouth. Harriet breathed in deeply before admitting it herself. "I love you, Daniel" He smiled as he looked at her with half closed dark eyes. He touched her cheek with the back of his fingers before bending down and trailing extensive loyal kisses down the side of her neck. He took his time savouring her scent and only moving his lips away to answer her question.<p>

"Promise me something, Daniel?" She whispered into the darkness filled with all the scents of a room – books, dust and of course the scent of Daniel. Dark and delicious.

"Anything" He whispered into her neck.

"Promise me that your advances were serious. That you are being serious now" She muttered as she touched his shining brunette hair with the tips of her fingers, running down the softness absentmindedly.

"I promise that I am serious, Harriet. I want to marry you"

"Then why don't you ask?" He stopped kissing her now and looked at her square in the eye. Harriet was scared she had upset him and went to correct herself when he shushed her quickly.

"I will. When we have returned. I can't ask now, it isn't fair. But will you say yes?"

"Of course I will say yes" Harriet replied although she was perplexed by his words. _"It isn't fair" whatever can he mean? _

"Do you promise?" He asked in a dark whisper, but already a smile was picking up on his lips.

"I promise, Daniel" He bent low and kissed her once very quickly on her nose and took her hand in his.

"Let's go back to the dance. You're missed" That was the first time Harriet realized she was shaking, not because of the coldness of the room or anxiousness about dancing, but because of the absence of Daniel touching her body and soul.

Once they returned to the bright light and giddy music of the ball Daniel left her and Sophie approached.

"There you are Harriet, wherever did you go off to?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, she knew exactly where she was. Harriet, who was squinting against the sudden bright light murmured something about it being too hot and wanting to get some fresh air. Then Henry stepped forward to claim his dance and she was thankful for not having to face any more of Sophie's teasing.  
>For the rest of the assembly Daniel and Harriet were apart – he danced with as few girls as possible, trying in vain to stand out of a dance at the same time as Harriet. He should have asked her for another – he doubted no one would have minded them dancing again, everything was all so <em>obvious<em>. Instead he had to watch Harriet with a heavy heart. He did admit to himself that he was less apprehensive then he had been previous – although Harriet didn't know the gravity of the situation, she had admitted that she loved him, maybe just maybe she would choose him over her family. Now that he totally knew her feelings he couldn't stop grinning to himself. On the other side of the ballroom floor Harriet found herself in the same situation.

_He loves me. Me! I can't believe it, everything will be okay now. We will go visit his friends and then when he return he will propose and I will accept. As long as I have Daniel by my side my past can wait._

_**Please leave a review letting me know your thoughts (: **_

_**Cathy. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**I am not really happy with some of this chapter, but I couldn't keep faffing around with it. I wasn't sure how to write the "journey" seen, so I hope you don't hate what I've done instead. (Bold = Daniel, and middle = both)  
><strong>

**I wanted to write something for Sophie and Henry, a promise of a happy ending for them.  
><strong>**Also, I really like Rebecca and Benedict's little interlude too (:**

Thank you for all your support! I'm surprised people actually read this, A) It's bad, and B) stories that aren't Darcy/Elizabeth centric never get much of a look in.

Please keep reviewing! xxx

Chapter Eight

"You are looking very purposeful today, Miss Sophie" Henry Winsor sat across from Sophie as she poured them both a cup of tea from a tray the butler had paced at her side. Sophie looked up at him from the tray and smiled softly. She was feeling very purposeful and had one main adjective from their meeting today. Not that she didn't enjoy Henry's company when they didn't have anything of great importance to discuss with each other.

"I feel determined to get to the bottom of something which has been nagging away at me for the past few days" Was all she replied, her words light and casual, a fleeting statement – for a purpose she couldn't quite grasp. She desired Henry to _want_to find out what was wrong. Not just ask her for courtesy's sake. She sometimes set these little plans up; she wanted to carefully judge how much Henry cared for her, outside the realms of polite society.

"Hmm?" He had taken up his cup of tea and drank, still not taking his enquiring eyes off her.

"Mr. Winsor, what on earth have you done to Daniel? He hasn't been the same since he came back from London, and it is _painful_to see him like this" She accused. That wasn't exactly how she had planned it; she was just so frantic to know what had upset one of her greatest friends.

"Oh" Sophie could tell she had hit a nerve, and a very sensitive one at that.

Henry stood and turned away from her, pacing to the window. He knew, of course, that Sophie held Lord Greycote in high regards, and he wouldn't have been troubled by this; except that he also knew that Sophie had been _in_ _love_ with him for the majority of her life. He had thought, _foolishly_ now it seemed, that she had grown from that idea. He had believed that the woman she so often was in his company was not playing a game, was not oblivious to his advances, and _cared _from him. Of course, one more woman had been enveloped by The Earl of Greycote's charms. It was not the first time, nor the last. _But blast, it is dreadfully unfair on every other gentleman.  
><em>  
>Then there was the reason <em>why <em>he was so out of sorts. Mary Bennet.  
><em>Would Sophie be angry that I never consoled in her? Would she be relieved that soon Miss. Mary Bennet would be leaving – and even the Earl would not bear witness to her family reunion, it would cause him too much pain to physically witness Mary Bennet slip from his grasp. He is too concerned with his own wellbeing. Then so is everyone. <em>Everyone_ is selfish, it is human nature – and whoever says otherwise is only desperately trying to prove something to themselves._

It all became obviously clear to him now, that Sophie did still love the Earl. The way they had danced at the ball was a prime example. He had claimed her for a set and Henry had watched, in agony from the side lines, as Daniel made Sophie laugh time and time and time again. He had noticed their attachment before then. From the first moment that he saw them in each other's company there had been easiness between them that had made his cravat feel like it was chocking him. There hadn't been a spark, Henry knew that Daniel saw her as nothing more than a friend, but Sophie seemed to adore him. And Henry hated the Earl for it. Now he thought about it, maybe that was why he was so keen to reveal Harriet's true identity. Darcy would take her back to her family, and leave Daniel alone. Broken. As awful as he felt every second he saw that mournful look on Lord Greycote's face, it made up for every second Henry suffered watching _them_. He despised himself for the kick it gave him.

Sophie watched patiently, her brow furred in confusion as Henry stood at the window, looking out over the grounds, but not _seeing_anything. She had never seen him so coarse, so unrefined. It took some silent moments for him to turn and speak. When he did, however, she had almost wished he hadn't.

"I have not seen a great difference, although, I do not know him as _well_as you seem to" His voice was flat, unemotional, but the desperate stress on the word 'well' where his voice almost wavered in consistency told her everything she ever needed to know about Henry's feelings. A heavy weight shifted in her chest and she quickly raised herself from her seat. Taking a shaky step towards him.

"Henry, no, you misunderstand!"

"How so? I have come to suddenly understand everything clearly. I know how you feel about him – it is a secret little kept concealed. I just let myself believe that you did not care for him anymore. My brain was trying to blind me from _this_. This inevitable pain" There was something wrapped deep within the dark tones of his voice. Urgency. Something that had been lying dormant for some time now was stretching out its wings and preparing to take flight.

"Please, Daniel is just" Perhaps with hindsight, Sophie would have realised that addressing him as 'Daniel' was not the wisest thing to do. Henry, who was already on the edge of a big lapse of self-control heard his name roll of her tongue and civility was done away with.

"Too charming to resist, I am well aware. All that _we _ever had has been a lie. Of course, it is not your fault – you cannot of realised yourself. However, as your image is at the centre of my pain I cannot help to despise you, even if only slightly. But trust me; I am more angry at myself. You have loved him since you were a girl, how did I _ever_ think that your heart could have been so greatly affected after only a few months. _I_who pride myself on my intellect!" Sophie couldn't believe she was hearing these words, these words that were so inaccurate it was one step away from laughable.

She didn't hear him as he continued to let all of his thoughts fall to the floor between them. _He thinks I love Daniel? No. No, I do _not_. I don't even have to consider the idea to know that I no longer harbour under the feelings I once fancied to be 'love'._ _How could he even entertain that possibility, has he not observed my actions? Then again, my feelings and actions are two completely different things. He must know!_

"Henry Winsor. _Stop_. Stop it"

"Stop what?" He was closer now, very, very close to her. She could almost feel his heat on her skin.

"This!" She cried, immediately shutting her mouth and taking a deep breath. She was furious, and she knew not who at. She was furious at herself for letting Henry tear himself up in front of her for this long without intervening. She was furious at Henry for even considering that she had lied to him. And she was furious at Daniel for being an obstacle that threatened to ruin their relationship. "Please, listen to me" She managed to start softly. She saw Henry go to speak but catch himself and take a small step back.

"Lord Greycote is not - " Henry didn't even allow her to finish. If she had started speaking about anything else he would have done, but not the Earl. Never about the Earl.

"Not what?"

"_You!" _

Then it felt like they had become deaf but also crumpled from all the sounds of the universe at the same time. The room fell into silence, yet the silence was _too_ loud, _too _demanding. They stood facing each other, a few steps apart. Henry looked like a startled kitten, and when a sob escaped Sophie she turned to flee.

Henry watched her turned and in a desperate scramble had a hand on her arm before she had managed to take two steps. "Sophie! Let me explain, but I fear you shall hate me for what I have done" He didn't address her heated confession – her opinion of him was yet to be solidified, he must wait until he told her everything.

"What _have_you done?" She breathed, gazing down to his hand on her upper arm, holding so securely, knowing that his gesture was unconsciously done, but not caring.

"In effect, separated them" Sophie's eyes snapped back to Henry's. She didn't need to ask to realise who _they_ were.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I can't go"

Daniel stood facing his mother in her private bed chambers with his hands clasped behind his back. He didn't move an inch, his face didn't fall. Nothing about him betrayed any emotion. Truth was, he already knew she wouldn't be able to face saying goodbye to Harriet when the time came. It was perfectly obvious to him, and him alone. Only a person very connected to Rebecca could have told something was amiss. She had hidden it well to the public eye, but she had looked sad. She had looked sad when she thought no one was watching. Daniel wasn't sure if it was consciously done, but her self reserve slipped when there was no sure proof from any living being that she even existed at all.

"I thought as much" He isn't angry. He simply _can't _be angry. She is his mother, and after all, if Daniel had the choice he would have acted exactly the same way.

"Daniel, I'm sorry but I'm not strong enough" Rebecca looked desperately into his eyes. She needed him to understand her choices. There were no words to describe how sickening she felt imagining Daniels thoughts on the way to Pemberley. She would never forgive herself if she didn't go, but she just couldn't…

"I understand"

Rebecca shook her head suddenly. Some of her greying curls escaping the pins and tumbling to her shoulders. Benedict always used to do the same. It was a very British tick. Whenever Rebecca did something to displease, or contrary to what he _really_wished for, he would make a comment supporting her, and deliver it in such a way it was extremely obvious how he felt. It had infuriated Rebecca whenever it occurred. It had never lasted long – they always swiftly reached some immediate agreement. Rebecca was positive that Benedict had taught their son all of these old tricks at some point, but she could only guess at when.

"Don't do that. Don't try make me feel better when we're both clearly aware that you don't accept my decision" She looked at her son, and now more than ever she saw her husband reflected in him.

"Mother, please, I do understand, it just isn't fair" He hadn't meant to sound childish, and instantly regretted it. He felt such a fool in those few moments, he hadn't been childish in years. Now he found himself kneeling at his mother's feet and allowing her to comfort him like a boy who had just fallen and scraped his knee.

"I know, and I am so sorry this is happening to you. I never imagined, never wanted this to fall onto your shoulders" At least she wasn't speaking in that frustratingly patronising way reserved for children and fools who had just broken something trivial, like a wooden animal figure.

"I wasn't implying you did!" Daniel's eyes snapped back up to hers and his whole face showed emotions similar to taking offence. As close as those emotions could go during a moment of tenderness such as this one.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Daniel. I'm just not strong like you are. I still don't understand how you have managed to get through the past few days so seemingly unscathed. You are just like your father, he always did what he felt was right" Her voice faded to nothing more than a distant song that had travelled for longer than time on the wind. Her eyes flickered slightly as she was once again wrapped in the comforting embrace of old memories.

Daniel stood, suddenly agitated and took a step away turning his back on her, scowling at the dead fire. Every moment he had spent with his father was a most cherished moment. It would be an incomparable insult to his memory to compare his current actions to those of the Great late Earl.

"I'm not like father. There are still times I am so close to following my own selfish desire" He tilted his head sideways towards her, watching her slightly through the ends of his leafy hair.

"Yet you don't" She reminded him, unconsciously raising her hand to her face and rubbing her index finger over her forehead.

"I have to get ready to depart"

"I'll see you when you return home, son" It was one of the most painful experiences watching Daniel slowly walk to the door. He tried to hold his head up high but his shoulders slouched. He was slighter then Benedict. His hair slightly lighter but Daniel was _more_ than Benedict was. Daniel was _theirs_.

Daniel paced silently to the door, turned as he pushed it open to take one last look at his mother. It felt like this would be the last time he would see her. It was in a way. What ever happened next it was the last time he would see her as the person he is now.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x

They first met when Rebecca was just fourteen. It was at a small gathering at her parents' home. She was just a child, and he was twenty one. The exact age that silly fourteen year old girls swoon over. He had been the _perfect_gentleman, in her eyes at least. Rebecca hadn't been allowed to attend the dinner; it was 'not for children' as her elder sister had put it. Even so, she had watched from a small crack in the door joining the library to main saloon as the guests entered. Lord Benedict, as he was then, had entered just behind his parents and eldest sister, on the arm of her fiancé. Rebecca would never forget that moment. She remembered everything, right down to the time displayed on the small clock he wore on a gold chain around his neck. 5.37pm. He was tall, strong, with brown leafy hair, and had dark gentle eyes that had scanned the room, and for a second Rebecca was sure he had spied her through the crack in the door. She never did find out whether he had spotted her, he had always refused to say. She watched and revelled in the way he carried himself. She felt her heart practically leap from her chest on hearing his voice. She marvelled at the stories he told. She had to bite back an excited squeak at his laugh. She loved him.

She examined him for the next hour until they were all called to dinner and she shrunk upstairs to her bedroom. It was after dinner that the maid told her that they requested her downstairs to play and sing for them. As she walked down the stairs, tracing the wood with one finger in a way she could only describe as _distingu__é, _she felt like she was walking to meet her fate. To her chagrin, as she entered the room she immediately noticed her elder sister, Beatrice, sitting too close to him to be deemed proper. Rebecca caught his eye and she sat at the pianoforte, a few of her tight curls dancing against her neck. He looked at her curiously, and tilted his head slightly to study her. Mentally telling him to prepare to listen to the most memorable performance of his life she turned to the ivory keys.

That was the _volte_.

She watched, almost stepping out of her skin to grimace from afar as the next few minutes of her life peeled by without her control. She had been _so_nervous that she had sung with such vibrato it sounded like she was vibrating as she sang. Later that evening she overheard Lord Benedict and her brother laughing at her in private.

The second time they met Rebecca was twenty. It was at a small gathering at her parent's home. He was an Earl at just twenty seven, and she was now a lady. She was the exact age that young men fall in love with. Their last disastrous meeting had cut Rebecca quite deeply. In the years to come she would scold herself for making a massive fool out of herself. She had wanted to impress him so much with her playing, she never considered nor cared what impression her mannerism and character would have made upon him. She had grown a lot over the past six years. She had educated herself beyond that of any of her sisters, and she had practised her music almost every day. She had thought that she was ready to meet her harshest critic again – that was what she had come to call him in her mind. She was determined to think ill of him, however, when he walked through the door her resolve slipped slightly. By the time he had engaged her in conversation all that resolve had been banished entirely. They were both more than happily surprised to find that they had a lot in common. For Rebecca she was shocked at the undivided attention he gave to her opinions when she spoke, and replied to them accordingly. For Benedict, he was astonished at the intelligent woman she had quickly grown into. After dinner they all requested that she should play and sing for them all. She refused at first, wanting to but not daring to look at Benedict sitting across from her. After some encouragement she finally accepted and made her way silently to the pianoforte. Rebecca caught his eye as she sat at the stool, a few of her waving curls dancing against her neck. He looked at her curiously, wanting to see if she still played with the same clumsiness. He tilted his head to her slightly and on noting her worried expression gave her the first of many reassuring smiles. Mentally thanking him she turned forward and placed her fingers on the ivory keys.

That was the _volte_.

Later that evening he gently guided her to one side in the bustling entrance hall. From behind his back he pulled out a primrose and handed it to her. It was only much later she realised he had pulled it from the basket hanging by the door.

The thirtieth time they met Rebecca was beside herself with nerves. It was at her parent's home. She crouched silently and watched through the gap in the door joining the library to the main saloon as he asked her father's permission to marry her. His dark gentle eyes had scanned the room, and for a second Rebecca was sure he had spied her through the crack in the door. She never did find out whether he had spotted her, he had always refused to say.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x

_Do I have everything I need? I have all of my dresses, apart from the one I arrived here in.  
>It is too ripped to ever wear again, but I cannot seem to let go of it.<br>It is one of the only things keeping me connected to my past life,  
>however dull that life must have been.<br>It must have been dull, how would I not remember it otherwise?  
>I am sorry that Rebecca feels too ill to travel; I hope that she will be<br>better when we return. Daniel seems really concerned about her,  
>I can tell by his brow. Although he smiles his brow is creased from frowning. <em>Daniel_. _

_This trip will be _

**_ A disaster. This whole affair will end horribly. Why am  
>I allowing this to unfold in front of me? Why didn't I use mother's<br>'illness' as an excuse to stay a while longer at Frayton? No.  
>No, I must do what is right. I must be more like my father. I have to be strong<br>even if I feel like I am walking towards the gallows.  
>We're at Brookwood already?<em>**

_Why can't this journey go any_

_Faster? I think we are only about 10 miles from Frayton village.  
>I reckon if I sit beside Daniel and tilt my head out of the window I<br>could still see the village down the valley, perhaps even Frayton Abbey  
>its self. I haven't been this far away from Frayton since my accident, it<br>happened on this road, didn't it? No one ever told me so but it must have,  
>I have a feeling it must have. Where was I going? <em>

_This road_

**_ Led her to me. Now it is going to lead her away from me  
>it seems fitting, I suppose. I remember the first time I saw her<br>more vividly than most of our encounters, she lay their crumpled  
>at the bottom of the carriage, and her hair soaked in her own blood. She<br>was so light to pick up out of the carriage, and so cold – I thought she was  
>dead.<em>**

_And the driver _

_What happened to him? Was he there when Daniel found me? Had  
>he run off and left me for dead? Or had he already… died?<br>That's all in the past now, everything else is in the past. I have Daniel  
>and he <em>loves _me. _

_I can scarcely believe someone like him _

**_ Would have let me leave his house alive, let alone permitted  
>me more time with her. Darcy had no idea if I would have kept my<br>promise of returning his sister-in-law to him. However, I am a good  
>delivery boy. Also, I am frustratingly <em>**

_A man who_

_Cares for my opinions and is very attentive. Even I don't need  
>to remember my past life to realise that is a rare thing. <em>

_Which village is that? _

**_ Lambton? _Please _tell me it isn't. _**

_The road is smoother here, but still rather rough. Does that mean that we are…_

**_ There is it. _**

_Pemberley. _

X—x—x—x—x—x _  
><em>

"Mary!" Elizabeth's cry cut through the silence like a sword slicing skin. Harriet looked up at the words, not quite understanding why. _Mary. _Her mouth fell open and she cried:

"Elizabeth!"

_There it is._

The beginning of the end.

It's all over

.

Daniel turned to her, more horrified then relieved that she _knew_ Elizabeth Darcy. Somewhere deep inside she _knew_ this woman as her sister. He could only watch her as a tidal wave of feelings flickered across her dark eyes, like her mind was scanning the pages of a book with impossible speed. As Mary lived through each new memory, first with trepidation then rejuvenation (even at the more sorrowful ones), Daniel felt each and every one of _their_ memories slip from them like sweat globules.

"Mary! Oh, it is really you! I am so _glad_to see you. I missed you so much. Oh Mary!"

Mary, whose eyes had fallen from Elizabeth's and rested nowhere in particular snapped out of her trance to look at her again. Something changed on her face, it couldn't have been called a smile but every feature lifted slightly, like it would when one thinks of a home, of a place to belong. Apart from Elizabeth, who was visibly shaking with excitement and perhaps Darcy who shuffled uncertainly, every other person present seemed to have been held under Medusa's gaze. Even, Mary found she couldn't move without any difficulty. _What is happening? What has happened to me? I know. I _understand_myself now. I finally understand my actions, my tendencies. Every habit has been running loose in my head for so long now. I had simply floated with such ignorance. _Finally_ I understand. How do I describe the feeling of being utterly in control of myself? How do I feel that feeling now I cannot remember what my life was ten minutes prior to this? My family are here, waiting for me – perhaps stunned into silence, which is actually extremely unusual – but they are _here._For me._

An overwhelming thick feeling rose in Mary's chest until she swore she could become ill from it. However, it was too sweet, too pure to become ill from. It was the sweetest honey, the warmest bread, the freshest apple, but none of those things at the same time. How to tame the fire within her soul, inflaming her like it never had before. Except…

_"I promise that I am serious, Harriet. I want to marry you"_

"Then why don't you ask?" He stopped kissing her now and looked at her square in the eye. Harriet was scared she had upset him and went to correct herself when he shushed her quickly.

"I will. When we have returned. I can't ask now, it isn't fair. But will you say yes?"

How could she accept, she isn't who he fell for?

_Where has that feeling slipped to? The overwhelming feeling of love I felt for him mere seconds ago. I love him. No, Harriet loves him – I am not her. He _knew_. He knew where I belong and he never told me. Why? Why didn't he tell me? What was he trying to prove? These are my family; did he think I could ever be happier never remembering? All those off guard looks he shared with Rebecca. It was all because of this. Who else knew before me? The Winsor's knew, they must have alerted him… then he went to London soon after… How _much_ did he learn in town? He shouldn't have kept this from me! How _dare_ he try and control my life, he is worse than everyone else. Just because I am plain, puerile, pathetic Mary Bennet doesn't mean that I don't _feel._I thought he loved me, but all that must have been a lie. He wouldn't have forsaken my happiness to hold onto a dream of his own if he loved me._

I hate him. But I love him. I hate in equal share to my love.

Everything had stood still for some time. Even Elizabeth had stopped moving. All eyes were trained upon Mary. Not getting enough of seeing her face again. Mary was barely aware of the eyes on her as she turned to the young Earl beside her. Even for those who didn't know the situation in the slightest, their attachment was perfectly obvious. The way he looked down at her like she were a ray of sunshine. How the tension between them sent sparks flickering left, right and centre.

Everyone held their breath, hope and fear swelling.

"I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality, Lord Greycote" Mary muttered when her voice finally allowed her. She addressed his cravat with the Mary Bennet cautious eyes. Losing face quickly she _bobbed_. It wasn't the graceful curtsey that she had shown many others. Her character change had occurred in the one simple dip of her body. Daniel, similarly finding words hard to form, stared at the top of her head and nodded slightly. He started to contemplate unconsciously the ways in which her tone had changed so much within ten minutes. He had not known what to have expected, but one thing he definitely didn't expect was for her to address him as she had their first ever conversation. It seemed fitting that he who had helped forcefully christen Harriet, should witness her shedding that label and becoming free.

He knew nothing, except that he _loved_ her. As Harriet _or_Mary. As long as his heart beat, he would hold onto that like a lifeline.

If she hadn't had turned from him, if she had held his gaze even for a second he physically wouldn't have been able to draw himself from her side. That hadn't happened, however. What had happened was something even more consuming, solidifying, if that was entirely possible.  
>Mary Bennet had turned her back on him.<p>

What was he supposed to do? She had _turned_ from him. She could have asked him to stay, if one syllable had passed through her delicious lips hinting that she wanted him to stay he would have. He would have gripped hold of her hand and chained himself to her. Daniel could only watch with a hint of pure terror gushing from his flickering eyes as the woman he _adored_stepped up the stone steps towards her family.

He didn't need her to turn back to know, that in those few steps a barrier had been built up around them.

Mary started her slow decent up the steps, but every step felt like she had run a mile. She managed two steps before stopping and briefly allowing the house in front of her to waver and spin before her eyes. Two lives worth of memories were trying to join and compile in her mind and were finding it extremely difficult. With another shuddering step forwards she feared she would tumble. Daniel and Darcy shared a panicked glance and both instinctively reached out towards the petite brunette. However, before either man had half a chance at forming her name on their lips Mr. Bennet had glided forward and clutched his middle daughter to his chest. He glanced briefly to the young Earl who he had never heard of, but yet meant so much to his daughter, and felt Mary shudder against him. Tears rocking through her until she finally broke down in his arms. Those warm supportive arms, that meant so much, but she felt so little. Mr. Bennet turned his head down to kiss his Mary's dark locks, rocking her gently and easing her plagued mind.  
>Trying to help the situation, but not really understanding the meaning of 'tact', Mrs. Bennet rushed towards her daughter, flapping and screaming as she approached. Mary was pulled into her arms whilst Mrs. Bennet shouted loudly to all in the not so close vicinity that she had treated Mary wrongly and promised to reform her character. Mary had little choice and remained quiet and limp as she was passed around her family like a rag doll. From Kitty who wept into her hair and promised never to tease her again, to Jane and Bingley who tenderly wiped the tears from her eyes and beamed at her. Then Elizabeth pulled her close and burst into tears. She still believed after every development that all that had happened at been her fault. Darcy took the two females between his arms and awkwardly rubbed their backs soothingly.<p>

With Elizabeth still clinging onto Mary, everyone then methodically turned to walk in the double doors and out of Daniels life. Darcy let his family of sorts pass him by and then swung back to face Daniel who still hovered half way up the steps. He sighed knowingly before gently pacing down the steps towards him.

"You should come in, get some rest. I will have someone ready a room for you" The elder man started, putting a small smile onto his face and patting the Earl on the back – trying to make him feeling slightly better about the situation.

"No…" Daniel started hoarsely. He cleared his throat and tried to go on. "I need to be…home"

"Yes, I suppose you do" Darcy's mind drifted back to his fast retreat back to Pemberley after the horrid Rosing's debacle. _He is such a chump, of course he shouldn't be at Frayton – he needs to be here, with _Mary_. How is she supposed to understand how her recent brief interlude fuses with the rest of her life, without the one man who has been her constant? _Of course Darcy didn't voice this. That would be hypocritical seeing as he would have done the exact same as Daniel.

"It was nice to see you again, Darcy"

"Thank you for everything you have done, Greycote. We are all so thankful that Mary was protected at Frayton Abbey" He added sincerely, desperately trying to catch Daniel's eye with his own, but of course, not succeeding. Daniel wasn't willing to let _Darcy_of all people see he was on the brink of collapse.

"Pray, don't thank me for anything I've _done_, I don't deserve such praise"

"Daniel…" Darcy started pleadingly before he could catch himself. He needed to understand. He needed to know. Everyone had been beside themselves; they had thought Mary was dead. Nothing else seemed at all likely. Without Daniel, their worst fear probably would have become a reality.

"No, please. Please…ask Miss. Bennet to write to my mother if she feels able – I know she will miss her company"

"Of course"

Daniel then nodded his head once briefly in Darcy's direction and fled towards the comfort of his waiting carriage.


	9. Chapter 9

**- I am sorry that the line spacing and italics etc have really fucked up. I tried fixing it but it won't work. So I am so so sooorrrryyy. Please just try and make sense of it. It's times like these I think life is trying to punish me! **

**Thank you for all your reviews on the other chapters! I love hearing your thoughts. Sorry about grammar – but I'm not really bothered by it, it's only a fun little story. (:**

There is only one more chapter left before the Epilogue! I can't believe I have actually finished a whole complete story.

In this chapter there is a few references to Owen Sheer's poems because I really like them. And, there is another memory of Rebecca and Benedict because I actually love the pairing.

This chapter is a little angsty… so enjoy!

"… And I realise that's how I felt when we first met -  
>an uncut key, a smooth blade, edentate,<p>

waiting for your impression , the milling and the grooves  
>of moments in time, until our keyways would fit,<p>

… From then on I was sure we were keyed alike.  
>That our combinations matched,<br>our tumblers aligned precisely to give and roll perfectly  
>into the other's empty spaces.<p>

… a master key fit.  
>So when did the bolt slip? The blade break in the mouth?"<p>

_Extracts from "Keyways"; Owen Sheers. _

Chapter Nine 

Mary ran. She ran from everything, trying to put all the thoughts in her head behind her and just abandon ship. There had been a time where she cried in longing for her past life – now she cried because she had it back. Thankfully she had found the main staircase effortlessly, and from there it was fairly easy to locate her room.  
>On pushing the door closed behind her, she slumped against the dark oak and closed her eyes to everything. The only sound in the room was the lulling crackle of the fire and the perpetual tick of the clock on the mantelpiece. She remained slumped there, her breath ragged and her head swollen, refusing to opening her eyes – and in doing so having to face the reality around her. All she was able to do right now, was calm the torrent raging throughout her body. All she was able to think about right now, was how <em>weak <em>she was for letting all this upset her so.

Mary rested against the door in undisrupted silence for five minutes. She was quite surprised that Colonel Johnson hadn't come back to find her – perhaps she had been mistaken about him too. The only thing that connected her life to those downstairs was the occasional scuffle of feet on a floor board. Mary soon gave up trying to calm her tears, it was futile and the best course of action was to just empty herself completely of all emotion.  
>Taking another shaking breath, she decided to do what she would at Longbourn. Domestics.<p>

Slowly prizing her tear stained eyes open she looked around. Her trunk, which she had not previously seen when she was escorted to her room the first time, lay closed and locked on the edge of her bed. She stepped towards it, knowing what lay inside, and deciding it was best if she closeted all those memories now rather than later. Fumbling with the keys held on by a leather strap to the handle of the trunk, Harriet turned them in the lock and flipped the lid.

There lay everything material she knew from the past few months of her life. It lay there, looking up at her with a sickening pastel glow. Seizing the dresses roughly in her clenched hands she threw them aside. Emptying out the trunk and in the process emptying out all emotion from her chest. Soon it became a soothing ritual. Grab – grasp – throw – listen – gasp – turn – grab.

Then there it lay. A pearl hidden deep within the sand. The diary. It had swiftly moved from being a mere book of fragmental memories to being the passage to her heart. The one place where strands from two lives fused together other than in her herself. Mary warily glanced at it for a few seconds before taking it up in her shaking fingers. She spun suddenly her arm flexing, getting ready to throw the damned book into the fire when she caught herself. Her eyes were trained to the cackle of the flames. It was too _easy_. Mary wanted it to hurt her – she wanted it to hurt so she would know how foolish she was.

Weak kneed and giddy she approached the fire. She opened the book and took the corner of the first page between finger and thumb. Mary rubbed the worn paper gently, like one would rub a bank note, before haring downwards. One page fell into the fire where it shrivelled like the scrotum of a castrated lamb. She seized the next one roughly at the top, and ripped – shaving the flesh from the book head to toe.  
>Again and again pages were ripped, gnawed, shaken, slashed then destroyed. Most of the book had gone, and it fell limply in Mary's hands – her fingers black; as bloodied as a butchers. She had just disposed of her latest victim when her gaze snapped back to a page. A page where the script was not her own.<p>

_Dear Mary._

I know if you are reading this then I have returned you safely to your family and we have parted ways. Thinking forward to the inevitable moment, the mere thought of being parted from you hurts me to no end.  
>By the time you read this, I will be thinking how being parted from you has almost torn my heart in two.<p>

I am deeply regretful for having kept your true life from you – I was merely being selfish, I couldn't stand to be parted from you so I held on until the last possible moment. I understand that you are angry with me, and probably never wish to see me again, but you

must_know. I must be allowed to tell you, if just once more, that I meant every single word I ever said to you._

You mean

everything_to me and I love you with my whole soul._

Daniel.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

**(Half an hour earlier)**

Mary stood too quickly with an intake of breath, and watched sickened as everyone beamed up at her.

"Excuse me… I am very tired, I think I'll retire" She mumbled quickly before her tears overtook her. She turned sharply on her heel and fled.

Mary had never visited Pemberley before. Darcy and Elizabeth had only been married a few months, and besides, why would the least favoured sister have visited before the others? The strange house posed a problem for Mary now. She slipped out of the balcony doors and paused – looked apprehensively through the curtains of rain to the darkened grounds beyond. She needed, more than anything, to walk and find some secluded spot away from the house. Perhaps if she moved far enough away into an unknown place she could pretend she was still at… Mary blocked her thoughts quickly. Not wishing, but agreeing with herself that maybe it was best to forget that life.

_I thought if I understood my past everything would fit together, but it hasn't. It has only left me isolated once more. Everything is different now, but everyone is acting the same more than ever. How can _I _dwell under such a reactionary view? How can _I _behave as they wish me to after…him?_

Is it possible to wish, to want, to

long , _for a smutronstalle that you never really possessed? I cannot wish that I never remembered my past, that would be a lie, I am glad I remember my family… my home. A home that I never fitted in to. Frayton had… no. I cannot think about Frayton or _him_. He has left, gone, forever. I have no hope of ever seeing him again._

Who would want

me_? Stupid, plain, ridiculous Mary Bennet._

Try as I might to hold onto Harriet I cannot. Her heart belonged to him and his to her. I am a completely different person now. Harriet is

dead_. And Miss. Mary Bennet, the forgotten sister, rules in her place._

Mary Bennet then moved on down the stone steps, pretending – jesting with herself – that she was walking to meet her courtiers. She imagined what it would be like to be Queen, to rule, to for once be on the top of the food chain instead of wallowing away at the bottom. Would it make her happy? People would adore her, _foolish_people would at least. Would her court adore her? They would smile curiously to her face but as soon as her back was turned the factions would squabble about how best to catch her in their traps. She would become a caged bird, singing with a voice that was not her own.

_How much different is that to my present circumstances?_ Mary wondered to herself as she sunk down to sit on the bottom steps. She drew her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them and the sodden material of her dress, trying to find some comfort in the gesture. Her slight frame shivered somewhat against the cold and the rain. She rested her cheek to her knee and allowed her hair to plaster her face. She wished for the rain to simply wash her away. _Those people in there, the ones that call themselves my family are no different to courtiers. They do not compete for me, but they do not care for me. I am not sure what angers me most, the way they act as though I am the favoured child, or how they pretend that it has _always_ been so. I remember how it was before my accident; I _remember _drifting unnoticed through the corridors of Longbourn, barley recognising anything in my own home which was mine. They are not making the effort to be extra kind to me for my benefit – they are doing it to squash the guilt they felt in ignoring me the whole of my life._

They probably would have fooled me if I had not learnt what it feels like to be accepted. For my whole life up until a few months ago I simply accepted my position as Mary Bennet – the runt. I didn't know what it was to be loved and accepted by someone to whom I almost became a daughter figure to. I didn't know what

love _was. The love of a parent and child, and the love of man and woman._

My family just had to take me away from that life to fulfil their desire to resolve their guilty consciences. No,

he_ extracted me from that life. _

After Mary had left the party, all conversation trickled to a stop and the whole family looked at each other sheepishly. It had been fine to pretend that they were willing to play happy families when they had their audience, but as soon as Mary had fled the elephant entered and concealed it's self in the shadows. That elephant in the corner currently looked through the eyes of Fitzwilliam Darcy. He had internally refused to play any game. He would not pretend to Mary that he felt more than he did, he would not forcefully throw himself at her like the rest of the party. He knew something that none of her family did. Mary Bennet was _not_nonsensical. She was, in fact, extremely clever. As soon as Mrs. Bennet forced her to sit beside her something in Mary's eyes flashed as she realised how the evening was going to pan out. Even Darcy found it hard to grasp how her own family didn't realise Mary would see through their desperate act. It had taken a few hours but finally they realised when Mary fled from the room with unshed tears in her eyes. They now all sat in silence, their guilt crushing them into the ground.

Darcy turned slowly and paced to the window, the only sounds in the room the rustle of his clothes and the click click clicking of his shoes on the wood floor. He wasn't surprised in the slightest to spot Mary out in the rain. She was curled up in a tight ball at the bottom of the stone steps leading to the lake. Her shoulders were shaking violently, Darcy couldn't tell whether it was with cold or because she was currently crying. Judging on the last look he had caught off her, he deduced it was probably a mix of both. The night was cold, and the rain would make it colder tenfold – someone needed to go out and comfort her. But who? Darcy certainly was not the right person for the job, Mary knew him as a proud solemn man, hardly the person she would share her troubles with.

"Oh Mary" Came a soft voice by his side. Darcy jumped, turning his head slightly to look at the tormented face of Jane Bingley. She, like Darcy, had not been a fan of her families plan. She understood how much it would hurt Mary in turn, and now before her eyes was the painfully raw proof.

"Tonight never should have happened" Darcy muttered, his tone harsh but not accusing, and certainly not harsh enough for the rest of the party to pick up on it. Jane glanced up at her brother-in-law with his furred eyebrows and sighed. Even if he was of a much more reserved character, they had their similarities.

"She can't be allowed to stay out there all evening, she will become ill" Darcy didn't reply, just kept his eye on the trembling figure. "I will go to her" Darcy snapped his eyes towards Jane then her protruding stomach and went to protest. Jane gave him a rare look telling him not to question her, before walking back to her husband and whispering something in his ear. Darcy watched the dark reflection off the window and Jane announced she was too tired to sit up anymore and was going to her chambers. Jane started to waddle towards the door when it was suddenly flung open. The door came to a banging rest on the wall and the whole party flinched. Two figures stood in the doorway with water seeping to the floor around them. Darcy turned sharply, slightly annoyed, from the window to get a better look at their faces.

"Blasted evening for travelling" Colonel Fitzwilliam announced with a laugh – the other man Darcy did not recognise.

"Colonel Johnson, Richard – I didn't think you would arrive until tomorrow" Elizabeth rose from her chair after a few seconds of shock. The whole party swiftly followed and gazed wearily at the two beaming travellers. Colonel Johnson took in the sickeningly bright room, and then its occupants. Something looked almost half dead in all of their faces, especially in the eyes of the gentleman stood by the window. It took less than two seconds for Johnson to realise he must be Mr. Darcy – he was the only person in the room he had not encountered before, and he had such a strong air of power brewing in his dark eyes.

"We came hurrying back to Derbyshire as soon as we heard the news" Colonel Fitzwilliam addressed Elizabeth and then turned his attention to Johnson who promptly caught his eye and smiled slowly. They had left, to be strictly accurate, three minutes after they had received Elizabeth's letter filled with the joyous news. They had currently been residing in town, and given a lot of people quite a shock as they both tumbled out the front door and down the steps to their horses which were quickly being saddled.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect you to care about the travelling circumstances" Darcy gestured to the weather outside with a wave of his hand, his eyes catching Mary's figure for a couple of seconds more in the process.

"Even if it is stormy" Came Elizabeth's slightly scolding tone as she stepped forward and beckoned them into the room before passing them to speak a few quiet words to the butler who had admitted them.

"All in the name of a little spot of adventure" Johnson replied charmingly, ringing his hands together as he gratefully stepped further into the warmth of the room. Colonel Fitzwilliam turned a knowing eye to his friend – they had many stories of their journey to share with the party, and he was itching to do so.

"Quite" Was all he replied at present.

As Elizabeth quickly spoke to the butler, the two men took this opportunity to great the other silent members of the room. Once everyone had bowed and curtseyed respectively, Colonel Fitzwilliam immediately struck up a conversation with Jane who had been hovering by his side, visibly itching to the leave the room. Fitzwilliam had no intention of letting her leave as he bombarded her with questions about the baby. Jane, too polite as ever, replied to his questions kindly and when Elizabeth instructed both men to "go and warm yourselves by the fire, you look like a pair of drowned rats" Jane found herself swept along in the mix.

Johnson stood facing the fire, and out of the corner of his eye he watched Mr. Darcy on the opposite side of the room from him. He stood by the window and was turned towards it slightly, but not at such a great angle that he couldn't easily observe the rest of the party. Raking his fingers through his damp hair absentmindedly, Johnson placed his hat on a small table by the fire and set off across the room to great his host.

Darcy watched out the corner of his eye as Colonel Johnson approached, and something tugged guiltily in his gut. What would he say when he found out who Mary was? Darcy found it very hard to believe that, with the casual was in which both Colonels entered the room, Daniel had informed him of anything. Darcy wished time would suddenly slow so that he could have time to calculate the best way of explaining everything to him.

"Mr. Darcy, how do you do. Colonel Johnson at your service" All too soon he was being greeted with a smile and an outstretched right hand. In a panic Darcy snapped his eyes away from the window, and tried, like a child trying to hide something broken, to obscure the whole of the window from view.

"Pleasure to meet you; I should thank you for your help with…" Darcy's head unconsciously jerked in the direction of out the window, Johnson curious at the movement looked passed Darcy and out of the rain battered window. _Is that a figure? No, it can't be. Who is foolish enough to sit outside in this weather? It is a figure, it's a _woman_. What on earth is she doing? And why is Darcy looking at me in… oh. It's Miss. Bennet. It has to be, but why? Why has no one gone to bring her back inside – why aren't her family more concerned? They don't realise she's out there, do they? _

"Is that Miss Bennet?" Johnson's eyes were glued to the window – he almost didn't want to believe it. "Why on earth has she been left alone out there?" Darcy looked to the creased brow of the Colonel, and then all of a sudden something changed in his eyes.

_That reminds of that time when I was at Frayton. Harriet had just finished that piece on the piano, although of course it was really Daniel playing – I cannot believe thought he could fool a military man. I was talking to… what was her name? The older woman, with the funny hem on her dress? Mrs. Twinnings that's it! Then all of a sudden Daniel came up behind me in a panic, he couldn't find Harriet. I laughed and told him she was probably getting some air, and then he scarpered off. I turned back to Mrs. Twinnings and… well; I still have no clue what she was rabbiting on about.  
><em>

"Where is Miss Mary Bennet?" Fitzwilliam inquired, spinning about the room, arms outstretched.

_It had been some time since Daniel had approached me, so I went to investigate. I had walked towards the window overlooking the balcony and stone steps to the gardens and there they both were. _

"She has retired for the evening; it is an extremely long journey from Frayton Abbey" Elizabeth replied, carefully, cautiously.

_He has his arms around her and she was pressed against him, her face rested… wait. What? _

"Frayton Abbey!" Johnson hissed suddenly, his eyes going wide as two ends of thought fused together in his mind. Mary Bennet. Harriet. Harriet was Mary Bennet. Mary Bennet was Harriet.

A look of panic and raw shock panned across the Colonel's face as he looked to Darcy. His lip curled and he drew in breath to speak but Darcy silenced him with an undiluted look. A look so undiluted that all the air was knocked out of the Colonel. He had himself just discovered the masterful Darcy trait of being able to convey whole symphony's with one timed look.

"Later" came Darcy's hasty whisper. "Pray, I'll explain later, but not now"

"You must explain _now_, sir." His brow creased again, anger swelling slowly in his chest. "How came she to be here, more importantly how came she to be sitting outside on a night like this!"

"Her family have little _tact_, however wait, I implore you. I cannot explain now"

"I am going to go to her, and _then,_ you _will _explain"

With that Johnson made a shaky excuse, much on the same lines as the one Jane had made just a few moments ago. Darcy watched him stride from the room. He caught Jane's eye, questioning the Colonels statement. Darcy simply nodded slightly and all was explained.

Mary was busy murmuring her curses to the rain mixed tears running against her lips when she heard movement beside her.

"Harriet" He started softly as he settled down beside her. She was surprised to hear the voice – she hadn't even considered the fact that she wouldn't have seen him again. But here he was.

"She's dead" Mary gaze didn't waver from the stone in front of her. She wondered why he was here, but her brain couldn't seem to care. It couldn't seem to care about anything anymore. It was as if the rain had washed away every feeling that she ever possessed.

"How can she be, when I see her sat right beside me? Mary? Harriet? What difference does a name make?"

"She was never alive." Johnson sighed slowly, his breath condensing quickly in front of him. He understood from her being here and Darcy's look that something disastrous had happened, but he was cold and tired and severely impatient. He honestly wasn't in the mood to be having this conversation.

"Never alive? How can you say that? From my short time at Frayton your life burned brighter than most" His voice was surprisingly calm, even to his ears. It hadn't been lost on both of them, however, that it had taken him a few moments to school his emotions before speaking.

"That was fiction. It wasn't _real. _It didn't count"

"Did it feel real to you? Did you believe it was real?"

"Of course it felt real – I _thought_it was real" Mary's voice picked up emotion now, and she leant forward a little on the step. Her eyes snapping up and looking across the grounds. Johnson watched as her hands played with the hem of her dress agitated. He reached forward to place a warm hand on her arm.

"Then don't you dare tell me that those months didn't count for anything. Daniel lo-" She jumped up suddenly, taking a step away. Johnson swivelled so he was looking up at her ghostly pale face. Her charcoal eyes pierced him for the first time through the mass of her inky hair.

"No he doesn't! If he 'loves' me so much then why did he leave? Why did he leave me here, _alone_? He promised me that he would never leave me again, and I believed him"

"He loves you, Mary! Never let go of that"

"_He_lied to me once, why shouldn't you lie to me now?" She took another trembling step backwards, almost tripping up but managing to catch herself, moving her quaking arms outward for balance. "Why shouldn't anyone lie to me? What does it matter if poor, pathetic Mary Bennet gets upset?"

Another step. "I shall tell you why it matters. It's because _I_matter"

Another.

"I have my own voice"

Johnson felt then as through fire had flashed before his eyes and by the time he shook his head clear he only caught the last traces of her dress disappearing inside. Scrambling up, fumbling all the way up the steps he pursued her. He blinked against the sudden bright light in the hall and swore to himself. Pemberley was as difficult to manoeuvre as a maze to him. He exhaled, his whole body shuddering and brought his freezing finger tips up to massage through his waterlogged locks. A crack behind him made him swivel on the spot, turning around he spotted Darcy in the entrance to a dimly lit room. Darcy acknowledge the sodden Colonel staring at him dumbly before motioning him to follow with the flex of a long finger.

"Come, and I will explain"

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x.

Everything was quiet at Frayton that evening; even the clocks seemed to have stopped ticking. Everything, apart from the pianoforte. Daniel sat and wielded with the tips of his fingers music so heartbreakingly sorrowful, Rebecca was sure that his body wouldn't be able to contain the emotion anymore. He was playing _the _piece, which was what they had all silently agreed to call it now. The piece where Daniel had saved Harriet from embarrassment. Rebecca closed her eyes and remembered how close the two of them had sat at the piano. Suddenly the image of Harriet was replaced with that of her sister Beatrice. She looked to Daniel and noted a change in his face – sitting there at the piano was_ her _Benedict. Through her childish eyes she saw them sit too close together – then she remembered something more…

The evening was extremely warm, and soon the ballroom became too overheated for Rebecca to tolerate. She parted with her family and began to manoeuver her way through the room, trying to find a cooler place to hoover. That was what she told herself anyway. Rebecca hadn't been especially hot in the ballroom; she just wanted to find a valid excuse to search for Benedict. The night had turned out to be long and tiresome. Miranda had danced with many gentlemen, at the time she had been in humour to, but now her feet were aching and she just wanted some lively conversation with the Earl. He had promised he would be in attendance but he hadn't seen him for some hours. She slowly wiggled her way through the throng of people and on her journey she ended up slowly walking behind Lady Woodchester and Mrs. Punt. She knew the two old women reasonably well since she was a child but they were both renowned gossips and she was told not to take any notice of them. It was for this reason she was quite keen to listen in on their conversation - to find out what the newest ton titter tatter was. It could prove a valuable conversation starter.

"My dear, have you heard about the poor Miss. Pasley?" Lady Woodchester pulled on Mrs. Punt's arm slightly to get her attention. Rebecca's ear pricked up at the mention of her name. Something clenched in her chest – she didn't remember anything of interest happening in her life. Nothing did.

"I don't believe I have, pray, do tell"

"Well then, I bring great news. I hear her family are soon to hear news of her engagement" Rebecca almost tripped over the hem of her dress in shock. _Engagement. Benedict._

"To whom?"

"Surely you cannot guess?" Lady Woodchester laughed, a bell tinkling in the slight breeze.

"To the Earl of Greycote! Oh, that is wonderful news, is it not?"

"Is it? How is that wonderful?" The women came to an abrupt stopped momentarily as the Lady looked her companion up and down. Rebecca skidded into a stop also, narrowly avoiding going into the back of them.

"Well, Rebecca and the Earl are all so obvious in their feelings" Mrs. Punt explained calmly, tugging her partner to start walking again.

"Rebecca? No, I speak of _Beatrice _Pasley" Beatrice. Rebecca covered her mouth with her hand to stop from protesting, interrupting them, shaking Lady Woodchester until all her secrets came tumbling out. How could he marry her sister? He seemed so… with her… not with…

"Beatrice? But the Earl so obviously cares for Rebecca"

"No, you have it all wrong. The Earl is simply getting closer to Rebecca so he can then conqueror the eldest and richer sister! His 'affection' for Rebecca is all just a ploy"

"Says who? I refuse to believe it"

"His mother, the Dowager Countess herself. She told me just yesterday" Rebecca stopped walking and stood in the crowd. His mother had confirmed it – the Dowager Countess was so respectable, so kind, it must be true. How could it not? Her aggravating elder sister and that rake! When did he plan this? How was he going to put this plan into motion? Then a thought struck her. She hadn't seen her sister or the Earl all night. Something greater smacked her in the face. She often didn't see her sister and the Earl for quite lengthy periods at assemblies. What if they were together?

"Poor Rebecca. How shall she bear it?" Mrs. Punt continued, both ladies unaware that they had stopped being stalked by the very person they least wanted to hear the news.

"Reasonably so, I dare say. Everyone likes to be crossed in love now and then"

"To think, there we all were believing the Earl would sweep her off her feet! But I do love a bit of heartache, my dear"

"As do I" Lady Woodchester confirmed.

With that the subject was over as quick as it had begun. The two ladies turned left towards the card rooms and Rebecca found herself being carried on out onto the terrace. Rebecca stood leaning herself against a stone wall and looked out over the warmly lit London. Rebecca never thought her life would amount to this. A silly girl gazing out towards London but never being able to seize it. It wasn't her fault entirely, yes she had never tried to see and conquer the world, but the unwritten laws of womanhood prevented her. Something inside of her wouldn't let her take the two ladies words as gossip. It is easy to listen to gossip on others, but a lot harder to take it about yourself. What if… was all that circulated around her mind. What if Benedict was just playing a game? A great game of chess.

The more Rebecca thought about it, the more she could understand the old bags' words to be true. The first time they met, hadn't her sister sat too close? Hadn't they laughed together at parties, at dinners? Hadn't they strolled together sometimes on walks… Rebecca had always accepted this, because, when Benedict had looked at her – she had thought there was a greater sense of urgency, a gripping passion in his every movement. No, that was just acting. Playing along.

Rebecca wondered whether she should have played chess with her own life. Coupled with her reasonable fortune and looks nothing much could go wrong for her. She could have set her sights on a king and taken it. She could have played the game society played so well and married for money and power. She could have thrown away love for a few years and once a princely heir and a spare were born taken a lover. If her love for the Earl was going to amount to nothing more than heartache, then why shouldn't she play the money game and gain a title higher than his in the mix?

She shook these thoughts from her mind and told herself she couldn't marry for anything less than love. Even if it meant being alone forever. She knew the ladies prattle was meaningless gossip but still the more it circulated around her head the more everything started to click in place. She had never doubted her judgment this much before, she had been sure of his character, she had studied it most ardently for months, but people can be wrong. Maybe he was a vile man playing the vile dirty trick?

Rebecca started to walk in the small gardens by the house and more doubtful thoughts fill her head all the while until a sob rocked her and she settled down on a bench at the back of the garden. Her brain was so full of doubt and panic she couldn't repress the emotion anymore and it overtook her. All the glances and smiles passed between Benedict and Beatrice. It all made so much sense. Rebecca found herself suddenly cold, confused and feeling ill. Her tears were an outward outlet for all the feeling in her body. She tried to repress them at first but soon she gave up trying and let them wash over her. She turned her body and lay down on the bench. Settling on her back uncomfortably she looked up at the stars. She timidly reached forward and tried to reach them but her fingers enclosed around thin air. She felt utterly useless. Her character had failed her, being a woman had constrained her to a servant's life – under the control of her father, husband, and more genuinely men in general. She cared not for the ball or the men she had promised to dance with, what she wanted more than anything in the world was a 100% reassurance of something in her life. Benedict's love – something she had believed to be true – seemed too sweet now. Rebecca had never thought gossip would have affected her like this before.

The Earl of Greycote arrived at the assembly reasonably late and had been lured into the card room by Mr. Tomas. He had had a drink with the men and snuck away to find Rebecca to ask for a dance, and to apologise for his appalling lack of punctuality. He searched through a few of the stuff crowded rooms before coming across Mrs. Pasley talking animatedly with three others he was not acquainted with.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Pasley" He had approached rather timidly and with a faint blush on his cheeks. The lady in question turned to face him and bowed with a smile.

"Lord Greycote, what can I do for you?" A glint in her eye told Benedict she knew _exactly_what he was about to ask.

"I actually came to enquire to the whereabouts of your daughter. I cannot seem to find her anywhere" He asked, trying to remain proud not bashful – in failing to do this all the three ladies present thought him very handsome when flushed.

"Of course you have" She replied kindly trying to set him at ease. "I believe she is dancing. If not then she is most probably on the terrace"

"Thank you" He bowed to the four of them and turned to continue his search.

He was walking for some time before he veered off down a small side hallway. Checking around himself he slowly wondered passed door, wondering whether she could have snuck in one for some solitude. A loud crash behind him made him jump and spin around. A man he recognised but couldn't place came stumbling out of the door, his arm around none other than Miss. Beatrice Pasley.

"Lord Greycote!" All colour drained from her face when she spotted him. He stood there glued to the spot – wishing the bubbly of amusement wouldn't stretch as far as his face.

X-x-x

"Ah, Lord Greycote. I hope you have come to return my daughter. I have no doubt that you were the reason we are so late to leave for home" Mr Pasley greeted him as Benedict wondered back through the now quiet roomed, still searching for Rebecca.

"Actually, I haven't seen Miss. Pasley all evening. I have been searching in vain" As soon as the words were out of his month, something in her father face shifted.

"She was not with you?" He enquired. Panic setting in on his face and in his tone. He looked at his wife quickly and she took a calm step forward towards Benedict, taking hole of her husband's arm soothingly.

"No, sir" Benedict replied slowly. Trying to suppress the rising concern in his chest.

"Then where the devil is she? Oh, Rebecca" It was not a cry of annoyance, but of deepest worry. Benedict could only stare at him blankly for a few seconds before Mrs. Pasley swooped in.

"Dear, I am sure she is not far"

"you don't understand, this is most unlike Rebecca" Benedict could imagine, she would never do anything that could upset her father like this – she loved and respected him too much for that. She would never consciously do this, and that was what scared him the most. What if something _had_happened to her?

"It is most unlike her. What could have happened to her? My daughter!" Her father continued. Benedict shared a worried look with the rest of the party, apart from Beatrice who had avoided his eyes at all costs. The Earl took a deep breath and took hold of the situation.

'I am sure that she had just gotten lost somewhere on the premises, she may have tried to find an empty room" Benedict chanced a glance at the mortally embarrassed Beatrice again "and wondered too far and lost her way. I suggest we split up to search for her. You take the building and I shall search the gardens"

They then parted and Benedict made his way towards the terrace with his heart in his throat. He looked out over the darkness and saw a rough form in the dark resting on one of the benches. He practically ran down the steps and came and knelt by its side. Rebecca lay there fast asleep on the stone bench. On closer inspection he detected dried tears staining her cheeks and also she was shivering slightly. He frowned deeply at the presence of tears before instantly shrugging off his coat to wrap around her.

"Miss. Pasley. Rebecca? Rebecca you must wake up" Benedict knelt close to her side and shook her shoulder as gently as possible when trying to shake some life back into her.

"Hmm? Where am I?"

"You fell asleep on a bench at the assembly. Please put on my coat to keep you warm, you are shivering" The Earl stood again as Rebecca pulled herself into a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes slowly and looked at the sharpening figure in front of her. Her heart swelled slightly as she recognised his light features – also that indescribable curl of his lips.

"Lord Greycote?"

"Yes. Now the coat. _Please_" Without offering it to her again he dropped it onto her shoulders. She relaxed body sagged slightly under the heavy material. Rebecca wriggled back into his warmth for a few seconds before trying to shrug free. Benedict places his hands firmly on her shoulders and refused to let the material slip.

"No, I can't. You will be cold then"

"It does not matter as long as you are warm enough. You must have fallen asleep earlier. I arrived late and could not find you in the crowds. Your family are worried sick, and your father… they are searching the building now. We must return to them"

"Why did you come searching for me?" Rebecca grudgingly wrapped the coat tighter about her when she realised that resisting would be useless. Benedict stopped mid step – turning on his heel to look back at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did _you _come searching for _me_?"

"You were lost… I mean, I was worried – I couldn't find you anywhere. I had to make sure nothing happened to you"

"Why would you care if it did? What would it matter to you if I was injured?"

"Rebecca, I don't understand. What are you –" He had turned back to her now, taking a step closer – wanting to do something comforting. Her words were confusing to him, but the tone of her voice cast no doubt in his mind to her emotions. Pain.

"I know you don't care for me. I heard of your little plot" There, she had said it. Rebecca hadn't meant to say it in so few words; she had planned to let him come to the realisation that something was wrong by himself.

"My plot?"

"To use me to get to my sister!" She took a step away, trying to sidestep him back towards the building.

"Rebecca"

"_No_, I have –" He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him and squeezing his hand around hers suddenly in a deadlock.

"Rebecca, listen to me. I care about you so much. How can you even say I am using you – to get to your sister of all people? I _love_you with my whole soul"

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x. **  
>(Five hours later)<strong>

"Darcy what happened?"

_"How is she Elizabeth?"_

**"Resting"  
><strong>  
>"Darcy, I demand to know!"<p>

_"She's unwell. She fainted is all"_

"What do you mean 'is all'? You had to carry her in from the grounds! It is three in the morning, Darcy! What the devil was she doing?"

_"I think she was hallucinating" _

**"Why do you, dear?"**

"It was what awoke me. I –"

_"What awoke you?"_

"She was calling his name!"

_"Whose name?"_

"_His_name. You know full well whose!"

_"You must write to Frayton _immediately_."_


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter of this story (However there is an epilogue). Thank you all so much for reading. This chapter jumps around a little as it just ties up ends etc. The epilogue will give a firmer ending. **

**Please give me your thoughts (: Thank you _all_ again. Enjoy! **

**_Chapter Ten_  
><strong>

The first meeting of Lord. Daniel Bracken, The Earl of Greycote, and Thomas Bennet, the patron saint of well-read-country-gentlemen, will always remain a mystery. If the latter had been someone of more consequence, the essays that would have been written on the subject would all begin: _On the 15__th__ of May at a quarter to nine, Lord Greycote entered the south saloon at Pemberley house. At approximately twelve fifteen, Lord Greycote and Thomas Bennet exited together as if they had been the best of friends for years. Here is where a most dedicated friendship originated. _

_x –x –x –x –x _

_A bright light flashed before her eyes and she struggled away from it. She pressed her eyes together and tried to drift back into her dreams. At that moment a rumble erupted in her head and sent violent shudders around her body. She bit past the pain quickly and issued a low groan. She heard movement to the right of her, then a voice close by. _

A gentle humming, a small etude accompanied by a warm palm being placed onto her forehead. Mary lay still, unmoving and silent and allowed the voice to wash over her. There was something so familiar about the situation, however it all seemed a lifetime ago.

And so, Rebecca stayed affectionately by Mary's side. She knew the doctor was more apprehensive then he was allowing the family to know. As soon as Rebecca and he examined the body together for the first time, an unearthly form of communication spiralled between them. When the family asked, the both took their positions and flourished through a charade of smiles and heavy-hung promises. As they were completing their final bows for the evening, they were both very aware of the past memories stacked in the wings.

When asked, Rebecca would rave about Mary's improving health, her churning stomach always a constant reminder of the last days of her sister's life. The fever, the hallucinations, the funeral.

X – X – x –x –x –x

On the 15th of May, at twelve seventeen, Daniel and Mr. Bennet both decided to go visit Mary's chambers. Mr. Bennet had made it a habit of his to visit his daughter twice a day. A sense of guilt had slowly wormed his way up into his chest. He usually visited Mary around eleven – however Daniel had kept his mind off the condition of his middle child. Daniel hadn't allowed himself to see Mary yet. No one questioned him about it; they usually stayed far away from his path. He had taken to pacing. Even Darcy, who was himself the epitome of broodish wandering, was starting to feel the strain. Darcy was left to watch with a carefully schooled expression of undiluted understanding as Daniel walked back and forth along the long gallery; his expression always one of uncertain foreboding. His eyebrows peeked down in a frown as if he couldn't even understand his actions.

He hadn't planned on visiting Mary, not yet anyway, but Mr. Bennet made the suggestion and he couldn't give _No _as a reply to her father. He took a deep breath as they found themselves walking along in silence. He would be able to survive this. It would only be for twenty minutes of his life. He could repress the sickening feeling in his gut for twenty minutes. He _had _to.

Both men were almost at her door when suddenly they were approached by Darcy himself. He requested that he speak to Daniel alone. Daniel looked across as him, and then to Mr. Bennet. He noticed for the first time how faint he felt, and how both men were looking to him with concern. Bennet gently told him that he should go with Darcy before slipping into Mary's room with a back-glance in his son-in-laws direction. Daniel felt like he had just been saved by some spiritual angel. Gratitude flared up in his chest – Darcy could sense that he still wasn't ready to face Mary's condition. He had been watching him most acutely and noticed the ghostly tint to his skin every time there was a mention of _anyone _going near her chambers.

When both men were safely in the warm confines of Darcy's study, the host offered Daniel a seat around a large fireplace that still emitted a hint of a glow.

"I thought it wise if you didn't visit Miss. Bennet quite yet" Darcy glanced back over towards Daniel as he poured him a drink. "You look very pale, and my servants are running at full capacity tending to just Miss. Bennet and Mrs. Bennet's frightful fits of nerves" Daniel managed to smile at him weakly, a hint of his usual lightness passing back across his features. He would never understand how Darcy was able to mortally insult anyone with such politeness.

"Thank you" replied Daniel as he accepted the drink. He paused with it close to his lips. "Thank you also for all the pains you must have gone through these past few weeks"

"What is it exactly that I am receiving your thanks for?"

Daniel shot him a look. They both knew Darcy knew _exactly _what he was being thanked for – this was just part of some worked up plot in his mind. "For…" Started the Earl after a moment's pause, although he felt in that moment that Darcy held severe amounts of authority over him. "Withstanding this invasion of your home, not just by my mother and me" Darcy interrupted him with a chuckle – they both knew that he was referring to the silliest of the Bennet brood. "For not uprooting me after all the harm I have caused your family"

Darcy looked at him with a strange expression. His eyes were soft and dark, he was puzzling over whether Daniel fully realised what his being _here, _at Pemberley, truly meant for the future. His un-awareness may have been forgivable some weeks ago. He of all people knew love wasn't a first-sight affair. However, Daniel couldn't have been so naïve to think that although _his Harriet_, (Darcy had to allow that title) wasn't any different from Mary Bennet. From his own observations, Mary Bennet was a young woman confined to the misunderstood chains of her childhood. He couldn't blame her for creating her, nor could he blame anyone else. Even in Hertfordshire, after his marriage, Darcy had observed her to be a solemn girl – always wanting to exhibit. However, this was executed with speed and desperation. As if Mary knew that this was the _only _way to get attention from both her parents. In ridiculing herself she was finally receiving the parental relationship, of a warped kind, that had been denied to her in childhood.

Even if no one else saw it, Darcy understood fully that that side of Mary wasn't who she truly was. She was _Harriet. _She couldn't be anything different. When she awoke without her memory she could only follow her basic instincts and _heart. _Those factors created the very core of her existence. Deep down she truly was _Miss. Harriet – soon to become Lady Harriet Bracken._

"You must stop silently laughing when referring to _my _family" Said Darcy with a smile. "As for thanking me, you shouldn't. Hasn't it occurred to you that soon _my _family, as misshapen and ridiculous as they are" He rolled his eyes, an uncommon occurrence, before continuing. "Might soon become _your _family as well"

Daniel placed his drink down, knowing the shoddily hidden implication in his words, before picking the glass up again to occupy his hands with. "Perhaps it could have. If things were still the same, although for you I suppose I should say if things were _different. _Everything has changed now"

"Nothing has really changed"

"_She _has changed!" Daniel cried – and then stopped himself short. So _this _is what Darcy had wanted him to admit – if the proud look in his eyes was anything to go by. Darcy wanted Daniel to admit that _she _was at the heart of the issue. _Of course she is! _Daniel added bitterly to himself.

Darcy placed down his glass and looked at him – before retelling all of his thoughts on the matter from the past few days.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

"My daughter" Mr. Bennet started from where he was stood looking out over the grounds of Pemberley. The window was the only light in the room besides the fire stocked high in the grate. Rebecca was sat, as usual, in her seat by Mary's side. She tore herself out of a day dream and glanced towards the tall gentleman. "At Frayton Abbey, how was she?"

Rebecca turned back to her slumbering figure pensively. "Happy" She knew this was not a satisfactory answer for either of them.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x

Daniel came to Mary's chambers that evening. It was as if that day, those conversations, had set something big in motion. Something bigger than him – and he was just doing his duty and playing his part. He had, in fact, contributed to most of the day. It was he who had befriended Mr. Bennet. It was he who had listened as Darcy explained the battle-field of love to him. It was he who found himself, after dinner, pulling Mr. Bennet away from the party and asking for his blessing. Once Mr. Bennet had granted _that, _Daniel knew there was little standing in the way of his marital felicity. The one person that did was lying asleep in the bed at that moment.

During the course of the day Mary had woken often, in a feverish state, and was constantly comforted by Rebecca. Her first waking thoughts were of Daniel – but she knew better than to ask. It was highly unlikely he would want to continue their relationship. She didn't want to distress herself with the disappointment of asking if he was near; she knew that it would be impossible for him to be. Why, if he were at Pemberley, he would have visited her! Rebecca had sensed something was amiss with Mary, and quickly realised it was her son, but she tended to her medical and social needs as best she could; and was now in the armchair by the fire pretending to be asleep.

Daniel stepped cautiously across the room and rested himself on the edge of her bed. He took her hand in his and rubbed at the warm skin gently. A thought struck him, he didn't think he had ever done this before; simply rub his fingertips across the back of her hand. His mind drifted to all of the small things they hadn't had the chance to do together. All the parts of her that Daniel had yet to discover. He felt over her face, pressing hard then soft, feeling how hot her forehead was under his touch. He wondered when, _if, _she would get better. The doctor hadn't given anything away – but he wasn't stupid. He knew that far-off look in his mother's eye when they all sat down to dine.

"I would hand over my love for you" He began directly to Mary and _her _only. "For the chance you may open your eyes again. If you leave me alone here half my soul will go with you. A man cannot live with only half a soul. He can survive, for sure. But he cannot _live_"

Rebecca screwed her eyes shut, feeling ever so guilty that she had to overhear this intimate confession. Rebecca listened to him continue brokenly. "You promised me you would say yes. Just grant me that. People have died for less I dare say" And then he was gone as swiftly as he entered.

After that night Rebecca saw something change in Mary's features. Her skin gained back some of its usual complexion, and when she opened her eyes some spark was once again seen there. A week later the doctor turned to her after a long examination of his patient and said four life changing words. "The danger has past". And the danger had past. Daniel's words, to which no one will ever be sure she heard, had given her a new reason for running hard at life. She was refusing to give up – her heart was refusing to leave Daniel alone. Even in Daniel himself there was a change. He no longer took to pacing about the gallery, and it was once again free for Darcy to use as his usual haunt. He was charming and witty; he spent his evenings conversing with Mr. Bennet. He spent the mornings in idle conversation with Mrs. Bennet and the other ladies. He often went walking with them through the gardens, each day a different woman would be led by his arm as they rambled. Mr. Bennet, Darcy, and even Bingley, were left to wonder _how _he and Mary fell in love. On the outside they seemed so different. They seemed _too _different – but they suspected that was the heart of the matter.

One evening found the four gentlemen together in Darcy's study – Colonel Fitzwilliam and Johnson having moved on with their travelling a few days previous. Darcy poured out the scotch and they fell into surprisingly easy conversation. Mr. Bennet was starting to think of the Earl as on the same level of conversation and intelligence as either of his sons-in-law.

"I was speaking with Elizabeth earlier" Darcy began as he twirled his glass gently between his fingers. The three other men looked up at him, Daniel still feeling slightly out of place. Darcy glanced to Mr. Bennet as he continued. "It is Miss. Bennet's birthday the first week of June"

"Indeed it is, Sir" Replied Mr. Bennet as he folded down the page of his book and placed it beside him.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for the event"

"We should have another ball at Netherfield!" Cried Bingley, placing down his glass and looking around the room with his characteristically childish excitement. "It has been sometime since we have entertained a large group there"

Darcy quickly set about telling him that it was impractical as Mrs. Bingley was far too heavily pregnant and the added stress would be dangerous.

"If I may" Daniel stood up to speak after a moment of Darcy and Bingley sparring between themselves. "There were many at Frayton who never got the chance to say goodbye to Ma- Miss. Bennet – I could arranged a small birthday party there"

"If it's of no convenience to you" Mr. Bennet looked up at him, mirth shining in his wise eyes. Daniel looked at him and simply raised an eyebrow. This gesture alone was enough to make the old gentleman chuckle.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

"I'm glad to see you outside, Miss. Bennet" Were the first things Daniel said to Mary after her recovery. It was a week and two days later, Elizabeth and Rebecca had finally allowed her out of the house and into the fresh air. There was a small glade of mossy trees around the back of the house, and it was here that she had decided to walk. For days now she had gazed longingly at the trees; she was finally being allowed to fully explore their twisting branches and cool shadows. As she rounded the corner of the pale-stoned house she saw he was waiting for her; as if he _knew _this was where she would head. He was leant nonchalantly against a tree trunk, his arms crossed, and his expression warm.

"_Daniel. _I di –" she schooled her features slightly. Not knowing if he still wanted her like this. "I was aware her Countess was visiting. I did not realise you were here also"

He smiled. "Oh, I couldn't stay away, beautiful" There was a teasing stress to his words; he wanted to break her newly founded composure.

"It is so beautiful here. I remember Elizabeth recounting her first visit – I never imagined she was _under_exaggerating" She took her eyes off him and turned around to look up at the imposing building. It loomed far above them both – filling up there vision and drawing them back into its cool confines. Mary wasn't sure how Darcy could ever leave this place for any period of time. She stumbled across the same question as Elizabeth had the previous year. How was this place his? They seemed to fundamentally be complete opposites.

"I wasn't referring to the house"

"I was aware. I must inform you, Lord Greycote, I am not Miss. Harriet. That was only a façade; a woman who was created from the environment which was around me. Harriet was a mould easily pressed into a shape suitable for everyone present. That is not who I am" She started to walk through the trees and he fell into step with her easily.

"I've been speaking to your mother – your harshest critic I believe" He replied calmly, as if making a remark about the weather, and not the nuances of someone's character.

"You must understand that she –"

"Yes, I am aware that her affections change as quickly as the tides and that you are currently in favour. That is why I then spoke to your father. He gave me a true account of your personality. I was not concerned that I should not like you, I assure you I do exceedingly, but I was deeply worried whether or not you would still love me. Darcy assured me that you would"

"That doesn't explain to you that I am not Harriet" She glanced at him, seeing only his profile; but he was glancing at her sideways, trying to catch her reactions.

"When you lost your memory, you judged your own character on instinct – as well as the environment around you. That instinct exists inside you, Mary. Perhaps you are a little more serious now, a little more concerned with your surroundings, but that does not matter to me. As long as you are happy and comfortable – so am I"

There was a closure and weight to his tone which caused Mary to wonder whether he was going to propose. It didn't seem real, his words. They seemed like something would he tell her in a dream, not here in the open air with the breeze playing with the ends of his dark locks. Even when he first kissed her it felt as if that darkened room were another world. He didn't propose, nor did he make any indication just then that he even intended to. They walked along until they reached a small stream running into the lake which Mary had seen the men fish in the other day. Daniel stopped walking and turned to her, waiting for Mary to catch his eye before continuing. When she did he bestowed upon her a look which gave her so much hope for the future.

"I must return to Frayton for a few days, Mary" He stepped closer and took her hand in his, running his fingers across the back of her knuckles – mentally ticking it off the list of gestures he was yet to perform. "I have some business which can't wait any longer. I'll return to you in a few weeks, if that is what you wish?"

"I do wish it"

"Very good then" He kissed her forehead softly, whispering her name against her skin. He pulled back and led her by the hand back towards the house.


	11. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter (I can't believe I've actually **_**finished **_**a story) and I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and showed interest in this story. **

**I hope this has the sort of fluffy ending that you all want – I'm not very good with fluff so I hope it is okay. **

**Thank you all so much again, and please leave your last thoughts in a review. **

_**Thank you – Cathy (: **__(See the end for the begins of my next project. To be completed after 'The Setting or the Rising of a Sun' and 'Star Siblings and Spite')_

Epilogue.

"Miss Bennet" Mary looked up from her book and smiled as Mr. Darcy approached her. She had always been a little apprehensive in his company before her stay at Pemberley. Even if Lizzie informed them of his true character, Mr. Darcy had always still seemed proud and extremely intimidating. However, after everything he had done for her family she couldn't help but admire him. After everything he had done for _her_, she came to realise that he was nothing more than a suave cat; sophisticated and with a heart of gold.

"Mr. Darcy" She welcomed him as he sat in an arm chair opposite her. "What do I owe the pleasure?" Even her own easiness in his company shocked her.

"I have come to talk to you about your birthday" He leant back into the soft cushions and observed her in that way of his as he twisted his wedding band around his finger gently. Mary frowned in confusion. She didn't understand why this matter concerned Mr. Darcy.

"My _birthday_?" She was surprised further that her family had actually remembered, she had never done much for her birthday before now. For the past few years the day had passed by with little notice.

"Yes" Darcy cleared his throat and looked at his sister-in-law. All comments aside he had always quite liked Mary Bennet. She was not as silly as her two younger sisters and not as stubborn as Elizabeth. After her accident he had truly seen that she did fit in with the family. Darcy had volunteered himself as the calmest – and the best liar – to deceive Mary into believing they were to return to Longbourn. "We decided that maybe you may like to spend your birthday at Longbourn?"

"Oh yes!" Mary had many fond memories of the homely farm – even if they were solitude ones. Now that she remembered, she missed the tatty furniture of her bedroom and the faded wallpaper which peeled around the edges. She had a view over the small pond and liked to watch the swans bob along in peace. "It has been too long since I was at home, I would like to return very much" Her tone was animated. This surprised Darcy. He had never seen her speak like this. He suspected it was the result of the Dowager Countess' conversation. After spending a season much in her company, Georgiana had become slightly bolder and more willing to talk to strangers. That woman could work wonders on people, and her son had single handily managed to release Mary from awkward adolescence into amiable adulthood. If he didn't know better he would presume she was a different woman. _Maybe she preferred the freedom that 'Harriet' had given her? _Darcy wondered to himself as he smiled at her.

"That is what I thought. Very well then, if it is agreeable to you we will leave on Tuesday" Tuesday happened to be the day before Mary's twentieth birthday, and if they left mid-afternoon they should arrive at Frayton at dusk, and hopefully she would not know the area so well that she saw through their plan.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy" He nodded in her direction before asking her a few questions about her book. Both persons possessed the same reserved manner that they were able to engage in a polite but enjoyable conversation. However, Mary's mind kept wondering back to the prospect of being home, so much so that Darcy had to repeat his comment a few times. Longbourn seemed like such a distant memory to Mary now. Even if she was mostly in solitude within those walls she had not been terribly unhappy. It was the one place she felt most accepted – except Frayton Abbey, of course. Within the walls of Longbourn there was routine. Everybody fitted into their own place and lived in quite peaceful harmony; besides Mrs. Bennet.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tuesday came too fast for the whole household. At Frayton _and_ at Pemberley. The Pemberley party – even if they had had the weekend to finish packing were running severely late. Mr. Darcy stood leant against his carriage listening to the distant shouts of his family within. He let out a long deep breath and agreed that he deserved a medal for living so long under one roof with _all _the Bennet's. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement at the top of the stairs. He looked up and watched Mary walk slowly down the steps; muttering something under her breath.

"Mr. Darcy!" She cried when she finally noticed him. She noted he looked extremely tired – almost parallel to how she must have looked. "I am dreadfully sorry about my family, sir" She apologized as she dipped into a small curtsey.

Darcy waved a hand in dismissal after he had bowed in return. "It is of no worry, I would just like to arrive at Longbourn before midnight" _And at Frayton before dark. How the Dowager Countess would worry if we were late_.

"Punctuality is not a trait that my family possesses" She gave him a small smile as she looked around the carriages. She looked between the Darcy carriage, and its immaculate appearance, then at her tatty family carriage. After riding in Daniel's carriage – which was much finer then Darcy's – she would miss comfortable traveling. She had been so busy the past few days thoughts of Daniel had been somewhat pushed back in her mind. _He said he would come back and visit me again, but does he know I return to Longbourn? Will I ever leave Longbourn again once I get there? He is an Earl and he would never visit – let alone stay – at my family home._

"Miss Bennet" Mr. Darcy started gaining her attention. She had been looking longingly at the wheel of his carriage for some minutes now. His voice startled her and she jumped slightly. When she looked up at him he gave her a peculiar smile she had never seen before. "You will travel in my carriage for the journey to Longbourn" Mary was shocked. Before her visit Mr. Darcy had barely spoken a few sentences together in her family's presence. Let alone to her personally. She wondered if it was because she had been looking at his carriage in that way.

"Mr. Darcy, I…I was only looking because…" She tried to choke out before giving up. She couldn't admit to the fact she had been thinking about Daniel. However, Mary suspected he already knew.

"You were just thinking how much grander Lord Greycote's carriage was. I do understand, Mary" Darcy's tone was gentle; softer then she had ever heard before. He looked at her seriously and she remembered just how obvious it was that he loved Lizzie when she still detested him. She nodded slowly, dipping her head as tears threatened to overwhelm her. She took a long breath in and Darcy tactfully changed the subject. "Elizabeth wants you riding with us, she is still anxious after your accident"

"And if something _were _to happen, she would want you there to" Darcy wouldn't let her finish, he was worried above anything that she wouldn't be able to – not after Lord Greycote rescuing her.

"Act as the hero, I am sure" He gave her a small smile before a voice distracted him.

"Fitzwilliam!" Elizabeth stood at the top of the stairs and had been watching her husband and younger sister converse for a few moments. Love swelled up in her chest at the ease her reserved husband seemed to be speaking with.

"Yes, my dear?" Her husband called back up the steps, taking a step away from the carriages and towards her. From behind his tall figure Elizabeth noticed Mary give a humoured smirk.

"I think we are ready to depart. Papa says if we do not leave now in our carriage we will never arrive in time" She started to walk quickly down the stairs. Mary gave a perplexed frown but didn't mention anything. It seemed awfully strange that they were all in a rush to reach Longbourn.

"I will inform Mrs. Reynolds then" Darcy gave his wife a quick wink before marching back up the steps towards the house. His driver had overheard the whole conversation and tactfully jumped down and opened the door for the two ladies. They thanked him before making themselves comfortable seated opposite each other. Elizabeth looked at Mary and gave a wide smile. Everything had gone perfectly, and her clever sister was none the wiser.

"Why are you smiling like that, Lizzie?" Mary asked with a small frown. Elizabeth fought to school her features, which was a hard task to accomplish. Elizabeth knew this was one of her many downfalls – she had never been able to keep mirth from alighting across her face.

"I will just be happy to visit Longbourn again. I haven't been there since I was married"

X—x—x—x—x—x—x

The ride to Frayton was peaceful; Mary kept mostly quiet and just observed the scenery out of the window. She didn't want to get involved in Darcy and Elizabeth's hushed conversation. It was undoubtedly private. They were still travelling along an old dusty road as the sun was starting to set. On the horizon, Mary could have sworn she could see Frayton Abbey. She smiled slowly to herself before shaking her head at her silliness. It couldn't possibly be Frayton Abbey. An hour or so ago Darcy instructed his driver to take the east roads into Hertfordshire, as the west roads were still flooded and dangerous from the rain. Mary was only able to push her thoughts aside for a few more minutes until the uncharacteristic sight of Frayton village loamed before her across the shallow valley. This time it was real and it was _there_. Unless she was actually going mad, her family had tricked her. Suddenly she understood why her mother had insisted she wore one of her best dresses. Why the maid had been extra careful with her hair that morning. In the falling darkness she glanced at Elizabeth's face and plainly saw anticipation displayed there as she gripped her husband's hand tightly.

_We're not going to Longbourn are we? _A wash of love and affection for her family filled her to the brink. She turned away from the window, wondering if they realised you could see the Abbey from the road. She suspected they did not; otherwise Darcy would have planned to avoid the giveaway. She felt happier than she had in a long time. As the carriage started to wind its way down towards the great house she pretended she did not notice anything, and instead looked out of the other window.

She was heading back to Daniel, _finally_.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rebecca had been extremely busy making everything perfect. Her son had been no help what so ever. He had moped around the house all day, constantly checking the time and when it came five o'clock he suddenly panicked and rushed to get ready. It was nine now and the last flickers of sun were setting behind the lake. Every guest had arrived and was talking aimlessly with each other until Harri… _Mary _arrived. Rebecca did like the name Mary, but, she much preferred her choice.

Daniel had been standing by the door since seven, he had used the excuse of welcoming guests properly, but he just wanted to see the first flickering light of Darcy's carriage. He had taken up the habit of pacing recently, and found that it did not help. His nerves were no calmer than if he was sitting in his library panicking. He pulled his fingers through his hands and took deep breaths. _This_ seemed to be working slightly, that was until he heard a carriage approaching. He jumped up and stood torn at the top of the stone steps. _What am I meant to do? Shall I open the door for them? Or shall I stay up here? Yes, I will stay up here, so I can see the shock on her face better. Then I will descend and great them._

Daniel didn't even allow himself to breathe as the carriage pulled to a stop. The driver jumped down before any of his footmen had time to step forward, and he opened the door. Mary stepped out and the look on her face made him beam. She already knew where she had been headed, of course she did. Daniel was a fool to believe otherwise. She waited for the Darcys to step out of the carriage before giving a fake squeal of excitement and hugging both of them. Then she turned and spotted Daniel. In his brief thought to act nonchalant he had leant against one of the stone pillars either side of the door and looked down at her. However, when she started to run towards him – all casualness was forgotten and he pushed off the pillar and tripped down the steps to meet her half way. Before either of them could breathe they had their arms around each other in a tight embrace. Darcy and Elizabeth tactfully turned away and gave the couple some peace.

Daniel leant back slightly, without loosening his hold on her and looked her firmly in the eye.

"Mary, I missed you so much" He whispered to her, his breath condensing in front of him slightly, it was the first time he realized it was a cold night. Mary looked up at him with wide eyes. _Yes, oh lord. I am Mary Bennet. I am not Harriet anymore. I have no fortune, I am plain Mary Bennet. _Somehow Frayton Abbey had brought the gravity of their social differences heavily back onto her shoulders. She tried to struggle free from his embrace but he kept a tight hold. Instead she dropped her gaze and stared intently at his feet.

"What's wrong?" He whispered as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I am Mary Bennet. Plain, dull, penniless Mary Bennet. What were my family thinking of bringing me here?"

"No!" Daniel said quite forcefully shaking her slightly – wondering how many more times they were to have this conversation. "You are beautiful, exciting, and if I have my way, _extremely _rich Mary". She looked at him; her brows contracted into a confused frown which made Daniel lean forward and rest his lips on her forehead. "I love you, Mary" He muttered against her cold skin, closing his eyes and willing for time to stop completely just then.

"I love you" She muttered, her voice choked with emotion.

He dropped his grip from hers and took up her hand instead when Darcy and Elizabeth appeared at their side. He smiled at all three of them and at once become the Earl of Greycote.

"Come now, let's go inside. I am sure you didn't travel all this way to stand out in the cold. Where are the rest of your family?"

"They will arrive shortly, they are not the most punctual of family, and I would not have liked to give you the wrong impression" Darcy told him with a raised eyebrow, indicating in that one gesture all his experience with the Bennet's.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

_Eight Months later _

Mary's eyelids fluttered open slowly when a fuzzy warm sensation tickled her cheeks and spread all the way down her spine. The winter sun had managed to crawl its way up into the sky, although a little half-heartedly as it hung lower than usual, and instead of shooting harsh light, as commonplace, it emitted a graceful whispering of warmth to the earth. Wiggling her way back down into the covers, Mary pushed her eyes open and closed a few more times before bringing herself to face the morning full on. Almost immediately she noticed the shallow cascade of leafy brunette hair before her eyes. She smiled fondly, but still cautiously at Daniel's hair; revelling in the infallible sensation that he was_ hers_, and would be until the day they died.

He slept on his stomach, his forehead rested on his bare arm that lay on the pillow so his face was obscured from view. Mary studied the arm, downwards to the long slender fingers, complete with wedding band, which had gently traced every curve of her body, face, lips the night before. She would never understand how that arm and those fingers would be so strong yet gentle and manage to elicit such a strong emotion from her with one brush. After a few moments she turned away from him and slipped from underneath the covers. The master bedroom was large and spacious – but with a surprising amount of furniture scattered around. Her toes curled into the soft pale rug as she stepped towards the glass doors which led out towards a balcony. She passed her wedding dress, which had been thrown over a chair, it was slightly rumpled and Mary could see the slight rip down the back from where Daniel became impatient that the ties weren't loosening. She smiled at it fondly before stepping further towards the warm sunlight.

"Love" Came Daniel's hoarse voice a few minutes later; he had woken up a moment after Mary, and for a horrid pause after finding himself alone wondered if he had been dreaming _everything. _Mary jumped and spun back towards him, to where he had rolled into his side, the sheets dipping low across his bare chest, and was simply watching her.

"You scared me"

"Come back to bed, Mary" He held out a strong arm in her direction. She shot him a glance but followed his instructions none the less.

"I hope you will not get used to ordering me around" Mary slid back into the bed so she was rested on her knees, the bottom of his shirt just covering them. Daniel looked up at her with sleep-swept eyes and his lips pricked up at one corner; his gentle grey eyes sparking.

"On the contrary, I will think of moments like these as rare gifts" He was rewarded with a light knock to the chest as Mary turned and settled back down – resting her back into the warm confines of his chest. They lay together in silence for a few moments, the only sounds were the calls of nature outside the window, and the rustle of material as Daniel bent down to lay his lips against her temple. He watched her expression carefully, seeing her eyes flicker and focus on nothing in particular. "What are you thinking?"

"It's Elizabeth and Darcy"

"Oh?" Mary turned her head towards him, before dropping it back to stare out of the balcony window.

"They're expecting their first child…Why are you laughing? What's so amusing, my lord?" Daniel dipped his head to hide his smile against the back of her neck, giving her a quick kiss as a million different thoughts flitted across his mind.

"Forgive me, I shouldn't laugh, however, I was wondering how Darcy would keep a child with their stubbornness and Elizabeth's strong will in check"

"That is true; I wonder what the child shall be like?"

"Ridiculously attractive and far _too _clever for their own good, I suspect" Replied he, with a touch of mirth to his voice, already knowing _exactly _what their children would be like. They would be the next generation of high society – they would go on to be better than Darcy, as they would possess an easier countenance around strangers. Daniel turned his eyes back down towards Mary, moving his palm to flatten it against her stomach; his thumb starting to trace patterns there.

"Daniel?" She finally whispered after a minute's silence, in which Daniel had seen something important being tossed over in her brain.

"Yes, My love" He answered his voice still thick with sleep, as he once again moved to rest his lips against her forehead, humming at the feel of her warm skin under his touch. His hand moved up to absentmindedly trace patterns up and down Mary's shoulder where the shirt had slipped slightly – with some encouragement on his part, he had to admit.

"Which would you prefer?"

"Which would I prefer?"

"Yes, children. Would you prefer a boy or a girl?"

"I… well. I never gave much thought to which sex I would prefer. Until _recently_ I never gave much thought to children" Daniel gave her a pointed look, letting her know exactly when the thought first struck his mind. He flopped back onto the covers, still with his arms around her and closed his eyes for a moment. He pictured them in a few years' time, no instead his mind went backwards, he thought of that day at Frayton when his cousins had come to stay. He thought of when he held Francesca in his arms and how she looked so much like both Mary and him. "I would wish for our eldest to be a girl"

"A girl?" Mary had almost counted on the opposite. No man ever wanted a girl, in-case they ended up with many and no sons; much the same with her own family. "I would have thought you would wish for a son, your heir. What with Darcy's and your, extremely competitive, friendship, I would have thought you would both want sons to further your battles"

"Of course I do wish for _our _heir. However firstly, I want a daughter to spoil; as you seem to accept nothing from me"

"You have already given me enough for a lifetime" It was true, Mary had never believed scarcely a year ago that her life would change so much. That she would enter into a loving marriage with a man of _any _consequence. Here she lay now, a gold band and a heart which linked her inextricably to arguably the polar opposite of her old self. He was easy and charming, whereas she was a wallflower and uncomfortable.

It wasn't just the material items and love he had given her, he had opened her up. He had given her enough _colour_ to last a lifetime.

"Nonsense"

"What if I cannot give you an heir?"

"I will never stop enjoying trying" Daniel replied quickly, knowing that there hadn't been a generation in his family since the 1400s which hadn't produced at least one son that lived to adulthood. It was in his blood; and they would have their heir. They would have a piece of them which would carry on down the depths of history. "Besides, I come from a family dominated by sons; of course we will have a boy. I would not let Darcy's sons conquer society and make all the young ladies fall madly in love without competition, after all"

"If our first child is a girl, as you wish, what would be your choice of name?"

"Harriet" He said with a lot of conviction and almost no moment's pause.

She moved in his arms so she could look up into his grey eyes. "Really? I find I am quite partial to Dorothy" She smirked and he readily returned it.

_**The End.**_

_**Also – I'm starting to plan a massive story, based around the characters of Pride and Prejudice and their children – so if anyone has any thoughts on that, I'd love to hear your ideas. **_

_**Small spoiler: Bennet Darcy and Lord Benedict Bracken do always compete amongst themselves. And Daniel and Mary do name their daughter Harriet – and not Dorothy. **_


End file.
